Love after Control
by Sassy Mami
Summary: Finally free from Edward's control, Bella decides to move on and move forward with her life. She wants more for herself, someone to love her of who she is. Will she let new love in right away or will she learn to love herself first? A/U - Hum/Vamp.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello everyone. So, I decided to bite the bullet and give writing a try. This is my first story, so be kind but honest. Let me know what you think. ~**

**A/U Human/Vamp….Rated M for future chapters.**

****Not mine, they belong to SM****

When you are a teenager, you always think how simple life is, make a decision, and run with it no matter the consequences. After we get older and we look back we see how childish and naïve we were, if only we knew then what we know now things could have been different. Do we regret our mistakes or do we learn from them. For me it was a learning experience and I'm glad I figured it out before it was too late. It all started one summer morning.

It was the second day of summer after junior year and I figured since I don't have to go to work or do anything that I would sleep in and enjoy a day to myself. Just as I started to go back to sleep my blankets were yanked off from my body. I was startle and disoriented and thinking WHAT THE FUCK! I look at the clock and it's only seven a.m. There at the end of my bed stood my boyfriend Edward, waiting for me to say something, but before I could even think of anything to say he beat me to it.

"Morning, get dress and meet me downstairs." I just stared at him, thinking WTF, since when is he my father telling what to do. That was the day that everything started to change; I notice how demanding, and controlling he was being but I let it sly thinking something is wrong.

I got up to get ready; I went into the closet to get some clothes to change into when I notice that my outfit was already chosen. A nice blouse pink and a kaki skirt. _Alice *sigh*_ I took the outfit with me; I went into the bathroom and took care of my morning routine. Once ready, I made my way downstairs to grab a pop tart. As soon as I grabbed the box, it was taken out of my hands.

"Bella love, you know these things are not healthy for you. I made you some breakfast instead."

"But Edward, you know I'm never really hungry until later. Let me have my pop tart now and later you can take me out to eat. Please"

"No, you know better. If I have to I will call Carlisle and have him explain why a good healthy breakfast its best for you in the morning." I started to get really upset then. First the early wake up, the clothes, and now my food. What else is next?

"Fine, I'll eat. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here so early? We don't have school and I don't work until tomorrow," I asked while poking at the eggs he made me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Just eat your food and be ready to go to my house in an hour."

"Edward, please answer me, why so early, and why your house?"

"Damn it Bella don't argue with me, just do as you're told. You need to start acting like the good little girl that you are and stop questioning my decisions. I know what is best."

I decided to shut up after that. I had no idea what was going on with him and why he was acting the way, he was. Just yesterday, he was happy and all smiles, telling me that he loves me and couldn't wait to spend the summer together, and now he is acting like a total prick. I just don't understand.

While driving to his house I kept quiet and started thinking about our relationship compared to others. I know every couple is different but I never seen the other guys bossing and telling their girlfriends what to do, when to do, and how to do it. Except Rosalie, she seems to wear the pants in that relationship. I wondered if and when did things changed. Was he always like this and I never noticed or was it recent. I have to admit that ever since we got back from Phoenix things seem to be changing and now I'm noticing is not for the better.

Once we made it to the Cullen's', everyone seems to be waiting. Waiting for what I couldn't tell you.

"Morning everyone" I said

"Hello Bella" That was Carlisle the doctor and head of the family.

"Hello dear, how was your morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Hi Esme. Yes I did thank you"

No one else said anything. Rosalie was just standing by the window with her arms crossed looking mad as hell. Emmett was playing video games like always. Jasper was standing in the back looking at me with a weird expression that I couldn't read and Alice was nowhere to be found. I looked up to Edward to ask him where Alice was but I saw that he seemed to be in a conversation with Rosalie about something that I couldn't hear since they were using vampire speak. I wonder why she is mad. You see Rose and I became good friends while I was at the hospital in Phoenix. (No one knows except for Jasper and Emmett) She is blunt and tells me like it is without sugar coating it and I love her for it. I wonder if I can get her alone for a few.

Just as I was about to ask her if we could talk, Edward decided to pay me attention.

"Come Bella. Let's go upstairs for a bit before we go out"

"Out? Where we are going now, you told me we were coming here."

"No I said not to worry your pretty little head and just do as you are told." I was in shock. I can't believe he spoke to me like that in front of his family. I looked around; Rose, Jasper, and Esme were frowning. Emmet had a serious expression on his face and Carlisle was livid.

"Edward! that is not a way to treat and lady, specially your mate. That was very disrespectful. All she did was ask a question."

"Carlisle, please stay out of it. This is between my mate and me." Everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe that he would speak like that to his coven leader, dad, his maker. Before anyone could say anything, he dragged me upstairs to him room and told me to sit.

**~Well what do you think? Should I continue or go back to the drawing board and try again? Please R&R and tell me what you think. ~**

**Aixa **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Here is chapter 2. Thanks to those that reviewed and those who stopped by to check it out.**

****Not mine, they belong to SM****

**BPOV**

Here I am sitting on his bed while I see him pacing back and forth. I really do not understand what is going on with him. It is like something snapped and he decided douchward was better than Edward. I am tired of this, I need to go home to think and figure out what I want.

"Edward, what is wrong, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what Bella, what is it that I'm doing wrong?" Was he for real. He did not know what he was doing wrong. I could just make a list right now.

"Well how about the way you are treating me. Just yesterday you were telling me that you love me and that you couldn't wait until we spend the whole summer together, and now you are being a jackass."

"Language Bella, a lady doesn't use such words, and I can treat you any way I like. You are my mate and you should be doing what I tell you to do and not ask questions." Oh my… Is he for real. I can't believe he is such an ass. I need to get out of here soon.

"What the hell Edward! I can speak any way I want. This is the 21st century, women can be whatever they want to be, say what they want, and wear what they please. Who are you to tell me what to do. Last time I checked my father is the Chief of police not you and not even him tells me what to do. You know what I'm going home. I don't have to put up with your selfish, arrogant, pompous attitude. Once you are ready to accept responsibility for the way you are acting come see me. Until then goodbye Edward."

I walked out before he could stop me and say something that would make me even more pissed that what I was.

Once in the living room everyone was trying to hold their chuckles. That's just great.(notice the sarcasm)

"You go girl, tell him how it is." That was Emmett with a goofy smile on his face.

"Rose, can you take me home please?"

"Sure, let me get my keys" She walked out of the room and I waited by her red BMW.

"Hey Darling, are you alright" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I have just notice how controlling he has been and I don't like it. I don't need another dad, I need someone to love me for me and not try to change me."

"I agree, if you need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

"Thanks Jazz, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I climbed in the front seat of Rose's car.

"You ready?" asked Rose.

"Yep, let's go. I need to go home and think about what I really want to do." She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards my house. The car ride was quiet for a bit but I could tell that Rose wanted to tell me something but was giving me room to think."

"What is it Rose. I know you want to say something and you are no one to hold back. *giggles*"

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for standing up to yourself and not letting him dictate your life any longer. That is why I was so mad earlier. You know my story and Esmes, and we believe that what he was doing was wrong."

"Thanks, the sad part is that I just noticed it. I mean between him and Alice it seemed that I was always told what to do, but I thought that by keeping my mouth shut I was keeping them happy. You know how Alice is, she is worst than a toddler when she doesn't get her way. Now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know who this person is, this submissive girl. That's not me, not by a long shot."

" I know what you mean. I was the same with Royce before he raped me and I think it's similar to Esme. I'm not saying that Edward would have started to abuse you physically but you never know. I hope you take your time thinking what it is that you want out of life before deciding your next path. I'm not going to tell you that you should leave him, that is up to you but I will say is that this might be just the beginning and he might escalate to worse. He still stuck in 1920 where women are seen and not heard. Just think about what you want."

"Thanks Rose. I don't know what I would do without your honesty and I will take my time thinking about what I want and where to go from here. Bye Rose see you later" I got out of her car and into the house. Now what to do with all this time. Its only 10 am I could have been still in bed, but no, I had an arrogant child waking me up from a peaceful sleep. I decided to do some chores. I went upstairs, change into something comfortable, and started to clean. I ate some lunch at noon and around four p.m. I got the ingredients out for dinner.

"Hey char… dad. How was your day?" I asked Charlie when he walked in at six for dinner.

"Oh, you know slow as always, played cards with Roy, and patrolled the streets for a bit. That smells incredible, what is it?

"Really dad, you played cards. What is the world coming too when the Chief of police just sits around doing nothing." I laugh when I see the porn stash twitching as he tries not to laugh.

"Now now Bells you know I work hard." He chuckles. "So are you going to tell me what's for dinner or do I have to guess?"

"Ha ha funny old man. I made some chicken with cheesy mash and peas. It's almost ready can you set the table for me, pleaseee"

"No need to beg, I'll do it"

After dinner and everything was cleaned up, I went to bed. I still needed to think and figure out what to do. I walked into my room to get my things from the shower, when I noticed a figure sitting on my rocking chair. It fucking better not be Edward unless he is here to apologize. I was about to go off on him for being in my room when I told him not to, when I voice I wasn't expecting called out.

"Hello Bella."

**~Well, here is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please R&R.~**

**I know it seems slow and you all want Jasper to come to the rescue, but Bella needs to be her own woman before letting anyone else in. Next chapter we will deal with the surprise visitor and then we +will skip a few weeks. **

**Aixa00**


	3. Chapter 3

****Not mine, they belong to SM****

**BPOV**

What was she doing here. One of the things I thought about was how much I really despised the way she helped Edward control everything I did.

"Hey Alice" I decided to act nice and not go off on her just yet. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Bella, you are not happy to see me?" she asked with an overly sweet voice, acting innocent, and sweet like she has no ulterior motives for being here.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I haven't seen you all day and I was wondering where you have been. You know you are my best friend and I missed you." Hehe I think I laid it on too thick. Oh well let's see what she really wants, I'm ready for bed.

"Ok, cut the crap Bella you know I'm here for Edward, now what is this about you wanting a break from him. All he does is love you and give you everything you want even when you are acting like a spoiled little brat."

What the fuck, was she real with this crap, who the fuck does she think she is, that little bitch. "What the hell Alice. You were not there today to see the way he treated me. He was awful to me, treating me like an object instead of a person. Why would I want that, why would I want a relationship like that?" Alice just looked at me like I had a second head.

"You know Bella that is the way he is. If you love him, you would love him for who he is and not for what you want him to be. He is just looking out for you, and his way of showing you how much he loves you is by acting the way he does. Think about it, he could have anyone he wants but he choose you." Wow, I wonder if she is listening to her own advice. I notice the way she treats Jasper and that is the same way Edward treats me. If that's love, I really do not want it.

"Well Alice if what you say is true then he should love me for me and not try to mold me into what he wants. If he loves me he would not tell me what to do, he would ask. If he loves me, he would treat me better, like a person that knows what its best for her, like a person with feelings instead of an object. If you can't agree with that, then you have no business being here. I'm done doing what others want, I'm done doing what _YOU_ want, get OUT!"

"You will regret this Bella, he is my brother and I have his back 100%, he is all I care about and when you come back crawling to get him back I will be there watching you beg. Goodbye Isabella" What crawled up her ass. The way she was acting makes me think that there is more than brotherly love towards Edward. I will have to keep an eye on her.

**~Two weeks Later~**

It's been two weeks since the confrontation with Edward and Alice. During that time, I took a really good look at my life and thought about the changes I wanted to make. I wanted to become a better person and become someone I love. It was time to love me first, to become number one before anyone else. I'm not saying to become completely selfish but I will no longer let others walk over me. While thinking about my relationship with Edward I notice that from the beginning of said relationship he was always commanding. Always telling me what to do wrapped around pretty words and I never fought back.

I haven't talked to Edward since that morning at the Cullen's. Rose has called me and asked if I was ok. Jasper texted me letting me know that he was there for me if I needed him. Of course, when that happed I would get butterflies in my tummy but blew it off. I don't want another relationship right now. Carlisle and Esme were concern that I was leaving Edward but at the same time happy that I was making my own decisions for once.

I am ready to start my change. I have some money that I've been saving from Phoenix that Phil gave me before moving here and I think it's about time to use it.

"Hey dad, I want to ask you something."

"Sure Bells, what up?"

"I was wondering if we can trade in the truck for a new car. I love that you got it for me an all but I want something smaller or a newer truck. I have some money that Phil gave me when I moved here and I thought I could use it. Is that ok with you? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh honey, you won't hurt my feelings. If you want to trade it for something else go ahead its fine. Do you want me to come with you?"

"You can come if you want. I was going to call Rose and ask her, but I also want to go shopping for some new clothes."

"Go ahead and call Rose, she knows more about cars than I do, and shopping? Where is my daughter and what did you do to her? He laughed.

"Is still me dad. I just decided to take my life back and dress how I want not how others want."

"I'm proud of you. Just let me know when you go and what time you'll be back so I don't worry."

"Thanks dad, you are the best" I smile when I saw the blush creeping up his cheeks, just like I would have. I ran upstairs to call Rose and ask her, if she wanted to come with me and when.

"_Hello" _

"Hey Rose, are you busy? I need a favor"

"_Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile. So, what do you need?"_

"I was wondering if you could come with me to trade in my truck for something smaller or a different truck, then I want to go shopping."

"_Yeah sure, when do you want to go. We can go now and hit PA before they close. And did you say shopping?"_

"Ha ha yeah I said shopping. Yes please lets go now I want something new before I go back to work on Monday. Can you come over, I don't want to go over there."

"_Sure, I'll be there in 15. Bye"_ she hung up. I raced to my closet to get something to wear. Looking at the clothes that I brought back from Phoenix I changed into a pair of jean short shorts (rare warm day) a green tank top and some flip-flops. I left my hair down, it was all the way to my waist and put a little lip-gloss. I heard Rose hunk the horn so I walked outside.

"Hey Rose, you ready?"

"Yeah lets go" We hoped into my truck and made our way to PA. During the drive, we talked about everything. How I really felt about Edward, what Alice did and they way she spoke to me and about the changes I want to make.

"I'm guessing that you made up your mind about Edward, when are you going to tell him. He is driving us crazy, pacing around the house, moping and playing morose music. Please put off out of our misery." I laughed, that shit was funny.

"Actually, that's why I asked for your help. You know I want to go shopping. One of those reasons is because I want to change a few things about me. Make me look hotter, more sophisticated, or at least more mature. I'll be turning 18 soon and I want him and everyone else to stop looking at me like a child. I now I'm young but if you think about how I took care of my mother and how sometimes I take care of Charlie, I'm more grown up that other teenagers. After the changes then I will go over there and break up with him. Rose, I've been thinking and I don't like that him and Alice turn me into this submissive little girl with no voice, with no option about my life and I hated it. It's time for a new Bella."

"Wow, Bells. I agree with you and as long as you are happy with the changes you are about to make I'll be here to support you, that's what sisters and friends are for. Now, don't tell anyone about my soft side I have a reputation to uphold." We laughed hard after that.

We stopped at the Ford dealership and looked around. I saw a ford escape that I really liked. It was 2008 silver with gray interior. It had an awesome out of market stereo with IPod hook up. I asked Rose what she thought.

"Hey Rose, I really liked this one, what do you think?"

"Nice choice Bella. Do you really like it?"

"Yeah I do. It's nice, not to big not too small. Great gas mileage. I think it's perfect and I can take her with me to college."

"Ok, let's get someone and test drive it."

After test-driving the car, I fell in love with it. I trade in the truck all I got was about 1500.00 for it but that was ok. I had enough money to spend. I used the 1500 plus 2000.00 I had for a down payment and walked out the dealership with my new car. Well new to me. After that, we were headed to the mall. We stopped at the hair salon first. I told the hairdresser that I just wanted it cut to my shoulders and layered. After that, we went clothes shopping. It was a very productive day. We headed back to my house. Rose took all her shopping bags and went home.

I went inside, put everything away, cleaned out the closet of all things I wouldn't wear and call it a day. Tomorrow would he a hard day, it would be the time to let go of Edward Cullen and everything that tides me down to him.

**~So here you are. I hope you like this one. I want to apologize if you guys got three ch2. I was trying to add it and I couldn't figure it out. Please R&R and let me know what you think.~**

**Aixa00**

****That's it for today. Maybe more tomorrow****


	4. Chapter 4

**~Here is a treat. I was not planning to introduce Jasper just yet, but he spoke to me and demanded some attention. Here you go lovelies~**

***Any errors are all mine***

****Not mine, they belong to SM****

**JPOV**

It has been two weeks since Bella told Edward how she feels. We haven't heard from her this whole time and none of us knows what to do about it. Edward keeps pacing, and talking under his breath about how he knows best, how she should appreciate him for everything that he is, how he could have anyone and she should be lucky to be with him. I wanted to tear him apart so many times but I stopped myself. I don't want any more trouble and I don't want to be blamed for everything.

Alice has been acting weird, every time Edward decides to just go over to Bella; she stops him and tells him, that he doesn't need her. That she's not really his mate that he can do better than her. After we all heard that, questions started coming left and right. We wanted to know what she meant by that, that if that was the truth why has she realized it now and not before; we dragged the poor girl into our world. She back peddle immediately, she said that she was talking about how Bella was acting towards Edward. That she should love him no matter his temper or his unusual ways.

"UNUSUAL!" we all screamed at her. Rose is completely livid at that. She figured that Alice being a woman that loves to be able to do anything she pleases that she would understand how badly Edward had been treating Bella. I could feel her rage towards my mate; she walked away before she could do any harm.

I stared at my mate, where was my sweet Ali, the one that would stand with her best friend, to do anything to make her happy. I was very suspicions of her behavior and decided to monitor her feelings closely. Esme was very upset with Alice and her choice to back Edward up in his treatment of Bella, mate or no mate.

Suddenly Rose walks back in, takes her keys, and leaves the house. She didn't say where she was going and no one asked. It was better that way, we didn't need a fight, and I really didn't want to pull Rose away from Alice. I walked back to my office, I wanted to read some and relax for a bit. I was so into my book that I almost missed the conversation that my wife and Edward were having. I'm surprised that they didn't use their vampire abilities.

*_What are we going to do Alice; she hasn't taken any of my calls and hasn't called me at all. I don't know why she is acting this way. Do you see anything?*_

_**No I don't. For some reason I can't see anything about her since that night that I confronted her. I had even gone to see her from afar to see what she's up to and didn't see anything alarming. I don't see anything to worry about thou. Just wait Edward she'll come back, crawling and apologizing. She's too dumb to do anything for herself. **_

She confronted Bella? When and why? I'm lost, it feels like I don't know my Ali like I thought I did.

_*Alice don't talk about her like that. I might have her on a short leash, and right now, she's thinking she might have the upper hand but we both know that I do and only I can call her dumb. I know she'll come back, I just hate not knowing what she's up to.*_

_**What if she decides to leave you, you won't be able to make her stay with you, if she does it with the family around. We have to plan; we have to make her see that you are the best thing for her. I know you love her she's your mate after all, so you are going to have to show her that you'll do anything to get her back and I mean anything.**_

_*What could I possibly hold over her head to make her stay? If you have something let me know and we'll work on it. Together. Thanks sis, I knew I could count on you.*_

They walked away and I'm stunned. I can't believe that they are willing to do anything to keep her with him. I wonder why he won't give up. I guess I can see it if he really loved her to want to fight, but all I have been feeling from him is possessiveness and bloodlust. *_light bulb_* Oh shit! He doesn't love her, he actually wants to drain her, but what does Alice have to do with anything. She should be able to tell what Edward plans are exactly. During that conversation, her feelings were longing, hope, and _love. _What the hell, that did not feel like brotherly love. I really need to find out what is going on with them.

Four hours later Rose walks in with shopping bags. Everyone looks at her and she raises her eyebrow.

"Hey baby, where did you go, why didn't you tell me? I missed you," Emmett said as he walked up to her to hug her and kiss her.

"Sorry babe, I needed to get out of here before some people started losing body parts. Bella had called when I went out earlier and she asked for a favor. So I went to her to help her out." Umm, I wonder what kind of favor she needed, I miss her too. _Where did that come from? I miss her?_

"Why did she call you? Where did you go?" Edward asked her, well more like demanded.

"What I did or did not do is none of your business, but as you can see I have shopping bags with me. That should give you a clue of where I have been douchward"

"ROSALIE!" Esme reprimanded her.

"Sorry Esme but he gets me mad with his demanding instead of asking politely."

"Shopping? Bella hates shopping. She would always whine and complain when I took her. She wouldn't let me buy her anything. I had to practically make her."

"See, right there is the problem. You had to make her. Did you ever ask her what she wanted, what her opinion was on the item you wanted to buy. Did you even compromise with her on paying for somethings or did you make all the decisions. Paid for everything and didn't ask her what she wanted?" Rosalie argued.

Oh damn the claws where out, but she is right. He's never asked what she wanted he just assumed that what he picked is what she wanted or needed. The same way Alice is with me. *_light bulb_* Damn I'm on a roll tonight. I can't believe that I never noticed before how Alice almost treats me the same way Edward treats Bella.

_*Buzz,Buzz*_

_**About time, you figured it out.**_

Damn it Peter. He was right and now I have to figure out what to do. I'm not supposed to be here anyways I'm supposed to be away at college. I have a lot of thinking to do.

"Whatever Rosalie. I know what is best for my mate and I will continue to know what is best for her. You need to butt out of our relationship, it doesn't concern you, and since when are you two friends. I thought you hated her." Edward complains.

"It shows how much you know me and how much you know her. Come on Emmett, help me put my new things away" Rose walks away to her room leaving Edward shocked for once and speechless.

Throughout the whole argument, I noticed that Alice stayed quiet. She never defended Bella and let Edward act like the ass he is and stood by his side. She was feeling smug and happy until Edward was put in his place by Rose, then she was feeling annoyance and jealousy. I guess she was jealous that Bella went willingly shopping with Rose and she wasn't invited.

So much drama. Time to go back to my office and plan for my future. I need to figure out what Alice is up to, why she's feeling the things she feels for Edward and where I am going from here. As much as I love Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett I need to figure out who am I, and rely on myself without input from others.

**~ A little short, but I don't want to give away too much. I hope you like his thoughts. R&R. Good night!~**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks to those who added me or my story to your alerts. It means a lot, and thanks to the ones that review***

**~Not mine. They belong to SM~**

**BPOV**

After we came home from shopping Rose got into her car and went home. I took my things inside and was ready to go up upstairs when I noticed Charlie sleeping on the couch.

"Dad, come on let's go to bed" I tried waking him up. I turned off the TV and helped him up the stairs.

"Did you have a good time with Rose? What kind of car did you get?

"Yeah, I did. She is so much fun to shop with. I can actually be myself and have fun. I got a nice car it's a SUV a 2008 Ford Escape, you'll like it, but its bed time you can look at it tomorrow."

"That's nice Bells. Ok, well good night sweetheart."

"Night dad" he walked into his room and I went to mine. I put all my new clothes in the closet and made a mental note to clean out the stuff I will not be wearing anymore and take it to the good will. I set an outfit out for tomorrow and got my shower things.

After my shower, I put my new VS pjs and started to think about how I am going to break up with Edward. I don't like how things are between us any longer and it's time to be own person. I set the alarm for 830 and went to bed.

The alarm went off and I really wanted just to stay in bed and sleep the day away, but I know I couldn't. I had to finish with Edward and by extension Alice and embark in my new life. I got up, went into the bathroom, and started getting ready. It seemed like another warm day out so I decided to wear another pair of short, shorts and I white tank top, with white flip-flops. I blew dry my hair into soft waves, put some eyeliner and shiny lip-gloss. I grabbed my wallet and my light jacket just in case. The weather here is a bit bipolar; it changes all the time.

I went down to the kitchen said hello to Charlie and grabbed some cereal.

"Hey Bells, heading out? He asked

"Morning dad, yeah I decided to break up with Edward this morning and start my new life. Do you still want to look at the car?"

"Glad to hear you are doing something that you need for yourself honey. We can go look at it before you leave. I have to go into the station for a bit today so I can go fishing this weekend."

We finish eating our breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and got ready to leave the house. Once outside he stopped all of the sudden.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked him. I wasn't sure what the problem was, until I looked at his face and seen his smile.

"Wow Bella, this is nice, I really like it and it suits you a lot." I blushed at his complement.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad you approve. I really like it and it's easy on the gas. I really hated spending almost all my money on gas." I said as I was walking towards the SUV and got in ready to go.

"Aw honey, you should have said something and I would have helped but I know how stubborn you are." He grins he thinks he's funny.

"Ha-ha old man, I see you got jokes this morning." I told him while laughing. "I have to get going dad if I'm going to do this, do you want me to make dinner tonight?"

"Yep that's me, Mr. Funny man." Wow he is so corny this morning." Don't worry about dinner, I'm going over to Billy's, let me know if you want to come with me or not."

"Ok, dad. I don't think I will but I'll let you know if I change my mind." I said as I turn the key over and started the SUV. "Bye dad, see you later."

"Bye Bella, drive safe. See you tonight"

I backed away from the driveway and made my way to the Cullen's. I really do not want to lose them; I see them as family after all. I might have to talk to them before I can break up with Edward. I hope they understand why I am doing this. If I want to survive and be my own person, I have to do what is best for me and not others.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm pulling into their driveway and I'm surprised that no one comes out to greet me. I guess having a new car that doesn't make noise that they can hear for miles away prevents them from knowing who pulled up. I get out, made my way to their door, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello dear, since when do you knock?"

"Hey Esme, how are you? Usually someone is out here to greet me and I don't feel comfortable just walking in."

"Nonsense, this is your home as well as ours and you can come in anytime, and I'm fine dear. Edward is upstairs if you want to see him. He missed you and all of us too."

"Thanks Esme but I actually wanted to see you, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. I need to talk to you guys first before I talk to Edward and Alice. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" I asked her. I really needed them to understand what is going on and I don't want to lose them. I know I won't lose Rose because she knows why I'm here today.

"Sure Bella. We can go to my study. Its sound proof and no one will hear us there." Carlisle said.

As we walked upstairs to Carlisle study, Jasper came to me and asked me if I was alright. I told him I was and I would explain in a bit. After we were all sited and the door closed I started.

"Just hear me out first and then I'll ask any of your questions." They all nodded. "Well I'm here to break up with Edward and by extension Alice. I can't take any more of their controlling ways. The past two weeks I've spent thinking about what I want out of life and where I see my see going, and if I stay with Edward, I won't get anything accomplished. He always thinks he knows best and I'm just tired. If is not him telling what do to, what to eat and how to behave, its Alice telling me what to wear and what Edward likes the most." I took a breath to continue. The look on their faces is one of understanding and one of they knew it was coming.

"I don't want to lose you guys. I still consider you my family. Two sets of parents that love with all of their hearts. A big brother that I never knew I wanted and a sister and best friend all wrapped into one." Jasper looked heartbroken because I haven't said anything about him.

"Now Jasper don't look so sad. I just don't see you as the brother type, more like a friend somewhat. It's really hard to explain what I feel, so friend seemed the closest feeling" He smiles big and that smiles makes my heart stutter a bit.

After I'm done speaking, they are all very quiet and it's making me nervous. I wonder what they will say, will the kick me out? Will they tell me I have to stay with Edweird? I hope someone speaks up soon.

"Well Bella, you know you won't lose me. We spoke yesterday and you know how I feel about the situation and Edward. If breaking up with him is what you need to be happy then I'm here for you as your sister and friend" Oh Rosie, I got up and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Everyone was stunned after she spoke but it didn't stay quiet long. Esme and Carlisle were in agreement with her and would be there for me no matter what. They said that I was welcome to visit anytime and that they consider me their daughter whether I was with Edward or not. Emmett didn't say anything he just gave me a big hug and then told me he loved me and would be there to beat Edward up if I need him too. We all laughed.

"Well darlin' if that's what you need to be free and be your own woman, who am I to tell you no. I am proud that you have chosen to stand up for what you believe and not let others walk all over you." He is so sweet. I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful lips when he talked. Oh, shit empath. I had better control this weird feeling I have about him when he is around. I don't even know what they mean. I hope he didn't catch that.

We walked back downstairs to find Alice and Edward on the couch waiting for us.

"What were you guys talking about and why weren't we invited?" asked Alice. Her voice is so annoying. How does Jasper put up with her?

"Well Alice I need to speak with them in private about something important and didn't concern you at the time" I told her.

"Bella! That is not a way to speak to your sister, and why haven't you come here and said hello to your boyfriend?" Edward demanded. This is why I am so done with his ass.

"I wanted to do this with a bit of privacy, but since you are not able to give me the respect I need and the consideration of speaking to me like a human being I'll do it now. Edward we are done. I don't think we should be together anymore. We just don't work. And she's not my sister." I told him. I was trying to be nice but he left me no choice.

"WHAT! what do you mean we are done. You are my mate you can't just leave me. I refuse to let you go. You belong to me. And what the fuck are you wearing?" That fucking prick, I can't believe the shit he is saying.

"Excuse me? I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person and you don't seem to understand or respect that. All you do is boss me around, telling what to do, what to eat, how many hours I should sleep. You are not my dad, hell not even my dad dictates my life the way you do. It is always what you want or what Alice sees. I am done with both of you. And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ugh, he just won't quit. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about my new car.

"I do all of those things because I know better, I love you. You are just a child, and I see plenty wrong with what you are wearing. It is very inappropriate for a lady to show so much leg. You look like a slut; you should go change. I'm sure Alice has some clothes around here for you to change into. No mate of mine is going to wear so little clothing around others." Oh my fucking god, he is delusional.

"You know Edward, I'm done. I don't have to do anything. I don't want anything else to do with you, or your accomplice. I'm leaving now. Good bye" I had to leave, he was pissing me off, and this conversation would just go around in circles.

"Do not leave Isabella or you will regret it." Alice said

"Go fuck yourself tink. I don't need you and I don't need fuckward over there. I'm done. Don't call me, don't visit me or I will find a way to torch your ass."

"Bye mom, dad. I see you guys later. Call me later Rose. Bye boys" I left them behind speechless in the living room. Now I need a hot bath and plan for my new journey.

Tomorrow find a new job, and start looking at colleges.

**~Love it, hated it? Let me know. If there is something, you want to see I'm open to suggestions. Next chapter we are skipping a few weeks again or maybe another JPOV, don't know yet. Please R&R ~**

**Aixa00**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hello lovelies. Here is the next chapter of LAC, thanks for waiting patiently I hope. This chapter goes to my girl Carla, she has been nagging me LOL since yesterday to post, she needs her fix ;). We are jumping about two months. The story began at the beginning of summer so late June and now we are in late August. Hope you like it. ~**

**BPOV**

Holy shit. It has been two months of fun, bliss and happiness. I've spent the last two months partying like the teenager that I am. Emmet, Rose, Jasper and I manage to find some underage club in PA and Seattle and snuck some booze with us. Yep that's right I got drunk off my ass a few time and I don't regret it.

I danced, got a tattoo, two piercings and kissed some boys. I'm turning into a typical teenager and it's about time but I won't be turning into a slut anytime soon. And the most important part of this summer is that with the help of Jasper I've manage to tap into my shield, I can protect myself more and drum rolls please…. I can block Malice! Wohoo. No more spying for the little troll. The only down side to his summer was Edward calling at all times and texting me. I got tired of it so I got a new number, and since Alice can't see me he won't know it.

Two more weeks of fun and then back to school. This senior year will rock. I'm not the little timid girl anymore. Can't wait to finish and get the hell out of Forks.

**~LAC~**

**JPOV**

Two months. Two months since Bella broke up with Eddie boy. Two months of arguing, yelling and some awesome fun. I can't wait to leave. When she first walked in here wanting to talk to us I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked hot and not like the little sister I was supposed to see her as. Her legs were a mile long and she has boobs! Perky, luscious boobs and I couldn't wait to get a hold of them. _*WTF, why do I keep thinking of her like that, she's a friend; nothing more.* _Buzz, Buzz.

**Really Jasper, boobs? Why not breast or chest?-P**

_**Shut up fucker, I'm thinking here.-J**_

Stupid Peter, always messing with my train of thought. Where was I? Oh yeah Bella's boobs. *snickers* this summer we hanged out and partied a lot. Edward hated it and so did Alice. They kept wanting to know what was she doing, where were we going. Always trying to keep an eye on her. That was the reason for the yelling and arguing. Edward demanding to know where his 'mate' was and Alice acting more clingy than normal, she started to get on my nerves. We kept telling them that it was Bella's decision to break up with him and he needs to accept it, and leave her alone. Carlisle got tired of them both and sent them to Alaska for the rest of the summer, they are due back two days before school starts.

Before they come back I have to talk to the rest of the family. I am leaving and they need to know why.

"Carlisle can we have a quick family meeting?" I asked.

"Sure son, do we need to call Edward and Alice?"

"No, I don't want them here"

"Ok. Family meeting in the living room in 20." Okays where heard throughout the house. I went to my study and decided to send Bella at text. I wanted her here for this.

_**Hey Bella, can you come over? We are having a family meeting and I want you there.-J**_

**Sure Jas, but what's wrong?-B**

_**Everything is fine darlin', I just need to tell you guys something. Please come .X-J**_

**OK, give me a few and I'll be there. X-B**

Now that's that is taken care of now we just wait.

**~LAC~**

We were all in the living room waiting for me to speak. Rose and Emmet where in the love seat, Carlisle, Esme and Bella were on the couch with Bella between them.

"You guys know things around here have been changing. Some for the better others not so much. Recently I've discover that Alice is not my mate."

"WHAT" They all screamed.

"Just hear me out. I started noticing that the feelings that I was having were fake, like she was sending me the right cocktail not to notice that something was amiss. I've never really notice the mating bond feelings between you because that is personal and I don't like to intrude. Ever since Bella confronted them she's been feeling smug, longing and love among other things, and the love and longing was directed towards Edward and not me or Bella. Have you guys noticed how she has taking his sided on everything concerning their break up?"

"Yeah I noticed something weird going on, but with no proof of anything I couldn't say something" Rose stated.

"I noticed the way Alice has been acting towards Edward. When she came over to confront me before I broke up with him, she told me that I should just accept him they way he is and that she backs him up 100%, and that he's the most important thing to her, or something like that." Bella said.

We were all looking at her wondering why she hadn't said anything before.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked her.

"Because, I wanted to see what was going on. I wasn't sure if there was more to it until you said something."

"Ok, well that's one of the reasons that I decided to leave. I wanted to find myself and figure out who I am. I want to be Jasper Alan Whitlock again, not Hale or Cullen. Don't get me wrong I will always be a Cullen or Hale but I need to find out who I can be by myself for awhile."

"You know, we don't want you to go and of course you don't have too. But if it's something you need to do and I'm behind your decision. Have you thought where would you go, and when are you leaving?" asked Carlisle. Everyone faces are of sadness but understanding and Bella has a smile on her face. I wonder why, wont she miss me?

"I know I can stay, but I want a fresh start somewhere. I won't be far just down to Portland to check out their college and see if I like anything there to study. I will probably leave in the next few days. I still have to find a place and furniture, but I definitely want to be gone before the wonder twins come back." They all laughed.

"Oh Jasper. I'm going to miss you and I hope you keep in contact. You have my number and my email, you better use it. And I'm happy for you." Bella said as she walked up to me and gave me a big hug. I'm going to miss her too.

"Thanks sugar, but why happy and not too much sadness?"

"Because you are finally free, you are seeing what I have been seeing for a while and I'm sure others have too. Alice controlled everything about you from your clothes to the way you speak. So I'm happy for you, to find out who you are and to be happy. Who knows maybe your real mate is out there waiting for the real Jasper to show up." She said with so much sincerity that I could have shed some tears if I could have.

"Thanks Bella that means s lot" I smiled at her

After everything was said and done, we lay of the heavy and had a good time together. Bella left early since she had work tomorrow at her new work place in PA and the rest of us did our own thing.

Tomorrow I will be looking for a new place and at colleges. Can't wait to get out of Forks.

**~Like it, hate it. Let know anyways. Some of you expressed wanting to know what's going on with Edward and Alice and why did everything changed. So next chapter is an Edward and Alice chapter. It will be short but not too short. R&R~**

**Aixa00**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Edward and Alice. They are mean and up to no good~**

**APOV**

Why, oh why won't he let her go? I mean I am so much better than her. I have taste, I love gifts and I love to shop. What does he see in that little human? I know Jasper is not my mate as well as Bella not being Edwards mate.

At the beginning I wanted Bella to join our family so Jasper could drain her, then he would feel guilty for killing his mate and leave. Once he left I would get Edward, I would help him heal and help him fall in love with me until my mate came along. But no, that didn't happen. Edward had to fall in love with the human and throw all my plans out the window. I was only with Jasper for security. With all those ugly scary scars he would scare anyone away and I could live a peaceful life.

I don't know what happened; ever since I confronted Bella it's been harder to see her at all in my visions. It's a black spot in her place and if any of our family is with her they disappear as well and I don't know why.

Now I have to plan. I need a way for Edward and Bella to get back together. With her being his singer I have more of a chance to get her killed and then sooth Edward for killing his love and then make him fall in love with me. Jasper would feel the pain from losing his mate and he might leave the family or find away to end himself. It's a win-win.

Edward is better looking than Jasper and has way better clothes than him. He should have been my mate, but oh well, mine will be born in the next 10 years. Now all I have to do is wait for him.

I can't wait to go back home and put my plans into action. I ant believe Carlisle sent me and Edward out here to Alaska with this people. They might think that I see then as family but they are only a means to an end. They mean nothing to me, but I'll continue with the charade until we go back to school. Edward would be so happy to get his Bella back.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that Carlisle sent us up here to Denali; I was only trying to get my mate back. I know what is better for and she needs me, she is very delicate now and needs guidance from someone that knows better. I need to mold her into the perfect submissive so she'll let me drink from her and I can prolong killing her. Yes I said killing her. I haven't loved Bella the human since I had a taste of her wonderful blood in Phoenix. It's like a drug and I want more of it.

When I tasted her blood, it was like a light bulb went off in my head, she is not my mate I should not love her the way mates love another, no I should only love her enough so I can drink whenever I want from her until one day I drink her dry. But all that is a bit hard now. Alice is getting in the way of my plans.

She thinks I don't know that she 'loves' me, or that I know she wants me or Jasper to kill Bella so she can have me. I might act like the loving brother at the time but I can't wait to get rid of the bitch. She is so annoying with her plans, to get Bella and me together or with her whinnying about Jasper that I wish I could kill her. But I won't, no need to add more fuel to the already roaring fire.

I need to win Bella back. I guess the first step is to act like I've learn my lesson, that I won't be so controlling and give her the space she needs. She will take me back and she will love me again. This time I would be more subtle with my tactics. Make her think that what I want is what she wants and that she made the decision. It will take time but I'll get there. I have all year to convince her and then as soon as high school is over I will take her away and have my fun with her.

I have so many details to finalize once we move back home but for now I will have my fun. The Denali sisters are just what the doctor ordered.

**~I know its short but I don't want to give away any of their plans yet. One of them might included Victoria. So what did you think? Does it answer a few of your questions or does it give you more?~ R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed, I was a little stuck, a little lazy and had homework to do. For now on I will be updating weekends and when I have off from school. One more class left and I'm done, with college YAY! So here we go. Hope you like it.**

**~*I don't own anything, SM does*~ **

**JPOV**

Portland is such an amazing place. I love the little house I bought tucked in the forest. Is a small cottage with three rooms just what I needed and wanted. I hated all the ostentatiousness of the Cullen's; they always thought that bigger was better when it's the opposite.

I've been in town for a couple of weeks and I decided to get an English degree at the local community college. I really hated the way the history teachers were always messing up the Civil war I figured I could right a few wrongs if I went into teaching. I start Monday morning.

I made my way to the store to pick up a few supplies that I need when I smell something familiar. A vampire. I made my way to it to make sure there weren't going to be any problems with me staying here an all. I follow the smell to the store I was heading into. Once I walked in I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There at the cash register was Victoria.

"Victoria?" I asked. She snapped her head up and looked right at me, slightly frighten.

"I won't hurt you. I'm not here to cause problems, Just wondering why you are here, that's all." She relaxed after that. "Hey Al, I'm going to take my break, I'll be back in a bit" she told someone before she walked away from her register.

"Jasper, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here? I thought you were a nomad and after James I was sure that we had to keep an eye on you" At the mention of James she flinched a little and looked sad. I could understand, she was with him for a long time and then just by herself.

"Yeah I was a nomad, but after _him_ I wanted more from this life. He wasn't a nice man and even thought I thought I loved him, after seeing him go after the human I knew that I was just a play thing to him. He didn't really love me you know. I think he only wanted my skill."

"What can you do?" I asked her. I was curious now. I wonder if that is why we were never able to catch her.

"I have the power of evasion; no one can catch me if I will it." She said very proudly. "I have to go back in, can we talk more later? If you are not going to hurt me that is."

"Yes we can talk later, where you staying or you can come to mine if it would make you feel better. I'm not here to hurt you. I actually left the Cullen's so it would be nice to have a friend." I told her. I couldn't feel anything but relief from her and maybe just maybe I can make a friend outside of the family.

"I can come to yours. I just live in a little apartment across the road and we wouldn't have any privacy to talk. I want to learn why you left them and what happed to the human" she told me. So I gave her my address. We went back inside the store and I finished getting what I needed. I waved a good bye and got back on my bike.

On the ride home, I was thinking of the possibility of friendship and what would come out of it. It seems like she really just want to make more of her life than running and causing chaos all the time. I can sympathize with that.

_Buzz, Buzz_

*She will be an ally. You will need her in the future*

***Pixie bitch, will be calling in 5 minutes***

Sigh. Peter always so fucking cryptic, but so useful all the time.

***Thanks Major, I knew you love me. Your phone will ring in a minute***

_**~Thanks Pete~**_

Just like Peter said my phone was ringing.

_Ring, ring._

"Yes Alice"

"_Don't yes Alice me! Where are you? I come back and I find my husband gone and divorce papers on the bed. What the fuck Jasper, you are nothing without me. You owe me!"_

"Alice, shut up. I don't owe you anything. You might have picked me up when I was in dark place but what you have done to me replaces any gratitude I had for you. I don't love you anymore and I am sure as hell not coming back to you."

"_Jasper, what are you talking about. I love you and we are mates. You can't leave me. I will give you time to yourself if that's what you want but I 'see' that you will be back. I know you will. I will be here when you slip up."_

That little fucking midget. She is delusional if she thinks I'm going back to her controlling ways. I have more control than they think. I will show her when I don't show up.

"Alice you are fucking delusional. I'm not coming back for you. If I ever set foot in Forks again it won't be to see you. Get over yourself and sign the papers. I expect them back within the week." I hung up on her. I didn't want to hear anymore of her nagging voice. But I will call Carlisle to make sure she signs them and sends them to me. I can't wait to get rid of her.

**~*LAC*~**

It was around six in the evening when there was a knock on my door. I went to go answer it and let Victoria come in.

"Hey Victoria, how are you?" I asked. It's the polite thing to do.

"I'm fine, and you? And please call me Tori. I don't like Victoria it makes me feel like I'm in trouble." I chuckled, just like Bella. Oh shit I forgot to call her, even with vampire memory what a shocker.

"Ok then, Tori. I'm doing well. So tell me how did you end up here in Portland?"

"After James went after the human, I took my chance to escape him. He had me under some sort of power. All he had to do was ask to jump and I would ask how hi. I didn't have to control unless it was to escape and that was only when he commanded it. I was miserable so I jumped ship once I could. Laurent wasn't any help but he wasn't mean either. He was with us for companionship only. Last I heard he found a mate and he is very happy. How about you, why did you leave your coven?

"We call ourselves family not coven since we act like one. The reason I left was because the person I thought was my mate actually lied and manipulated her feeling and emotions to make me feel like I was in a mated relationship. But now that I think about it I never had that urge to mark her as mine. I wish I would have thought of that back then and it would have saved all the heartache."

"What a bitch. That was really fucked up. But why did you leave? Did they kick you out?"She asked

"No, they didn't. But I wanted to find myself and be on my own for a while before trying to find my mate."

"I can see that, so what happened to the human? Was he turned yet? You know the Volturi will find out and it will cause problems."

"Yeah I know. I keep telling them that but they think it will be ok. Bella actually broke up with Edward not that long ago; she got tired of his controlling ways." I tell her.

She is quiet I wonder what is she thinking. I hope she will not cause problem with what I told her. Bella should have a chance to experience as many human experiences as she wants before he has to be turned.

"Tori, are you alright?" I asked her. She is sitting there like a statue and having some crazy emotions.

"Yeah, sorry. I spaced out. I was thinking about James and his controlling ways. I'm glad that she was able to walk away from that relationship, but what happens now. She still needs to be turned."

So I told her about Bella's plans, and what she wants to do with her life before turning. We spoke some more throughout the night. Getting to know each other more and more and in the end I started to see her as a sister. We spoke about her change and mine and it turns out with have the same maker. She managed to escape Maria's clutches using her gift and hasn't been back to the south since.

Once it started to get light out we exchanged numbers and she went home, she still had to get ready to go to work and needed to hunt before she went in; she doesn't hunt in Portland. I went into the forest behind my house for a hunt as well and I needed to call Bella and tell her about my new friend. I won't tell the Cullen's yet, I don't need them telling me what to do about this new relationship and she doesn't need to be judge like sometimes they seem to do.

***How was it? Did you like it? Let me know. R&R***

**Maybe more later if not see you next weekend **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I forgot to say that someone gave me the idea of Victoria being good. I don't remember who was it, but thanks for the idea =)**

**BPOV**

Jasper left a couple of days ago and we have been talking almost nonstop since he left, he has become one of my best friends along with Rose. Yesterday the wonder twins came back; I haven't seen them I am in no hurry to be around them. Rose texted me letting me know of their return, and that they are not happy specially Alice. Jasper had left her the divorce papers on the bed and left without saying good bye.

I need to check my email before school this morning. I won't have time after since I have to drive to PA to go to work.

_**From:**__J. A. Whitlock__  
><em>_**To:**__Bella Swan__  
><em>_**Date:**__08/20/2008_

_Hey Bella, Sorry I didn't call last night. I had some errands to do and I ran into someone unexpected._

_How is school? Are you putting those boys in their place or do I need to get Emmett to play big brother._

_Love,_

_Jasper._

_**From: **__Bella Swan__  
><em>_**To:**__J. A. Whitlock___

_**Date:**__08/21/2008_

_Hey Jas, everything is good here. The boys in this school had been put in their place no need to worry. I was a little mad at you that you didn't call like you said you would but I guess I can forgive you._

_Who did you run into?_

_I almost got into it with Lauren and Jessica yesterday; stupid whores think they can do whatever they want._

_I miss you_

_Love,_

_B~_

He is so sweet. I wonder who he found in Portland. I hope is someone nice so he is not so alone.

I finished getting ready and left for school. On the drive I pondered which school I will choose. I don't know if I want sunny or cloudy; I want my family to be able to visit but at the same time and I don't Edward or Alice to show up unannounced.

I wonder if they will show up to school. They weren't there yesterday, not that I really care.

I got to the parking lot and got out. As soon as I got out I saw the silver Volvo parked not too far from where I did. I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards Angela. She was waiting for me at the door of the library.

"Hey Bella, How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing ok, just wanting this day to be over already. I don't want to put up with Jessica or Lauren crap today."

"Yeah I know they don't have anything better to do. So what up with the Cullen's? They are staring at you."

"I don't really know or care, I am so done with them two." The bell rang before she could reply.

We made our way into the building and into the library for our study hall period. Alice and Edward walked somewhere else. After study hall we went into the main school. I headed towards English and Angela had math. We will see each other at lunch.

Once I walked in I made my way toward the end of the classroom. Just because I was smart didn't meant I wanted to seat in front. When I sat down and got my things ready for class Edward walked in. He was looking a little too happy; I wonder what the hell he is planning. He sat next to me and tried to talk to me but I ignored him.

"Hello Bella. How are you? He asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. I had nothing to say. I went back to pay attention to the teacher, but he wouldn't stop.

"Come on Bella. You know you missed me. Don't ignore me. You are breaking my heart." Was he serious? He doesn't have a heart and I really don't miss him.

"You look lovely. Did you cut your hair? You smell different too, what are you using now. It doesn't smell like strawberries." OMG he just won't stop.

"Mr. Jones, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher. There was only a few minute until the bell and I wanted to get away from him.

"Sure Bella, go ahead" he said. "Thanks Mr. Jones" I grabbed my things and left. But I didn't go to the bathroom. Most likely Alice was listening and was probably waiting for me there. I went out to my truck and sent a text to Jasper, Emmet and Rose.

_Hey guys. Edward won't leave me alone. He keeps wanting to talk to me, what should I do.-B_

_**Keep ignoring him Darlin'. And stay around others, never alone.-J**_

**Are you alright. Do I need to come get you Bells? I will gladly kick his ass for you. –EM**

Bella just hang in there and stay with your friends all the time.-R

_Thanks guys, love ya'll-B_

I went back inside to math class. Most boring class ever. After that the first half of the day was uneventful. I didn't have any more classes with any of the wonder twins.

During lunch I sat with my friends. Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler and the whores. We were eating lunch when Jessica said something.

"Hey Bella, how come you are not sitting with your precious Cullen's? Did they finally kick you out of their circle?" She sneered.

"Not that is any of your business but Edward and I are no longer together, so have at it. Not that he will pick you anyways" I stated calmly. I don't need to get in trouble and mess up any chances at an ivy school. The whole table laughed as her face turned red. But Lauren had to say her piece too.

"Aww poor Bella. Did Edward dump you for being a prude? Is your heart broken?" Did this bitch think she can get to me? I don't think so. I hung around Rose all summer, I can stand up for myself now.

"Actually Lauren, he is the prude. You would think that with all the times that I offered myself to him, he would have caved but no. He is still a shy little boy that doesn't know pleasure and passion if it hit him in the face." I said knowing that he was listening to our conversation.

"Maybe you just didn't do it for him. He needs someone that can show him the ropes and knows how to give him what he wants" she stated. I started to laugh she actually thinks that she has a chance.

"Well Lauren, why don't you go up to Edward and offer your services. I mean since you are offering something that I apparently don't have." I wonder if she will do it. Hehe the look on Edwards face is priceless. I guess he is seeing into her mind and he doesn't like what he sees. Fucking prude.

"I'll do it. Just watch and learn." She got up and walked up to Edward. We couldn't hear the conversation since they were too far away but we could see the emotions on Edwards face and him shaking his head no.

When she came back she had a look of defeat on her face. We were all waiting for her to speak and tell us what happened.

"Well Lauren, what did he say? Did he take you up on your services?" I asked

"No, he told me that would never happen. That he wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole and he only loved one person."

"Maybe he's gay" Mike said. At that we all laughed.

The bell rang and we made it back to class. I had biology with Mr. Banner next. Then I had Art class and last gym. I walked into the classroom and sat at my lab table waiting for the class to start. Edward came in and sat next to me again. Ugh! Will he ever stop?

"Why did you do that Bella? You know I only love you."

"Edward please stop. I won't be getting back together with you. Like I told you before we are done. Stop trying is not going to happen. Go find your mate." I told him.

"You are my mate and I won't stop until you take me back. You'll see reason soon enough" Was that a treat. It better not be.

"Was that a threat Edward?"

"No mia Bella is a promise. I will get you back and you will love me once again. "Boy was he delusional. It will never happen. I have to talk to Carlisle about a way to secure my windows and the others around the house. I have a bad feeling that he will try to come to my room, and do something to me. 

"Whatever Edward, how do you know that I'm your mate when you won't even touch me or treat me like a mate should." I wonder how he will answer that question.

"I know because Alice told me and I feel it. I treat you how I think you should be treated and I only do the things I know would be best for you. Just accept that you are mine and we can stop pretending that you don't want me."

"So Alice told you. Maybe she told you because she wants something. Maybe it's time to think for yourself instead of waiting on Alice to tell you what to do. Get a life Edward. I don't want you and I never will again" His eyes started to turn black with anger but I didn't care. I was done with him and as soon as I can I'm leaving this place. Maybe I should go speak with the counselor about graduating early and leaving for college next semester. I will talk to Charlie about it. Finally the bell went off and I left the classroom.

I went to art class and there, waiting for me was Alice. What now? They really need to leave me the hell alone. I was pissed but I won't go off on her yet. I need to calm down.

I sat away from her, and waited for the other students to come in. At the very last minute Alice picked her stuff and sat on the chair next to me. I was stuck. There were no more seats for me to go to and the last student just walked in. Fuck my life.

***Last chapter for today. I have homework to do, and reading to catch up on. I decided to rec some fics that im ready now. So if you haven't read them go show them some love.**

**J/B A forest fire by Bedelia **

**http:/ www. fanfiction****. net/s/7626960/1/A_Forest_Fire**

**E/B An Education by BellaScotia**

**http:/ www. fanfiction****. net/s/5903446/1/**

**J/B I object by Carolina Rose**

**http:/ www. fanfiction****. net/s/7712028/1/**

**Any story by mama4dukes but my fav so far is**

**P/B Intensity ****http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/7368587/1/Intensity**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. I don't know how many there be this weekend. Hope you like. Ideas and suggestions welcome. Locations for the college (s) have been research but not if her choice of degree is offered.**

***I own nothing. SM Does***

**BPOV**

Once I got home, I started to think how I will convince Charlie that graduating early is my best interest. I spoke with the counselor before leaving school and she said if I wanted to I could graduate as early as next week.

I couldn't stay here any longer, they don't know how to stop and get over themselves. I will miss the others but my life and sanity are more important. Thinking about what Alice had said only proves the fact that I need to leave Washington. Maybe I can go down to Jaspers and go to community college there before hitting the big school in the fall.

_~Flashback~_

_I decided to be nice. No reason to set the evil pixie off._

"_Hi Alice. Why did you change seats?" Dumb question I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to say._

"_Hey Bella, how are you? I missed you while we were in Alaska what did you do this summer? I like your new clothes." She asked in her overly sweet, bubbly voice._

"_I'm doing well. But I know you don't care how I really am or what I did this summer. Why don't you just tell me what exactly is that you want?" I wanted her to get to the point. I'm tired of their passive aggressive shit. Like I'm going to fall for that. I might have been naïve before but not anymore._

"_Wow, Bella you've been growing a back bone lately and I'm not sure I like it, but anyways I'll get to the point. I want you to take back Edward. He misses you for some reason and he deserves to be happy above anything else even if it is with you, and you will do it."_

"_Alice I don't give a fuck whether you like my attitude or not. I'm not going back to Edward. There is no way in hell that I will take him back. Its call free will. I choose not to be with him and be free. You can't do anything about it." I'm really getting fed up with these people; it's time for me to move on and away. I will talk to Charlie tonight._

"_Oh Bella, how naïve you poor little thing are. It doesn't matter what you want, it only matters what Edward wants and what makes him happy. I will find a way for him to have you even if I have to make you."_

"_What the hell are you smoking? Since when is someone's happiness above others. You are very delusional if you think I will bow down to your craziness. And why is Edward oh so important to you, he is not your mate." The bell rang and I walked out._

_~End Flashback~ _

I got home and checked the mail right quick before starting dinner for Charlie. I found a couple of college letter and one big heavy envelope from Brown University. I wonder why it is so big.

I went inside put my things away and checked my email. There was one from my new BFF Jasper, and one from my mom.

_**From: **__J. A. Whitlock__  
><em>_**To: **__Bella Swan__  
><em>_**Date:**__08/21/2008_

_**Time: **__11:30_

* * *

><p><em>Now Dalin' don't go getting into fights, they are not worth it.<em>

_Sorry I made you mad, even if it was a little bit, it won't happen again. I promise._

_I ran into Victoria. Now don't jump to conclusions yet. She is lonely and trying to make a better life for herself. We stayed until early morning talking about ourselves and what we want from life._

_You would like her once you get to meet her. Please don't tell the others. You know how judgmental they are and they will jump to conclusions without listening to reason. I will tell them when the time comes._

_Hope your day went better today than it did yesterday._

_Miss you too,_

_J~_

_P.S._

_Did they stop bothering you?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: <strong>__Bella Swan_

_**To: **__J. A. Whitlock_

_**Date:**__08/21/2008_

_**Time:**_ 1530

* * *

><p><em>Hey Jasper. Guess what? I got a few letter from college. I haven't opened any of them yet, I'm a little afraid of what they say. Does your gift work through the internet I would love some courage at the moment.<em>

_No more fighting for me. I will try to stay clear from them but I think after today that won't be a problem anymore._

_Edward and Alice, sigh I don't think they will stop at any moment. After biology I didn't see Edward anymore but I had a class with Alice. Let's just say that passive aggressive suits her perfectly. She had the nerve to demand that I take Edward back and if I don't she will find away. I'm a little scare but not enough to show her. _

_I have a few things to talk with Charlie about. Once I have an answer I'll let you know of my plans._

_So, Victoria huh. You say I shouldn't jump to conclusions and I won't. I trust you and if you say she is trust worthy then I take your word for it. Just let her know that if she hurts you I will find away to hurt her._

_Gotta go make dinner and open these letters._

_Love_

_B~_

* * *

><p>I make my way down and start searching ingredients for dinner. Umm I guess tacos it is. Dinner is almost ready when Charlie walks in.<p>

"Hey dad, how was your day?" I asked while putting dinner on the table.

"It was fine, a little boring and slow. But I beat Mark at poker" he laughed.

"Really Chief, again with the slacking? I think we need a new Chief and you need to retire" I say while giggling at the look on his face.

"I don't not slack! and I'm still young, I don't need to retire." He said while trying to not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Whatever you say dad. Come on and eat, there are something's I want to talk to you about"

"What are these letters Bells. You haven't open them yet. Is this what you want to talk about?"

"They are college letters and I'm a little scared to open them. I wanted to wait until you got home. That's one thing I want to talk about but it ties in with the other thing." I took a breath. Here goes nothing.

"I want to graduate early and start school (college) next semester. Now hear me out before you get upset. I have all I need to graduate. I spoke with the counselor before I left school and she said that with my grades I could leave school next week and start college right away. I don't want to do that. I want to wait to graduate at the end of this semester and start college in January." I stated and I waited while he ate and thought about what I said for a response.

"Umm. I get that you are a pretty much done, but why the sudden decision to finish early? You were so excited for your Senior year and now you want to leave? Something else is going on. Please tell me what is wrong. I know you Bella" Damn why did he have to be so perceptive. I guess the cop in him.

"Well, you know that I broke it off with Edward, and because of his attitude he was sent to Alaska with Alice. Well, they are back and are almost demanding me to crawl back to Edward. Today I told him to stop trying that it was best just to be acquaintances and to let it be. But he won't stop dad. He keeps saying that he knows what is best, that he loves me and that he will not stop trying to get me back. Then there is Alice. I don't know what is wrong with her. One minute she is my friend and next she is making threats that if I don't make it my own decision to be with Edward that she will make me. I don't know how she thinks she can make me, but I'm just tired of them. I know I shouldn't run from my problems, but dad I don't think they will stop." I told him as much as I could without giving away that they are vampires and that Alice can really make me do something I don't want to do as well as Edward.

"I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. Let me think about it and we can decided together what we are going to do. Let me clean the table and then we will open this letters"

"OK dad, love you and thanks for listening"

Once we cleaned all the mess from dinner we open all the letters and left the big one for last.

They were all acceptance letter except for two, which is fine. I didn't really want to go to California or Arizona. Now for the big one. I took a deep breath and open the one from Brown. I only applied thinking that I wouldn't really get in but why not try. I started reading and I couldn't believe what it said. I was speechless.

"Bella, what's wrong? Say something please you are worrying me" Dad asked.

"I GOT IN, YES, YES, YES. Dad look I got in with a full ride to Brown university. It's an Ivy school. OMG, I can't wait to call Jasper and Rose." I was pacing back and forward being happy about the news.

"That's great Bella. I am so happy for you. When do you have to let them know that you will accept?"

"Umm it says here that to accept the full ride I have to let them know by April 20th." I said.

"Let your mom know before your friends and do what you have to do with the papers so you can go to Brown. Where is Brown again?"

"It's in Rhode Island, I can't wait I'm so excited." I ran to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss. I blushed and he did too.

"Do you still want to graduate early? If you do, do you still plan on taking college courses, and where?

"Yes I do. Now more than anything. I was thinking on going down to Portland with Jasper and enroll in their community college and get a few credits and some of my pre- requisites done ahead so I don't struggle too much at Brown." I say with hope in my voice. I really want to go and this would be the perfect opportunity. I get to spend time with J, meet Victoria and get ahead with classes.

"Wouldn't Edward and Alice know where Jasper leaves? Have you talked to him yet? I won't tell you where to live. You'll be 18 by then and I know you know how to take care of yourself. I like Jasper and trust him but if he gets fresh with you let me know. I will put him in his place." Did he just say fresh? I laughed so hard with tears down my face.

"You, you, you said fresh, hahaha. Dad you are priceless." I couldn't stop.

"Oh hush and answer my questions" he said trying not to laugh.

"Alice and Edward don't know where he is. The family is keeping it from them. No I haven't talked to Jasper yet, I wanted to talk to you first, and if it's ok with him then I want to be his roommate, and don't worry Jasper is a complete gentleman." _Even if I didn't want him to_. Ok, now my thoughts are confusing, why would I think that?

"Ok, go make your calls, fill out your paperwork and go to bed. I'm proud of you." He kissed my forehead and went to bed.

I turned everything off and made sure everything was locked and made my way to my room. Jasper will be the first call I make.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hope you like it and weren't disappointed. Any suggestion on what she should study? Do we want Bella to get a boyfriend in college and loose her v card or stay 'pure' for Jasper. Let me know your thoughts. R&amp;R ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

***Jasper takes night classes. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the Alerts. They mean alot***

***Don't own. Belong to SM***

**JPOV**

Classes have been going alright. Victoria has decided to enroll in school as well. She liked the idea of getting a degree in child education. She said that when she was human she had smaller sisters that she used to take care of and she missed doing something like that. She is not sure if she will be a teacher or a daycare provider.

Today is Wednesday and I have a history class to get too. I sat down towards the back of the class by the door. I didn't want to be tempted and their emotions are not as strong back here. I sat down and waited for the professor to come in and begin the class. Just as soon as I sat down a leggy blond sat down next to me. The lust coming from her was very uncomfortable. I'm not looking for any type of relationship at the moment.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey". I said. Trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

"So... I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yep, just moved down here not too long ago."

"You want to get together sometime. Grab a bite to eat. Maybe study together?" She asked. She was feeling hopeful and lusty. I groaned. I don't want to be mean but I need to let her down.

Just as I was about to answer her my phone started vibrating. I looked at the screen and I saw it was Bella calling. The blond next to me looked at my smile and hers fell.

"Bella! Hey Darlin, how are you_?_

"_Hey Jaz. I need to talk to you, do you have time?"_ She asked. She sounded a little wary but hopeful. Hum I wonder what is going on.

"I'm in class right now but I can call you in about 45 minutes"

"_Oh ok. Well I have some news and I have something to ask you, please call me back as soon as you can."_

"Ok darling, I will call. But you sound worry, are you ok?

"_Yeah I'm fine. Get to class cowboy and call me later. Bye"_

"Bye" I hung up the call and turn to answer the girl sitting next to me. She wasn't there anymore. I didn't even notice her or feel her when she got up.

-O-

Once I got home, I was getting ready to call Bella, when I saw Victoria sitting on the front porch waiting for me.

"Hey Tori. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Hey Jasper, I just came to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking on changing to the animal diet. I want to be able to blend in and not worry about using contacts or they dissolving at the wrong time. So can you help me?" Wow I never thought that she would change her diet. There is nothing wrong with hunting humans as long as they are not innocent.

"Yeah Tori, I would love to help. Just give me a few I have to call Bella back, I don't want to keep her waiting, she sounded like she wanted to tell me something important."

"OK, do you want me to leave while you call?"

"No, she knows we are talking, you can stay here" I didn't want her to leave. This is a big thing that she is doing and I want to help her transition. It won't be easy. We walked inside. I put my stuff on the couch and called Bella.

"_Hi Jasper. I though you forgot about me." _I could hear her pouting.

"No sweets I didn't forget. Victoria is here and wanted my help with something, but she can wait. Now tell me what's wrong and what news you have for me."

"_Tell Vicky that I say hi and I can't wait to meet her properly." _I looked over to Tori and she had a big smile on her face. Happiness was radiating from her in tons. I think she is looking forward to getting another friend. "_So I got into Brown and I was wondering if I could move in with you before I go to school in the fall" _She rushed out.

"Slow down there darling. First congratulations in getting into an Ivy League school. I'm proud of you. Now what is this about you wanting to move in with me? What about Charlie and the family?"

"_I already talked to my dad and he said that as long as you are ok with it that it's fine with him. There is so much going on here Jasper. I need to get out and I was thinking on moving there after New Year's"_

"Why so soon? What about school? Bella what is going on? You have me a little worry. Yes you can move in with me but you have to explain Darlin'.

"_Ok. Here is what happened. I'm tired of Alice and Edwards pushing. Alice told me that she will find a way to get me with Edward and Edward won't stop saying that I belong to him. The school thing, well I spoke with the counselor and I can graduate at any time but I want to be here for the holidays. I will be eighteen by then so my dad has no say in it but he said yes."_

"I understand, and if you feel like you need to leave Forks you can come down here. Do you need help with moving?"

"_No, all I'm taking are a few personal items and clothes. I have a big enough car that I can take all my things on."_ She said feeling a lot better than before. "_And Jaz, thanks, I really appreciated_."

"No problem Darlin'. Keep me updated if they keep bothering you. I might have to talk to Emmett to help keeping an eye on them. Take care, Bye"

"_Ok, bye Jas_" then she hung up.

I cannot believe they are pretty much driving her away from her home, but I think this would be a good experience for her. She can spread her wings and not be looking over her shoulder all the time.

"Sorry Tori. Are you ready to go" I asked her. I've been on the phone with Bella for about 20 minutes.

"Yeah. Is Bella alright. I heard the conversation and I was wondering if I can help you keep an eye on her. What they are doing is wrong. They should just let her go.

"Yes you can. I don't like it either but I don't want to go back there yet. There are too many things that I need to do here. I'll just call Emmet and Rose and we can form a plan of action. Bella should never be alone with those two."

We left the house and went hunting. I taught her the basics. It's no different than hunting humans except that you get to chase your meal instead of them being frozen in fear.

After we got back. I went and did my school work and Tori went home. I decided to call Emmett and let him know what was going on with the evil duo and how to keep Bella safe until she came down here. He agreed that he can keep an eye on her during the school day and they will take turns while she goes to works.

**A/N: Sorry it short and I know it probably sucks, I don't like it either but I hope some of you do. The next chapter won't take all week I already started on it. There is a poll on my profile please go check it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

***SM owns***

**-In chapter 10 I know I said that Bella was working that night, but she called in and stayed home. I just didn't write it. Sorry for any confusion if any.-**

**BPOV**

After speaking with Jasper, I called my mom and told her the news about school. I didn't tell her about moving in with Jasper because I don't want to have to explain Edward and Alice. She knows we broke up and that's all she needs to know until I move. I can't believe that Jasper said that I could move in with him. I'm so happy. I get to try college for a bit and spend time with him and Victoria. I can't wait to meet her and earn another friend.

It was late after I talked to my mom so I just went to be. I made sure that my window was completed closed and locked. I don't want him coming in here at night anymore.

-0-

I didn't have any problems today at school the problem children weren't there are it was a somewhat sunny day. At the last minute I went to the hospital to speak with Carlisle and let him know what Alice and Edward are doing and my plans to leave early. He and the rest of the family need to understand that is not their fault but I need to do this for me.

I walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. I asked for Carlisle and the receptionist told me he was in surgery but that I could wait in his office. I waited 20 minutes when he walked in.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked while hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I came to talk to you about what Edward and Alice did yesterday at school and my new plans." I told him.

"What did they do now?" So I told him what happen with Edward and what happened with Alice, everything including the minor threats that they made. I also told him of my getting into Brown and the decision I made about graduating early and leaving Forks.

He was very happy for me about Brown and a little sad about me having to leave but he understood. He also apologized for the evil twins but I told him that it was not his fault that they were going to do whatever they please no matter the consequences.

I left the hospital and drove to PA to go to work. I needed to earn so money if I want to move after the New Year.

-0-

Work was busy today and I'm exhausted, but worth it. My tips today are incredible and I can't wait to buy me something nice or maybe something for my move.

Once I get home I get ready for bed, when I find the Pixie bitch sitting on my bed.

"What do you want now Alice, and how did you get in?" I asked irritated.

"Your dad left the back door unlocked so I came in when he wasn't looking. Now, how are we going to grovel and get on Edwards good graces?" Again with this, I have enough of her shit, time to play her a little.

"Oh Alice, you are right, you have been right all along. I really feel bad about what I did to Edward and I really want to get back with him. I miss him so much and I love him. Will you help me?"

"I knew you would come to your senses, I saw it. Here is the plan. I know it's late but I put some nice clothes in your bathroom. Why don't you go get ready and I'll take you over there to him"

I went into the bathroom and I made sure I took my phone with me. I sent a quick text to Emmett and Rose. I told them that Alice is here and what her plans are. I also told them that I was playing along because I'm tired of fighting. Rose told me to hold on tight that she was coming. I told her that I was about to hop in the shower and I would take my time. Not even 10 minutes later, I hear some commotion in my room. I don't rush but I hurry a bit.

I got dressed on my pjs and went into my room. What I found there made me almost pee my pants. Emmett was sitting on the pixie, messing her hair up and Rose gave her a wedge. Juvenile I know but funny anyways.

I stopped laughing and I looked at Alice. "So pixie did you really think that I want to be back with Fuckward, and that I would do anything for you?"

"You stupid cunt. I'm trying to help you. You belong to Edward! I don't know why he wants you but he does and you need to go back to him or you will regret it." She shouted at me. Thank God that Charlie was working nights tonight.

"You keep saying that I will regret it but I don't understand how? Why is it that you want me to go back to him so badly? You know he is not may mate so give it up already." I told her.

"He is your mate and you will go back to him" she screeched

"Over my dead body he will. You and fuckward need to leave Bella alone. She doesn't want him and he should respect that." Rose told her.

"Ok Bellsy I'm going to take the trash out now and call Jazz man. He needs to know what thing one is doing to get you back to thing two."

"Thanks Emmy and good night. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow"

-0-

Ah, a nice and sunny day. No evil twins today, awesome. I got ready for school, ate some breakfast and I left.

I got to school early and I went to speak with the counselor. She saw me right away and told her that I wanted to graduate by December and I won't be walking during graduation. She asked if I was sure about the walking and I told her that I thought hard about it and I don't want to be here. She told me that I had time to change my mind and that I had to let her know by April.

I went to class and it was a very uneventful day. After school I went home, ate a quick snack and I went to work. The rest of the month went by very quiet. Edward and Alice stop harassing me but I knew that was only to stay on Carlisle and Esmes' good side. She's taken the role of mama bear very seriously and has kept them away with the help of Rose and Emmett. I have lunch with them at least once a week if I'm not working; if I am they come to the shop and keep me company. I am going to miss them once I leave but it's for the best.

When I told them that I was moving they were sad but happy at the same time. I didn't tell them when I was moving or where too because I didn't want Edward to be able to pick it up from their heads. I will let them know once I'm on the road. I'm pretty sure that Rose might have an idea where I am going but she is being patient and not ask.

**That's it for chapter 12. The next chapter we are jumping to a few days before her birthday and then a surprise for her b-day. After that not much will happened so we will be jumping a couple of months and get the ball rolling. I don't want to drag it when its not necessary. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to update when inspiration struck, so here is chapter 13. I won't make you wait more than a week unless I'm super busy.**

**~Not mine. Don't forget to check out my poll please. ~**

**BPOV**

Today it's Thursday, two days until my birthday and I am excited, I can't wait. My mom and Phil sent me an early birthday present and I couldn't believe what they sent me. I knew that they were well off but I didn't think it was enough for them to send me an open plane ticket to Europe. I could choose anywhere to go visit and it didn't have an expiration date. So many choices to choose from and I'm not sure where to yet. I've always wanted to go to England, Paris, Italy, sigh I can't choose; at least I have some time.

Last week I talked to Victoria for the first time on the phone and I have to say that she is a cool chick. We have many things in common and I can't wait to meet her in person so we could hang out. She told me how she was changed and what she is studying at college and I'm proud to call her my friend. I think I talk to her more than I do Jasper, he he and he might be a little peeve about it. Oh well a girl got to have a female friend here and there.

School has been quiet since my talk to Carlisle, and Alice's beat down. I honestly think that they are planning something and are just waiting for the right time to attack or make me pay as Alice says. I'm keeping my guard up around school and I know Em and Rose are always nearby. I've notice that they like to stare a lot, it's like they are picking up on others thoughts to keep track of me since they can't 'see' me. Good luck with that since I really do not hang out with anyone from school. I keep my life private.

Work has been really good. I've pick more hours when I can and the tips I'm getting are awesome. I will miss this place once I leave. I meet a guy yesterday his name is Kevin; he was the hottest human guy I've seen. He is tall, black hair that fell over his eyes, beautiful blue eyes and a rock body that makes me wet just looking at him. I've see him come in a couple of times before, but yesterday he ask for my number after he gave his. Rose was there and was chuckling the whole time.

I don't know if I should go out with him or not. I mean he is cute and I'm single and a little fun never hurt anyone. I'll think about it and maybe I'll call him on my birthday and give myself my very own hunk as a birthday present. Umm that is not a bad thought, I guess we'll see.

_**Saturday September 13**__**th**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today I turn 18 and I am officially an adult. What a weird concept, since i've been an adult practically my whole life, but now its official.

During the summer months I learned the act of appreciation and thankfulness. I don't shy away from gifts or attention but I still hate being the total focus of attention, if that make sense. I can't wait to find out what today brings and I sure as hell hope all is good.

I got up and got ready for the day. I didn't have to work today but dad said that he wanted to spend the morning with me before going to work. I made my way down stairs to the kitchen where I see my dad waiting. He wanted to take me out for breakfast for my birthday. On the way to Port Angeles to ihop we chatted about the last few weeks. He asked if I talked to Jasper about moving in with him and when I was going to use mom's birthday gift, and he told me about work and his plan to go on a weekend fishing trip soon. We talked all the way to the restaurant.

"Here we are Bells. Now keep in mind that you love me." He said. He sounded a bit nervous but I couldn't understand why, it was just breakfast.

We walked in and I hear a squeal _Surprise_! I look over and there sitting in a booth waiting for us was my mom. I squealed, yes squealed and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. I have missed my best friend and mother.

"MOM, wha… when… you are here. This is so great. I've miss you so much" I said. I couldn't even speak I was so surprised. I hugged her even tighter.

"Hi baby. Phil and I wanted to come and surprise you. He has a game here in Seattle next week on Saturday and we thought it was the best opportunity to come see my baby girl. Now tell me everything. How are you? How's school? Any boyfriends?" My dad groaned and Phil just laughed. God how I have missed her.

"All right mom, slow down. All in good time. I have so much to tell you" I said with a smile on my face.

We sat down and order our food. While we ate I told my mom everything from Edward possessiveness and obsessions to Alice weirdness. I also told her about getting into Brown, my choice to graduate early and moving to where Jasper lives and why. You could tell my mom was pissed. It usually takes a lot for her to get mad but when someone messes with her daughter and friend the claws come out.

After she calmed down, she told us about her new job, how she went to school the last couple of years and decided that she like being an architect. How she works for this awesome firm down in Florida and she's really happy. Phil told me about how his baseball season is going and how good life in general has been for them.

Mom said that whenever I'm ready she will go with me to Rhode Island and look for an apartment so I didn't have to live in the dorms. I told her I would think about it, I wasn't sure if I was able to live off campus as a freshman unless I was local.

After breakfast they headed back to Seattle and dad and I went back to Forks. Mom and Phil gave us tickets to the game and told me to come see them whenever I wanted during the week. They had a flight almost right after the game.

-0-

Getting ready to go out tonight. Rose called and invited out to the club saying that she had a surprise for me and that we could celebrate my birthday at the same time. I had no problem with that. I kind of wish that I would have called Kevin tonight and invited him but it was too late. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow if I'm not too hung over.

Once I was ready I made my way downstairs to wait for Rose and Em. Dad said to be home by two but if I wanted to stay with the Cullen's to let him know. I doubt I would but I told him I would text him. I heard Em honking outside. I grabbed my id, money and phone. Stuffed everything in the back pocket of my jeans and headed out.

"Hey Em, Rose. How are you guys?"

"Hey Bella boo, happy birthday" he said. Rose just gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. Where are we going?" I asked. I was curious about which club and what my surprise was.

"We are heading to Seattle. There is a new club opening up and we figure to take you out and celebrate your big 18, your surprise is also there." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Who else is going besides us?" I asked. She looked at me knowing exactly what I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are there. They are watching your surprise for us. The evil duo won't be there. They left for Alaska on Friday after school. I don't know why but I don't care either." She said.

I really wanted to ask what the surprise was but I knew they wouldn't tell me. I kept seeing Emmett bouncing in his seat with excitement. I hope is nothing naughty or crazy, but knowing him I wouldn't put it pass him to have something crazy for me.

Once we got there and found a parking spot, we walked to the club doors. The line was super long, it wrapped around the building. This must be an awesome club or something big is happening since its opening night. We walked straight to the door and Rose worked her vamp magic and got us in. You could hear the groans and protest from the other people in line. Once in we walked to the VIP of the club, there I Found Esme and Carlisle and to their right I found someone I didn't think I would see until I was done with school.

"Happy birthday Darlin'" Oh damn that voice. I'm glad now that I didn't call Kevin.

"Hey Jasper" I said in a quiet and breathless voice. I really wanted to know what the hell was up with my reaction to him. I know he is attractive and his voice could melt ice but why do I feel the way I do around him. The boy is trouble and if I know myself I know that I'm fucked if in not careful.

***Hope you like it. R&R, I want Peter to have a little interaction with Bella by text. What would be a good nickname for her from him? Give me some ideas please. Next update is sometime at the end of the week.* XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's late. I don't have a legitimate excuse unless me reading fan-fiction counts. Here is chapter 14. Oh this chapter might have a few different POV's. I won't make a habit of it unless it calls for it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on LAC:<em>

"_Happy birthday Darlin'" Oh damn that voice. I'm glad now that I didn't call Kevin._

"_Hey Jasper" I said in a quiet and breathless voice. I really wanted to know what the hell was up with my reaction to him. I know he is attractive and his voice could melt ice but why do I feel the way I do around him. The boy is trouble and if I know myself I know that I'm fucked if in not careful._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that he was here. Oh my god I'm so happy. I wonder if he brought Victoria with him. I walked up to Jasper and gave him a hug, I've miss him so much. I didn't realize how much until now.

"I've miss you Jasper, I am so glad you are here. When did you get into town?"

"I've miss you too. We just got in around noon today. I wanted to come see you but I knew that you were celebrating with your dad."

"Did you say we? Is she here?"

"Yeah I said we. She is not here. She thought that it would be better with family tonight and maybe tomorrow you guys can meet."

"I would love too" I told him. I made my way to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them. They wished me a happy birthday but told me that they were not staying long. They had to get ready for a medical conference in New York.

We chatted some and then the parental unit excused themselves and left. As soon as they left a drink appeared in front of me. Emmett was looking at me with a glint in his eyes. He wanted me to loosen up and get drunk. Who am I to deny my brother. It is my birthday after all.

We drank and talked for a while. I was feeling pretty good. An awesome song came on and I pulled Rose to the dance floor. We were moving to the beat of the music and enjoying the song. I closed my eyes and let the beat move me and free myself from my problems. Running my hands up and down my body without a care in the world, I swivel my hips, hands in the air. I haven't felt this good since this summer and it's nice to let go. The song was over and I was about to walk off the dance floor with Rose and get a drink when my favorite song 'In the dark' came on. I couldn't leave. Rose left and went back to Emmett.

_On my waist, through my hair.  
>Think about it when you touch me there<br>Close my eyes, here you are all alone dancing in the dark.  
>Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?<br>Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark_

The club got darker, adrenaline started pumping through by body. It was like an electric charge went through me and I could not stop moving. With my eyes closed I kept on dancing, and I swear I could feel hands running up and down my body. They were turning me on.

_When you work on me,  
>Open my body up and do some surgery,<br>Now that you got me up  
>I wanna taste it<br>And see those pocket aces.  
>I wanna see who you are<em>.

I wanted to turn around to see who was dancing with me. He smelled so good and I wanted to run my hands through their body. The person dancing with me wouldn't let me turn around and see them, they held me tightly and continued to move my body against them. I could feel how hard he was. It was turning me on even move. I couldnt stop myself from rubbing against him. I moan and continued dancing while the stranger started kissing and licking my neck.

_I got a sex drive to push the start.  
>On my waist, through my hair.<br>Think about it when you touch me there.  
>Close my eyes, here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark!<em>

Oh that feels so good. I wanted to turn around and look at my mystery dancer but once again he wouldn't let me turn. He continued his assault on my neck. He lips felt cool but I didn't really thought about it, they felt damn good. Towards the end of the song my mystery guy disappeared. I turned and he wasn't there. I looked around all the people but that has harder than looking for a needled in a haystack. I finished dancing to the song and then walked to the table.

Once there I saw Rose and Emmett in a heavy lip lock and Jasper no were to be seen.

"Hey guys, where did Jasper go? I asked them

"He said that the lust in here was getting to be too much for him and he left. He told me to tell you sorry for no saying good bye but you were having fun out there and he didn't want to ruin it. And to call him tomorrow so you could meet his friend."

"Oh ok. I'm just going to dance a few more songs and then I'll be ready to go" I walked away. I was a little sad and disappointed. I wanted to talk to him so more but I guess I can sort of understand.

**RPOV**

She walked away from us and I could tell she was sad that Jasper wasn't there. I saw the two of them dancing and you could feel the electricity from here. They were so in tuned with each other it was like they were mating on the dance floor. I noticed how he wouldn't let her see him every time she tried to turn around.

I think our Jas found his mate on our sister. He might not know it yet but it won't take long for him to figure it out. I hope once he does it doesn't take him forever to tell her or she will move on with her life. I wonder if she feels something for him. I will have to keep an eye on her and see how she interacts with him, while he is here.

One thing that the rest of the Cullen do not know, only my Emmett does is that I can see relationship bonds. It's like Marcus they only difference is that I can point you in the right direction of where your mate is if you haven't found them yet.

**BPOV**

I wasn't really feeling it anymore. I went back to the table and told Rose that I wanted to go home. She asked if I was alright and I told her I was fine, but that I was buzzing and getting tired. I told her I wanted to go home and not the Cullen's as not to risk it if the duo came back early. Once at home, I quickly changed and went to bed.

Waking up I feel like my heads is about to fall off. It hurts so much, I didn't think I drank that much last night. I rolled over and see a glass of water and some pain pill. I took them and got up, I had things to do today. I showered and went downstairs to get some food. I didn't even know what time it was but I didn't care. Once in the kitchen I made me some coffee and started to look for something to eat. I lounged around all day. I didn't feel like doing anything.

-0-

I was making dinner for Charlie when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"_Hey Darlin', how are you feeling? Are you mad at me?"_

"Oh, Hey Jasper. I'm feeling alright. I had a headache earlier today but I'm good right now. Why would I be mad at you?"

"_Glad to hear you a feeling ok. I thought you were mad because I left early and you didn't call me today so you could meet Tori."_

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Jasper. I completely forgot that I needed to call you today. I understand why you left but please next time let me know. I was bummed out that you weren't there when I came back from dancing." I told him. I wonder if he saw the mystery guy from last night before he left. I didn't even think to ask Rose.

"_I'm sorry Bella. I won't do it again. When do you want to meet Tori? The family knows I brought a friend but they don't know who she is and I wanted you to meet her before I talked to the rest of them."_

"When are you leaving? I have school tomorrow so I won't be able to tonight but I'm off from work tomorrow. I guess we can meet after school."

"_We are leaving on Tuesday. We both have class on Wednesday and she has to go back to work. So tomorrow sounds good."_

"Ok, Jasper. Where do you want to meet? If they don't know about her yet then I guess their house is off limits."

"_You can come to my house. I will text you directions in a little bit." He said his house? When did he buy a house here._

"Jasper, when did you buy a house here?"

"_Oh that's right, I didn't tell you. I bought before I left the family, they don't know about it because I don't Alice to know about it. I figure I would come here from time to time and it would be easier to have my own space than living with them. I love Carlisle and Esme but I can't stand Edward or Alice."_

"I understand. I have to go my dad is here. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Jasper"

"_Good night Bella"._ I hung up the phone and I set the table up for dinner. Charlie walked in and we talked about our day and how was my night last night.

**JPOV**

I danced with her and I like it. I can't believe that I kissed her too and she was enjoying it. She wanted to turn around and I wouldn't let her. She can't see it's me. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I have been having these feelings for Bella for a while now. I do not know what it means and its freaking me out a bit. Ever since she broke up with Edwerido my fantasies about her have become more pronounced than before. I always thought she was beautiful but now she is constantly in my mind.

I have to get out of here before she sees me. I told Rose to cover for me and to tell her it was the lust in the club and I had to leave.

I didn't really leave the club I stood nearby where I could see her but not be detected by Rose. I saw her looking for me or the mystery guy and then give up. I saw her walk toward Rose and ask for me. When she told Bella I left I felt her sadness and disappointment. She tried to go back to dancing but she wasn't into any longer. I felt bad but she couldn't know how I was feeling. If she feels anything from me I want her to figure it out for herself and not because I might feel something for her.

Once they left the club I followed at a distance and waited. Once she was in bed and asleep I crawled through the bathroom window that was left open and set some water and pain pills on her night stand. I left the house to stand guard. I hope she is not mad at me and call me tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~That's it for now. I hope you like it. R&amp;R~<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. They mean a lot to me and it makes me happy that you like the story. Sorry for the delay again, no excuse except a distracting husband. - ) Without further ado, here is chapter 15. Enjoy! **

**Do not own I just play with them. :)**

**BPOV**

I knocked on Jaspers door and waited for him to answer. I was looking forward to spend some time with him and Victoria before he went back to Portland. It would be sometime before we saw each other again and I didn't want to waist the opportunity.

Since the night of the club I've been having very arousing dreams about Jasper. Since I broke up with fuckward I see him in a different light. My feelings for him are less of brotherly affection but more, I just can't explain it. I wish I knew how I felt about him. Sometimes I feel a slight tug in my chest but nothing that bothers me too much and I don't know what it means.

Jasper opened the door with a blinding smile on his face. I felt just as happy to see him if not more.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"Hey Jas, I'm doing ok. How are you? is Victoria here?" I asked.

"So you only came to see her. I'm hurt Darlin, but yeah she's inside waiting for you." He said with a smile on his face and a mock pout. He looks so darn cute, kind of hard to resist him. I followed him inside and saw her sitting in the living room, looking a bit nervous for a vampire.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I want to say that I never meant to hurt you, that was all James game. I wanted to leave but he had some kind of power over me and I couldn't. I am sorry for what he did to you." She rambled.

"Breath Tori, I want to say it's ok but it really isn't. What James did has no forgiveness but you were part of his game and had no control of your actions, for that you are forgiven. I want us to start a new and leave the past where it belongs in the past." I said as I walked up to her. I grabbed her hand and asked her if she wanted to be friends. Her reply was in the form of a big smile and a hug.

Even though I came over to spend time with Jasper he was forgotten. Tori and I got along really well and we had many things in common. We both hated our full names because it made us feel like we were in trouble and we dislike shopping. Going to the store to get what you need and leave was our thing and the best was that we like comfort clothing at home and only dressed up when was absolutely needed.

Before I went home we exchange phone number and email address and we promised to keep in touch. We became fast friends and I loved it. I can't wait for Rose to meet her. She will like her just like I do.

-0-

"Hey Kevin" I said as I saw him walked in.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I was hoping you would call me this weekend but you never did" he said with a pout. He is so cute.

"I'm sorry Kevin, It was my birthday on Saturday and we out with family and friends and I was too hanged over on Sunday to do anything." I told him. I felt a little bad for not calling him but after seeing Jasper I didn't think about him.

"Oh, well happy belated birthday. Where did you go? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I had a good time. One of my friends from out of town came and surprised me. We went to a new club out in Seattle called _Sin._ It was a blast." I told him with a smile on my face thinking of the dance with the mystery guy.

"Yeah I heard of it, someone told me it was kick ass."

"Yep, so what can I get you today" I asked him. I needed to get back to work before I got in trouble.

He placed his order and went to find a seat. I continued working and counted the minutes until I got off. I was still tired and I wanted to get some sleep. Kevin left after an hour here told me to call him soon. He wanted to take me out on a date. I wanted to give him a chance we'll see.

-0-

I was exhausted when I walked through the front door. I went straight to my room. My intention was to go straight to bed but that plan went out the window as soon as I turned on the light.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?" There sitting on my bed, cross legged was a vampire. He was tall, handsome and had red eyes. He looked at me and smiled big. His smile was contagious but I didn't return it even though I wanted to, instead I raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply. I knew I should be scared but I wasn't, I was surprisingly calm.

"Well sugar that's for me to know and you to find out later, but first I wanted to tell you a few things, then I will go."

"If I listen would you tell me your name?" I asked. Is not like I had a choice in listening to him or not. He was a vampire and I couldn't out run him.

"I don't know yet. My name is privilege and maybe I will tell you, maybe I won't. So now what I came here for. Do not go out with Kevin. He may seem harmless but he want more than what you can give him" He said.

"How do you know that, and what is it that he wants that I don't want to give him?" I asked because if he was talking about sex, I was more than ready to lose my v card, it was a matter of finding the right time and person.

"I just know shit sweets, but please listen. He ain't good for you. I know what you are thinking and you are not ready to give that up yet. Second is that you listen to that pull on yer chest. It might be confusing now but it will clear up soon." He spoke with concern and honesty that I could see in his eyes, but I'm still not sure to trust him. I mean I don't know him; he could be lying and just buying time to kill me.

"Well mystery pire, I would think about your suggestion but I make my own decisions these days and I don't know you from Adam." I told him

"Who is Adam? I don't know an Adam?" He said confused. "I hope you listened to what I said. I know it's hard to understand since you don't know me but hopefully you will use that big brain of yours and follow your instincts. Always follow them, they will guide you and help you out on sticky situations."

I just looked at him and nodded, I'm not agreeing with anything. He got up getting ready to leave.

"So you won't tell me your name? don't you think its rude being that you are in my room, on my bed uninvited?" I was getting mad. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to know who he is so I can tell Jasper, on top of that I would have to change my sheets, and I don't know where he has been.

"Not today sweet cheeks. I have to run but I will see you soon. Bye Bella." With that he was gone. He knew my name but I didn't know his. I will just keep that interaction to myself. I don't need Jasper and them to freak out since nothing happened.

After changing my sheets I finally went to bed. It was one am and I had to get up early to for school. I have journalism first thing in the morning as well as photography club I couldn't miss today.

-0-

Weeks went by and I had been getting text messages from an unknown number. Every time I decided to call Kevin, I would receive a text msg saying not to do it. I started listening to my instinct more often than not and every time I would get a text my instincts coincided with the text.

It's the end of October now and the text text msg have stopped. A while back I saw in the news that Kevin was arrested to assault with a deathly weapon and sexual assault on a girl from PA. I am glad that wasn't me but I feel bad that she suffered at his hand. I deleted his number and hopefully I would never see him again.

Halloween was approaching and I was going to a party with Angela and Ben. Rose and Emmett were out traveling and of course Jasper and Tori couldn't come up here this time. Carlisle and Esme are keeping watch while the evil duo went to Alaska to party. Dad was working the night shift to keep all the party goers somewhat under control and I had nothing better to do than to get dressed.

**~* Who is the mystery vamp? 'Im pretty sure its obvious but tell me anyways. This is all I got for now. I'm sleepy and falling as sleep while typing, any mistakes are mine. Nighty night and I promise to have a new chapter by Wednesday. R&R please, yes I'm talking to you. I would love to know what you think. Until next time*~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the new alerts *grins*.Some of you won't get this on Wednesday like I promised and for that I apologize. I had a power outage and couldn't update or post, but here it is. **

**I don't own I just play with them.**

**BPOV**

After getting ready for the party Angela came and picked me up and headed towards the party. It turned out to be at Mikes. I could have killed Angela for dragging me here. Even though it was at Mikes' I had fun during the Halloween party but I went home early. Mike wouldn't take a hint so I went home early.

November came with spending thanksgiving with my father and speaking with Jasper and Tori. Emmett and Rose are still out of town and Carlisle and Esme went to Seattle for the weekend. My mom called and asked me to spend Christmas with her and I agree. We are going to Italy and Paris to spend our holidays and I can't wait. I get to use the ticket she got me and we are going to have a blast.

Edward came over yesterday and tried begging again, but I continue to say no. He looked like he was wearing contacts, his eyes were black but they had a tint of read in them. I think he might be feeding from humans but I don't really have proof.

_**December 23**__**rd**_

I was waiting at the airport in Florida, waiting on my mom. I flown straight here from Sea-Tac and from here we are taking a plane to Italy. We decided not to waste any time and go straight there without me stopping for the night. Phil had away game and wouldn't be able to spend Christmas at home. We will be in Italy for a week and one week in Paris. I'm not sure which we will see first, but I want to do Paris first.

"Hey honey" said my mom as she was walking toward me. "Are you ready for our vacation?"

"Hey mom, yeah I'm ready. I can't believe we are going to Paris and Italy, I'm so excited."

"I know honey I'm excited to. I don't know where to even start. Do you have a preference if we go to Italy or Paris?"

"I kind of want to leave Italy for last, but what do you want?" I asked her. This was her vacation also and I wanted her to choose.

"We'll do it your way but I get to choose which sites to see and in what order."

"Deal"

_Calling all passengers boarding flight A32 to Paris to gate 32._

We got ready to board. We had first class tickets complements of Phil.

We chatter throughout the flight and cached up since September when she came over. She told me how her work is going and how much she is enjoying it and how Phil was doing. I told her about school and Jasper. She wanted details on that. I told her that I had feelings for him but that I wasn't too sure about them. I didn't know how he felt for me and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. What if he doesn't return my feelings. She just told me to follow my heart and that everything will clear up if it was meant to be.

I leaned back on my seat and thought about what she said and what mystery vamp said as well. He said something about me falling the tugging on my chest or something. I'm not sure exactly what it was. I feel asleep thinking about Jasper and what would it be like to be with him.

-0-

Arriving in Paris we made our way to the get our luggage and to find the shuttle to take us to the hotel we were staying at. Once there we showered and ordered some food while we figure out where we were going to go and to plan out our visit. Since we only had a week in Paris, we started to plan. We decided to go to the Eiffel Tower and then some shopping tomorrow, then we will hit Paris Moulin Rouge show tomorrow night, and so forth. We had the whole week planned so we got some rest so we can start bright and early tomorrow.

_**December 25**__**th**_

We woke up early and went out for a good Christmas breakfast, then we went and check out the Eiffel Tower and then shopping. While walking around I had a feeling of being watch, but not a bad creepy feeling. It didn't feel like we were in danger so I shrug it off and continued with my mom. I made sure that I practice my shield before I left Forks and now I'm able to protect two people without getting tired. With that in mind I tighten the shield around my mom and me and continued having a wonderful time.

The feeling never left while we were in Paris, I just hoped it would have gone away but my gut was telling me that it wasn't any time soon.

Once the week was over, we took a small plane to Italy and found a hotel for the night and did the same thing. We planned our stay and where we would go.

In Italy the feeling of being watch got stronger. Sometimes it would feel creepy and others not so much. I wish I could explain what is that I'm feeling but I've learn to trust it with the hole Kevin incident.

Two nights before we left my mom wanted to go clubbing I agreed, I mean how often you get to say you went clubbing in Italy. We went shopping for night clothes and got ready to go. I love how the clubs here open at 10 and close at 6am. It seems like you have more time to party.

We found a place close by the hotel, that way it's within walking distance, as soon as we walked in that weird feeling was back. I looked around and the club/bar we found was full of vampires. I wanted to freak the fuck out but I held it together. I tried to get my mom to leave but she wouldn't budge. She wanted to stay, she like the atmosphere and wanted to have a good time. I decided to leave it alone I didn't want to cause any more attention than we probably would make. While walking toward the bar my phone buzz. I looked at it and I had an msg from my mystery vamp. He is such a pain in the ass.

_***hey sweet cheeks, just keep calm. They won't harm you, just do as you are asked it would be good for you*-MV**_

_***oh, and I know I'm a pain in the ass but you love me*-MV**_

Gees' ok, I guess I will listen to my personal magic 8 ball. I continued my way to the bar and asked for a lava flow. While waiting I looked around and saw my mom having fun and dancing with some Italian men. If I knew she was happy with Phil I would have thought that she would take one of them back to our room.

I was enjoying my drink and getting ready to order another when a man sat next to me and bought me my drink.

"Hello gorgeous, how are you?" He asked. He's voice was husky and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm doing alright, how about you?" I asked.

"Now that I'm with you I'm a lot better" Wow just wow, that was lame.

"um… ok". I turned the other way. I didn't want to dance yet. But he didn't leave.

"you're so hot, your ass is on fire." I busted out laughing that was lame, corny and funny. I tuned to look at him to make sure I didn't hurt his feelings. When I looked into his eyes I noticed that they were purple. Why do red eye vamps get blue lenses instead of brown or green.

My smile faded a bit but I kept my ground and tried to give away the fact that I knew what he was. He just sat there waiting for me to say something but I was frozen I didn't know exactly what to say to him. As soon as he was about to say something my mom came up to the bar and he disappeared.

**DPOV**

I've been watching Isabella Swan since Paris. I was told not to make contact with her unless we see her being reckless and irresponsible. A couple of weeks back the Volturi received a call from Alice Brandon stating that there was a human that new the secret but she hasn't been changed or killed and needed the Volturi help.

Aro sent me and Felix to scout this human and report back to him. So far all they have seen are all the tourist attraction she has done with her mom. I will let master know what is happening but that I coudnt let them destroy her, I was feeling a brotherly pull towards her.

As soon as Bella's mother returned to her , he excused himself to make a call to the masters. Once he explained to Aro his findings on Bella he was given an order to bring her to the Castle but to explain to her that no harm would be done to her and her mother.

**Alright here is the ending of chapter 16. I hope you like what I did this time. Let me know how I am doing , please R&R. Until next time. Next update sometime this weekend.**

**All errors are mine, especially since im falling asleep. ;)**

_**Lava Flow**_

There are numerous variations for making a Lava Flow. This biggest difference is that some recipes use 1 oz. of light rum and 1 oz. of Malibu® coconut rum. When Malibu® coconut rum is unavilable you can use 1 1/2 oz. of light rum and 1/2 oz. of coconut cream.

**Prep Time: **5 minutes

**Cook Time: **5 minutes

**Total Time: **10 minutes

**Ingredients:**

1 oz. light rum

1 oz. Malibu® coconut rum

2 oz. fresh or frozen strawberries

1 small banana

2 oz. unsweetened pineapple juice

2 oz. coconut cream

**Preparation:**

Blend the 2 rums and the strawberries in a blender to form a smooth paste. Pour this mixture into a tall (Collins or Hurricane) glass. Rinse the blender. Blend the banana, the coconut cream, and the pineapple juice in blender with crushed ice until smooth. Pour this mixture into the glass with the rums very slowly and watch as the strawberry mixture oozes its way to the top along the sides of the glass creating the flowing lava effect. Garnish with a pineapple wedge and paper umbrella.

**If Malibu® Coconut Rum is Unavailable**

INGREDIENTS

1 1/2 oz. light rum

2 1/2 oz. coconut cream

2 oz. fresh strawberries

1 small banana

2 oz. unsweetened pineapple juice

PREPARATION

Blend the rum, 1/2 oz. of coconut cream and the strawberries in a blender to form a smooth paste. Pour this mixture into a tall (Collins or Hurricane) glass. Rinse the blender. Blend the banana, the rest of the coconut cream, and the pineapple juice in blender with crushed ice until smooth. Pour this mixture into the glass with the rums very slowly and watch as the strawberry mixture oozes its way to the top along the sides of the glass creating the flowing lava effect. Garnish with a pineapple wedge and paper umbrella.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17 *Not mine, I only own the plot* **

**BPOV**

After mom had her fun, she was ready to go and get some rest. We had plans tomorrow to go to Milan. We planned on going shopping as well as site seeing. Since we are in Venice it would take us about 2-3 hours on the bus there.

We paid the tab and made our way to the hotel. That weird feeling of being watch started again and it was seriously getting on my nerves. I urged my mom to walk a little faster, I was ready to get in the room and call it a night. It was three in the morning, I was pretty tired.

Once in the room, my mom made her way into the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. I was getting our things together for tomorrow and calling the front desk to set up a wakeup call for the morning. As soon as I put the room phone down, there was a knock on the door. I wonder who that was at this hour. No one knew we were here and it's way too late for anyone to be knocking. I decided to ignore it. Maybe it was a drunken person knocking on the wrong door and they'll get tired or waiting eventually. As soon as that thought cross my mind my phone buzzed.

_***Kitten, go answer the door. They won't harm you.-MV***_

Ugh, ok I guess my eight ball is working 24/7 today. I walked to the door and I peeked thought the peep hole. There on the other side stood the man from the bar, waiting patiently for me to open the door. I leaned my head on the door and took a deep breath. Once I calmed myself I stepped back and opened the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello Bella. My name is Demetri and this is Felix. I'm part of the Volturi. I came to inform you that you and your mother need to come with me to Voltera." He said. I know who the Volturi is and I wonder what they want with me. I mean I know the rules but I haven't said anything to anyone for Aro to find out that a human knows.

"Umm... how do you know my name and why do I need to come with you?" I asked. This was way too weird and I'm not just going to say ok without finding the facts first. I knew I should have kept my shield up more often but then I would get tired faster. Before he could answer my phone buzzed again.

_***Don't be scare kitten. They will take care of you and nothing will happen. Trust me and your feelings.-MV***_

"I know your name because I was sent for you. You are in danger and we came to get you to safety and explain what is going on. Please come with us and our masters will explain." He said

"What about my mom. I don't want anything to happen to her, she doesn't know anything and you guys have red eyes." I told them. She is as perceptive as I am and she will figure out that something is wrong with them.

"There is no need to worry about that. She will be surrounded by humans exploring the castle while the masters speak with you. She won't notice a thing and we promise no harm will come to her while at the castle." He said. I don't know. My feelings are telling me that he is being honest and it's not like I have a choice in the matter.

"Ok, we'll go but what do I tell her. We were set to go to Milan tomorrow morning and our bus passes were bought already with no refunds." I told him. I was bummed out about missing the trip to Milan. I actually was looking forward to go shopping with my mom. I mean its Milan you can't pass that up.

"Don't worry. You can tell her that you won a contest right before leaving the bar and you wanted to wait until you got back to your room to tell her. Tell her you won a paid trip to Voltera leaving early tomorrow morning to visit one of their ruined castles and an overnight stay. I'm sure the master won't have a problem with planning your trip to Milan after you are done speaking with them, but you need to come with us."

"Fine. What time do we leave?"

"Please meet us downstairs around ten. We are taking a private plane to Voltera. It's about a forty five minute ride my plane and three hours by car."

"Ok Demetri. See you and Felix in the morning" I said while closing the door to the room. Once I closed it I locked it and went to tell mom the news. I'm surprise that she didn't come out here after her shower. I went into the room and notice that she was already asleep. I decided to let her know of the new plans in the morning. I called the front desk again and change the wakeup time to eight instead on six. I looked at the clock and it was already four thirty. I went into my room and went to sleep.

I woke up with a start, I looked at the clock and I was only sleeping for three hours. I got up and went to get ready. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep and I was a little anxious about what the day would bring. In just four hours I would be meeting the kings of vampires and I'm in danger. I should call Jasper and tell him what is going on.

I ordered room service and started to pack our things; next I went and woke up mom. Once she was ready and more awake with some coffee in her hands I explained to her the change of plans. At first she was bummed out because she wanted to see Milan. I told that we still we get to go just not today maybe in a day or so after we check out the castle. Our trip got cut short due to this detour on our plans but hopefully she will still have fun and maybe I will too. After we ate I decided to call Jasper and let him in on what's going on. My phone buzzed when I picked it up.

_***I got it sweet cheeks. I told him what's going on. He's not happy but he trust me.-MV***_

_*Do you know everything that I think about? B/c that shit is annoying.-B*_

_***Nah, just the important things, but you love me.-MV***_

_*I don't know where you got that idea. I don't love you and how do you know Jasper?-B*_

_***Secrets will be revealed in due time princess. Now go get ready-MV***_

I checked on my mom and we made our way down to the lobby, checked out and waited for our ride. Not even ten minutes later a black limo pulled up. From the driver's seat a man came out with a sign that said Isabella Swan. You could tell he was a vamp but he covered his eyes with sun glasses and it wasn't really sunny out.

My mom and I walked up to him with our luggage; he took it with a nod and opened the back door for us. Once in, he put out things in the trunk and made his way to the driver's side and we took off to the airport.

We landed in Voltera forty five minutes later and we got back into the limo on our way to the Volturi Castle. Once there we pulled up to an underground parking. The driver took our luggage to our rooms I supposed, and we were escorted inside the main hall.

"Hello Bella. Welcome to the Volturi. My name is Gianna and I would be the tour guide for your mom. While I give your mom her tour and get her situated in her room and with some fun, Jane here will give you your own private tour."

"Why is our tour separate. I thought we were going to be together for this?" my mom asked.

"Don't worry mom. Since the contest was on my mane I have to go fill out some papers and boring stuff. Go have so fun and I'll come find you when I'm done." I told her before Gianna or Jane could answer. I hate lying to her but it's for her own good.

Gianna and Jane nodded to what I said. I gave my mom a hug and watched her walk away. Jane took me by the arm gently and walked me to where the masters were. I could tell she wanted to say something but decided not to. I wanted to tell her to just tell me what she needed to say but decided against it.

Walking through a different hallway we approached a set of double doors. They were beautiful and elegant. White with gold trims and the letter V engraved in the center of each door. I took a deep breath when Jane knocked on the door. A voice said to come in. She took me by the arm once again and brought me to the other side of the door.

The room was magnificent. The walls were white and the molding was black, there were a few spots of gold here and there bringing the room together very nicely. Walking a little father I noticed three chairs towards the back of the room. They were red in color and the chair itself was black. Each chair had a different monogram letter in black. The one in the middle was A, then to the right was an M and to the left a C. I'm guessing this were the kings chairs. Once completely inside the room and in front of the chairs, another door to the left opened. The kings walked in and once by one sat in their seat.

**APOV (Aro)**

We were informed that Isabella was waiting for us. She had arrived a little earlier than expected and was ready for our meeting. When Demetri showed me the conversation they had I noticed how he felt about her and he would plead for her and defend her no matter what. He saw her as a little sister and didn't want any harm to come to her. Felix had a similar bond with her but since he didn't really speak with her it hadn't really formed.

"Ready Brother's? Let's not keep her waiting any longer than necessary" I said to Marcus and Cauis.

"Yes let's go. I want to see what's the cause of Ms Brandon's problem. She is human so I don't understand why she didn't eliminate the problem herself. "Said Cauis.

"I want to find out myself as well. Something doesn't fell right with her accusations. She didn't even give us a reason besides Ms. Swan being human." I said.

We walked in the throne room and sat down. There in front of us was a very beautiful woman. She looks a little scare and tired.

"Hello Isabella. Welcome to Voltera. I am Aro"

**~Sorry for the major delay. RL gets in the way and my muse took a mini vacation, but now I'm back. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please R&R. Next chapter is already started. Hopefully I can update again by the weekend. ~**

**3 Aixa00 **


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18 *Not mine***

**BPOV**

"_Hello Isabella. Welcome to Voltera. I am Aro"_

I didn't know exactly what to say just I just nodded my head in greeting and arched by brow at him. I wanted to get whatever this was over with. I was ready to get out of Volturi and I have only been here less than an hour. Still staring at him silently willing him with my mind to continue; I really have nothing to say to these men.

"So Ms. Swan, it was brought to my attention that you are in the know of our secret and no one has bothered to turn you yet. I was told that you were a loose cannon and at any moment you will spill our secrets to the world. What do you have to say for yourself?" Aro stated.

How do I answer him without being disrespectful, I mean there is no need to die because of petty words.

"Well Mr. Volturi, I would say that yes I know what you are and no I'm not a loose cannon. What would I accomplish by telling the world that vampires exist? The first this that would happen would be me thrown in a white padded room. No one would believe anything coming out of my mouth. I like my life just as the way it is." I told him.

"Now Ms. Swan you can call me Aro. You may say that you will not let our secret out, yet what is our guarantee that you won't.?"

"Aro cut the bullshit. What is it that you want to know? I want to get out of here and I was told no harm will come to me and that I was in danger. If that is the case this line of questioning is fruitless. You have either made up your mind on what to do with me or you will be very soon. So why am I here?" I was tired of pussy footing around the issue of why I was here. I wanted to get to the bottom of this ASAP. Whoever informed the Volturi about my existence didn't give the right information.

"Straight to the point I see. I received a phone call from one Ms. Brandon stating that she was afraid because there was a human running around with our secret and no one had turned her yet. She said it was her duty to inform us of the crime committed." Ohh that little twit. I can't wait to call Jasper and let him know what the bitch did. I need to figure out what the hell she's trying to do. Why have me killed.

"Well Aro, I could tell you that Ms. Brandon who is Alice Cullen has lost her ever loving mind. Yes I know what you are but that is because of her and her _brother_ Edward." I proceed and told them the story on how I came to know what they are until now. I told him of everything that has been going on in the past months and my plans come this new year. They actually listen to what I had to say and didn't interrupt. Once I was finish they sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

**APOV (Aro)**

Ohh I like her, she is so feisty, she would become a great asset to the guard. I wonder if she would take my offer. Anyways I'm getting ahead of myself. After she told us her story I needed time to think. What she was saying was nowhere near close to what Ms. Brandon said and to now find out that she is the seer from the Cullen's I need to speak with Carlisle.

"Isabella, after listening to your story I must say that I need some time to think. Some of the things you are saying sound unbelievable but I'm willing to give you a chance to prove them right by finding the truth myself. I know you are eager to leave but please stay the night and we will continue this conversation tomorrow say ten in the morning."

"Sure, sure" she said in a bored tone.

"Demetri please escort Ms. Swan to her room and her mother" He nodded and left with Isabella.

"What do you think of her story brothers?" I asked. I need to know what they thought of the situation.

"I think we should look into what she is saying. If there is any truth to her story then the seer lied to get her killed. She shouldn't have involved the Volturi is such petty matters." said Caius

"I agree. Ms. Swan seems very civilized and not really crazy like she was meant to look. I think you should call Carlisle and have a talk with him and see his side of the story." Said Marcus.

"What should we do if Isabella is correct? Should we change her or let her live her human life? I know she should be change but I have this weird feeling toward her." I stunned that I don't want to kill her but I'm not sure what exactly I am feeling. "Marcus what are her lines?"

Marcus closed his eyes to study the lines that Isabella has with us. I've noticed that Caius has been less angry and more subdue since his eyes landed on Isabella. After he opened his eyes he had surprised looked on his face.

"What is it brother, what did you see"?

"Her bond with the Volturi is getting stronger. Her bond to you Aro is of big brother, to Caius is of friend close to lover but not sure it could change and to me is paternal. She won't call me father since the bond to her biological father is unbreakable and the most beautiful I seen but she will come to love me as a close second."

I was a shocked that her bonds to us were so strong. But I wonder what would become of Caius. They could become friends or even lovers. I wonder what she would choose. Caius hasn't had a mate in a long time. His companion was killed three hundred years ago by a nomad and he hasn't been with anyone since. I would love to see him happy. I guess only time will tell.

After that shocking revelation we left the throne room to my office to call Carlisle. I hope he is able to answer and try to clear this mess. Nothing bad will happen to Isabella we will give her the choice to change or not and when.

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle number.

"_Hello Aro. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"Hello Carlisle. I was calling for a favor. It seems that there are some misunderstanding and you are the only one able to fix it for us. Are you able to talk without prying ears?"

"_Umm yeah we can talk, I'm at the hospital. What misunderstanding are you talking about." _He sounded nervous. Oh my friend if you only knew.

"Well let me tell you a little story. I received a call from one Ms. Brandon stating that there was a human by the name of Isabella Swan that knows of our secret. She stated that his human hasn't been changed and that there were no plans to change her. She also said that said human is very uncontrollable and is really close to telling everyone about our secret. Can you explain please?"

He was quiet for a moment. I don't know if in fear or anger but I could hear him huffing and puffing on the phone.

"Carlisle?"

"_Sorry Aro. I was just thinking. I can't believe that Alice would do such a thing. I knew she was causing problems with Bella but I did not think it was this bad. Let me tell you what I know."_

Carlisle proceeds to tell me what was happening in his house and how he was trying to handle the situation. Things seemed a little worse than what Isabella described. I'm glad she was telling the truth now the question is, what to do with Alice.

"Thank you Carlisle for your honesty. I knew most of the story already since we have Isabella here but I needed to confirm it before a decision was made about her."

"_You have Isabella? Aro please do not hurt her. None of this is her fault. What can I do? She is like a daughter to me and I don't want to lose her. Please Aro, re think whatever you are thinking." _

"Do not fret Carlisle. No harm will come to her but you must realize that I had to see for myself if she was a threat or not. Now I have to figure out how to protect her. Your Alice seems hell bent on destroying her and I need to find out why. Please keep an eye on her and report back to me. I have some plans to make."

"_Thank you my good friend. I will keep a better eye on Alice and Edward and I will let you know if anything suspicious happens. Bye"_

"Good bye Carlisle" I hung up.

I looked at my brothers and both have a feral look on their faces. They could believe that someone would want to destroy an angel like Isabella. We need to figure out how to keep her safe.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

-0-

It was nine forty five in the morning when we went back to the throne room to speak with Isabella. I hope she doesn't have any problems with our decision. She walked in at ten on the dot, looking beautiful and ready to get this over with.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, and Caius" she greeted.

"Good morning Isabella. I hope your stay was satisfactory." I told her but once again no answer from her except for her raising her eye brow. "We have come to a decision, but first we have a question for you. Do you wish to become a vampire?"

She hung her mouth open and no words couldn't come out, she was stunned.

"Ummm. I'm not sure. Becoming a vampire is permanent and I would hate to be a vampire alone without a mate. Forever is a long time. I haven't had the chance to think about it. At first I wanted it so I could be with Edward but now that I'm not with him I haven't thought about it. Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be pouncing on me and making me one or draining me?"

"We are not cruel and you were brought into a situation that was not your fault. We are giving you a chance to think about it but we will not push you. You have the choice of staying human or changing, it's up to you, just let us know your decision. Now for our plan. We know that you are moving away from Forks but we want you to have as much protection as possible until we settle this issue. We want to sent Alec and Felix back with you as your body guards" She went to speak when her phone went off.

She took her phone out of her pocket and frowned, she typed something back and waited. Once she got a reply she signed and looked up.

"Ok" she said defeated. Whoever was on the phone made her change whatever her reply was going to be.

"They will meet you in Portland once you leave your home town. Just try to keep safe until then. You may go and pack your things. Do you still wish to continue your vacation or go home."

"Continue our vacation. My mother shouldn't have to suffer and cut short our time because some psycho pixie is hell bent on killing me. Oh and thanks Aro for not making me a meal." With that she walked out of the room leaving me stunned with her little comment.

***Well I hope you like it. Should Caius become a lover or just stay a friend? What did you think of the Volturi? How about what should they do with Alice? Please let me know R&R… Thanks for all the review and alerts, they warm my heart and make me giddy LOL. Until next time ***


	19. Chapter 19

***WOW you guys are effing awesome. I was not expecting the amount of reviews that I did. I walked with a big smile on my face half of my morning, thanks so much. … It seems like almost no one wants Caius with Bella as a lover hehe. Don't worry I wasn't planning on taking it there, it would have made my story too complicated and I'm not ready for a threesome or poly just yet, but it was fun riling you guys ;). Anyways on with the show***

**~Not mine~**

**CH19**

**BPOV**

After leaving the throne room, Demetri walked me to my room if you would call it that. It was a hotel style room. A kitchen, living room, balcony and two bedrooms with their bath attached, it was beautiful. Before he left he let me know that my mom was taking a tour of the gardens and she should be up soon. I thanked him and he left, leaving me with my thoughts.

I paced around the room thinking of everything that Aro told me. I couldn't believe that bitch had the audacity to call the Volturi to eliminate me. What does she get out of this? Wouldn't she know that if found guilty for a false report she could be killed. I know that some of what she said was true but I'm not crazy. I need to let Jasper know what it's going on. He won't be happy but we need to figure her out and take her out of the picture before she takes me. Then there is my dad. If she went as far as calling the Volturi, would she try to hurt him to get to me?

This is so confusing, I'm just glad that Aro is not the power hungry vamp that I was let to believe. I feel a connection to him, well to all of them even Caius. Now that is more of a puzzle than anything. I felt a rush of something when I looked at him. He is gorgeous and I can feel his power and if I wasn't so attracted to Jasper and wanted to be with him I would definitely see if there was something there. Maybe we can be friends and be there for each other. My feelings or six senses are telling me that I will be part of this coven somehow, and since I started believing them after the Kevin thing I would continue to listen to them. I took my phone out and called Jasper before my mom came back. The less she knows the better. She has a wonderful life with Phil and there is no need to ruin it.

"_Hello Darling. Are you ok? What did Aro want?"_

"Hey cowboy, I'm ok I guess but I have some news to tell you and I don't know how are you going to take them."

"_I'm all ears, please tell me."_ He said, sounding a little wary but waiting for my response.

"Well Aro wanted to see me because apparently Alice call him and told him that there was a human running around knowing about vampires and getting ready to tell the world. He wanted to see for himself how true her statement was." I could hear him growling in the background as well as Tori. From I could tell she was just as pissed as him.

"_That bitch. I'm going to fuck her up once I find her. What did they said about you darling. Will you be able to come home? Do I need to come there and get you?"_

"They will let me know tomorrow their decision. I guess I'll call you and let you know what happens. Umm I need a favor Jas."

"_Anything Darling. What is it?"_

"I'm worried about my dad. If she's crazy enough to pull this stupid stunt, I don't want to know what she would do to my father. Is there any way to keep him safe? I don't want to tell him about what you are but I don't see any other way to keep him safe."

"_I could ask Tori if she would go down there. We can tell your dad that she's an old friend from Arizona that wants to go visit. She could stay with you guys until you come down here."_ I really liked that idea. I would have her around until I move and then we can figure out how to keep him safe.

"I would really love it if she said yes. We get to know each other better and then figure something out later on to keep him safe." I told him.

"_She said she loves that idea. She will meet you up there, unless you want her to go to Forks before you get there that way he would have more protection."_

"Yes please that would be great. Thanks so much Jasper. I have to go I can hear my mom coming."

"_Alright Darling. Let me know what happens in the morning. Bye"_ I hung up and went to my 'room'.

I started to get ready for bed and to plan a story for my mom for the morning time. I went into the bathroom and saw the massive tub waiting for me. I filled her up with warm water and bubbles and submerged myself in. It was heaven and relaxing.

-0-

"Mom I have to go talk to the owners of this place and say thank you for our wonderful stay, I'll be back soon" I told my mom. It was about nine forty five in the morning and I was getting ready to meet with the brothers at ten. I hope they have come up with a solution that doesn't involve my death or turning anytime soon.

"Alright honey. I'm going to pack our things while you are gone." She hollered from her room.

I made my way out only to meet the back of Demetri. He smiled at me and escorted me back to the throne room.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, and Caius" I greeted them.

Aro greeted me and asked me if I wanted to become a vampire. I was stunned. Never in a million years would I have thought that they would have given me an option on becoming one of them or not. I always thought that they were cruel and just power hungry, but now I realize that I have been wrong on my assumptions as well as the Cullen's.

After giving them my reasons on why I wasn't sure they informed me of the guards that were coming with me. I wanted to argue that it wasn't necessary but before I could utter a word my phone buzzed.

_***Let them come sweet cheeks. We will need their help.-MV***_

_*Are you sure? I don't know them.-B*_

_*** They will really be helpful and Jasper will be there when you arrive.-MV***_

I took a deep breath and listen to my gut and my mystery vamp. I looked up to Aro and told him alright. Once dismissed I went back to my room, texted Jasper the news and got my mom, ready to continue our vacation, which was somewhat ruined but for my mother I'll hang in there.

-0-

I was glad when I got off the plane at Sea-Tac. So much happened and I needed to see my dad to make sure he was ok. I had called him while in Milan and he was doing ok. He told me that a friend of mine Victoria had stopped by and she was staying in my room. I was happy to hear that she was there to keep him safe, but something in his voice sounded different, lighter less Charlie. I wonder what that is, maybe he was smitten with Tori, and she is a vamp after all.

Walking to baggage claim I see her and dad waiting and they are holding hands. Umm ok I wasn't expecting that. I looked at her and she has a small smile on her face and looked shy and my dad was smiling like the cat that got the canary.

I walked slowly towards them. I did not know what to say, I guess if he's happy and she doesn't hurt him its cool, but I wonder if he knows that she is a vampire.

"Hi dad, Tori. How are you guys?" I said as I hugged him and then her. I missed him lots while I was gone.

"Hi honey. How was your trip with your mom? Do you need help with your bags?" He keep going and not addressing the pick elephant in the room. I looked towards Tori and raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and smile.

OK I guess no one is telling Bella anything. Umm ok I can wait. I'll let him sweat, I know he wants me to ask him but I won't do it until we get home. It's a three hour drive and he has to cave in eventually.

"My trip was fine dad; we even won a contest to go see some castle in Volterra, Italy. It was kind of cool. I went shopping with mom in Milan and all the other cities we visited." I told him while handing him one bag and Tori the other. We began walking towards my car. Thank god I didn't want to ride in the cruiser.

"Anything new happen while I was gone?" I asked, I wonder when he will bite.

"Not much really. You know Forks doesn't really get any crime and then Vicky here came and we hang out when I get home from work. Nothing exiting."

"Umm so what kind of things do you do? I mean there is not much to do in Forks?" I asked and I stifled a giggle when I see him flush with embarrassment.

"Geesh Bell. What's with the third degree. I am a grown man after all and the Chief. I can do whatever I want." He said all fluster and I couldn't hold back any longer and started to laugh. I looked over at Tori and she was smiling with stars in her eyes.

"Ok, ok dad. I'll lay off but I want some answers when we get home, but whatever it is I'm sure I will be happy for you." Tori smiled when I said that.

-0-

Two hours and a half later we are pulling up to the house. I go inside and put my things away. Once I come down I see them sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"So guys who's going to spill?"

They both just sat there quietly and didn't say a word. Humm I wonder what is it. They way they have been acting are almost as Emmett and Rose or Carlisle and Esme. The attraction, how attentive they are towards one another and I've only witness about two hours worth of behavior. Could it be, really that they are mates? That would be so cool. To be able to keep my dad forever if I choose to get changed.

I waited for an answer, and now they look nervous.

"OK guys come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well, you see Bella, um when I came over and your dad answers the door I felt a pull. Something I never felt before not even with James. Um then when we shook hands I felt a surge or power, electricity, felt warm. Bella your dad is my mate." Tori tells me. Then she looks down waiting for my reaction but I only have one question, well two for her.

"Tori, do you love him"?

"Yeah I do." She says and looks at my dad and smiles. He looks at her with the same adoration and smiles back. I have that answer, he loves her too.

"One more question and I'll be out of your hair." She stills and looks at me warily. "Does he know everything?" I asked while looking at her with a raise eyebrow so she knows what I mean. She smiles big and nods her head in agreement.

"Dad, how do you feel about it?"

"I love her kiddo. It doesn't matter what she is, it only matters who she is on the inside, but you young lady have some explaining to do." Oh shit there comes Chief Swan. Daddy has left the building.

**Hope you liked the early chapter. I'm done with school so I'm home now until I find a job. Updates shouldn't take more than a week but no promises. I want to thank the AWESOME mama4dukes. She gave me some ideas in this chapter and I hope she likes how I did it… What do you think of Charlie and Victoria as mates? Hope you like the chapter please R&R and see you hopefully at the end of the week.**


	20. Chapter 20

***I know, I know. I won't make any more promises, I suck at keeping them.*SM owns all except my plot***

**CH20 **

**BPOV**

"_I love her kiddo. It doesn't matter what she is, it only matters who she is on the inside, but you young lady have some explaining to do." Oh shit there comes Chief Swan. Daddy has left the building._

To say that I was a little nervous was an understatement. It doesn't matter that dad and I have a wonderful; father – daughter relationship, I still lied to him and I hope he understand why I couldn't just tell him.

"Umm how much do you know dad?" I asked. I needed to find out how much I needed to tell him.

"I know what the Cullen's are, I know exactly what has been going on with you and Edwin and Alice. But what I want to know is why you didn't tell me. We would have found a way together to fix the mess." He messed up Edwards name on purpose. I could tell Tori was trying not to giggle out loud.

"Oh daddy I wish I could have told you but then you would have been in danger. One rule that the vamps have is that no humans are supposed to know about them. I know because I found out by putting the pieces together from a story Jake told me and from Edward. He thinks I'm supposed to be his mate but I know I'm not. Now you know because you are Tori's mate, which mean she has to change you." I explained.

"And you, when would you have to change. Tori and I spoke about me changing and I won't change unless you do. You are my daughter and I don't want to lose you if I don't have too. I know she is my mate but you come first and she understands that."

"Oh wow Dad. I'm not sure if I want to be changed. I don't want to be alone for eternity and as much as I would have you guys, you will have each other in a way that I won't. The Volturi gave me time to think about it and I am." As I was saying this some things began to click into place. The pull Tori spoke about it's almost what I feel towards Jasper, but I don't remember feeling electricity or sparks from him. The only time I felt that was when I was dancing with that mystery guy at the club. I have to ask dad what he feels when Tori is away.

"Bella!"

"Huh. Oh sorry dad I was stuck thinking about something I need to ask you later." He raised his eyebrow but let it go.

"When did you meet the Volturi? Vicky told me who they were and from what I understood they are ruthless and vicious. Are you ok? Did they harmed you?"

"Calm down dad. They are not ruthless at all and they were nice to me. I felt a connection to them but well get to that after I explain how I came to be there and what happened"

So I told my dad everything. I told him about my shield, the feeling I get when something is wrong, like a sixth sense or a gut feeling. I told him about meeting Demetri at the club. Going to Voltera and meeting the kings. I explained the reasons why and what Alice did. I told him and Tori everything. They were shocked, that couldn't understand why sweet little Alice could do that. I snorted to that. Dad couldn't understand why she would do something like that but happy that the Kings are willing to help me.

Now that they know I will have protection the whole time, we decided on a new plan for me to make it safely to Jaspers. We decided to have Emmet and Rose come home early and escort me to Portland. Since I was driving they would come with me and then run home. I have to call Aro and tell him that I was not flying, for Felix and the other guard to meet me at Jaspers' instead.

We talked some more during the night. I explained the weird connection I felt at Voltera but I wasn't sure what it meant. Once we got ready for bed Tori went to hunt and I choose that time to ask my dad about the pull and what not.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, you can always ask me anything"

"Um when Tori is away, how do you feel?"

"Oh, ok well I feel this strange pull on my chest. The first time it happen I stated to freak out thinking that I was having a heart attack but then Vicky explained to me what it was. Also when we touch I feel sparks and warmth. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that I felt that before but I didn't want to make anything of it. Since I have my shield up all the time so Alice can't see me I thought I was imaging it. But then Tori explain how she felt about you, then your explanation and now I'm confused."

"Who do you feel the pull to?" he asked.

"Jasper" I whispered. My dad was silent at first then he smiled.

"Well hun, what are you going to do about it. If you feel something maybe you should talk to him and find out. I know you are scared of being rejected but you never find out if you don't take that leap."

"I know dad. I'll sleep on it. Good night" I walked out of his room and into mine to get ready for bed.

Mean while no one noticed that Victoria was outside listening and with Jasper on the phone. He heard everything she said and he couldn't been thrilled. He loved that Bella was feeling how he was and he couldn't wait to make her his.

-0-

New Years came and went and I was getting ready for that long drive to Portland. It was about four and half hours without stopping so maybe about five or six. Since Emmett and Rose were coming with me I wouldn't have to drive and maybe that would make the drive shorter. I spoke with Jas on the phone and told him that we were leaving early in the morning. He sounded excited for me to be there.

Tori moved in with my dad and transfer he schooling to PA community college. She would take some courses online and the rest at PACC. Carlisle or Esme will watch him while she goes to school.

I had mailed all my stuff the last couple of weeks so all I had in my car were my suitcase, computer and IPod.

"You ready Belly?" asked Emmett. I hated that name but I couldn't stop him from saying it.

"Its Bella Emmett or Bells not Belly, and yes I'm ready."

"You know you love it. Let's go. Go say good bye to your daddy and let's get this show on the road. I'm driving."

I went up to my dad and Tori. I could tell he had tears in his eyes but he knew that this was best and that we will see each other again soon. After all they weren't postponing his change for too long.

I gave him a hug and held on tight. I really didn't want to leave him. I knew Tori and the Cullen's will watch over him but I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough.

"Bye daddy. I'll see you soon." I whispered in his ear. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and stepped away a little.

"Bye sweetheart. I promise to see you soon and please call me when you get there. I'm not sure if I trust Emmett driving my precious cargo all the way to Portland. "He smiled and winked at me to show me he was kidding. I laughed at the same time Emmet yelled "HEY! I'm a good driver". We all laughed even harder at that.

"Don't worry daddy Rose will keep him in line and I promised to call as soon as we get there." I gave him one more hug and more to Tori. I told her to keep him safe and to call Jas if there was any trouble.

I walked to my car, got in and went on our way. During the drive Emmet wanted to play the license plate name where you called out the different states, then he wanted to play I spy and last he wanted to play the game where you punch someone on the arm after they see a specific car. That game didn't last long because he didn't know how to be gentle and almost broke my arm. Now I have a nice big bruise the size of Emmett fist on my shoulder.

We stopped twice for me to stretch my legs and use the bathroom. The five hour drive was done in three and I was getting excited and nervous to see Jasper.

Once we entered Portland it didn't take us long to find Jaspers house, it was located near Forest Park.

His house was beautiful. It wasn't huge like the Cullen's but big enough for the two of us and whoever came to visit. Pulling up the driveway I couldn't control my excitement. I decided that no matter what happened I will always love him and let the chips fall as they may. _Shit, I said love. Damn it I guess I do love him and I didn't even know until now. _I'm keeping that to myself for a while and just go with the flow.

Once we stopped. I got out of the car and ran to the door. I'm guessing he was waiting for someone to knock instead of waiting outside like the Cullen's tend to do. I ran the door bell and waited. Not a second later the door was pulled open. I stood there shocked. He looked hotter if that was possible since my birthday.

There he stood black cowboy boots, tight jeans that hung low on his hips and shirtless. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, this man was going to be the end of me; I could feel the wetness on my panties. I continued my ogling all the way up. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were darkening from their usual gold. I couldn't speak.

"Howdy Darlin', how was your trip?" He asked. Shit I need to say something and not stand here like a loser.

"Damn Jasper, I mean hi. Don't you own a shirt?" I asked stupidly. My filter was apparently not working.

"Why Sugar does it bother you?" He whispered in my ear while hugging me. I shiver at the sound of his voice so close and the feel of his arms around me. That's when I notice the feeling of being warm. He wasn't cold to me, he felt like home. Oh shit, could Jasper be my mate or I'm I reading too much into it. I really need to quit over thinking things and go with the flow like I planned.

I continued to hug him not wanting to let him go. He felt so good and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to let go either.

"What about me sweet cheeks, do I get some love too?" I froze only one person has called me sweet cheeks in the past couple of months. Could it be the same person?

**Umm who could it be? I know, you know, are you ready?.. So now Bella knows that Jasper is her mate but she will wait until he says something. Of course Jasper knows as well but let's heat things up a bit before they jump into bed already. Don't worry I'm not going to make them wait too long but a little teasing never hurt anyone. Hopefully in the next chapter we will see Bella's inner vixen come out and with a few ideas from Rose Jasper won't be able to hold out too not the the next after that.**

**All mistakes are mine. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprise.. Another chapter already. I felt bad for keeping you waiting so here you go.**

**SM owns it all, or I would be rich.**

**Ch 21**

**JPOV**

Ever since I heard Bella ask her dad about what he was feeling when Tori, wasn't around I couldn't contain my excitement. My mate, my Bella knew that she was my mate. I know I have to reassure her when she comes. I know her and she will over think things and confused herself more than necessary.

Peter has been here since she went on her vacation with her mom. He has kept me informed of everything going on with her and I'm glad he was able to be with her and help her out when she needed. I can't believe the close call she had with that guy Kevin. It makes my blood (venom) boil just thinking about what could have happened to her, if Peter wouldn't have contacted her things would have been really bad..

I have been working on adding a special room for Bella since she told me that she wanted to move down here with me. Since I had taken the master room I decided to expand one other room and make it into her own master bedroom. Hopefully she won't spend too much time in it but I want her to have her own space. Thankfully on the other side of my master bath was another room. I took out a wall and connected the bath to that room. I then continued shaping the room in to her own oasis. A place where she could escape and have alone time if she needed it. I added a mini library on one wall, on another I added French doors leading to a balcony facing the forest. I added a couple of chairs and a table outside on the balcony for her.

I put a walk in closet big enough for anything that she has and wants. I added a small living room area with a couch a center table and a TV that she could see from the bed as well, and a small desk area for her to study. The last thing I needed to add was a touch of color on the walls and her room was ready. Once her room was done I went back to the master bathroom and remodeled it. I added a sink for her and a bigger tub. I colored the walls a light blue with white moldings. Now the bathroom had his and her sink. A tub big enough for two a big window next to the tub looking out to the forest. Since I didn't have any neighbors the windows would not be an issue.

I was working on fixing the back porch, adding a swing and fixing the steps with Peter when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door at a human pace and opened it. There on the other side stood my love, my reason for everything. I took her in while she ogled me. I took a deep breath and couldn't stop the smirk on my face at the smell of her arousal. It was sweet and tangy and all her. I could feel my eyes darkening a bit. Her smell, with the feeling of lust she was throwing around, I was surprise I kept myself in check and not pounced on her and fucked her against the wall.

"Howdy Darlin', how was your trip?" I asked. She was still looking at me like a piece of meat and I loved it.

"Damn Jasper, I mean hi. Don't you own a shirt?" she asked. I smirked even more at her statement. I guess I was making her hot and fluster and if her feelings were any indication I was doing a great job.

I took a step towards her and hugged her. "Why Sugar does it bother you?" I whispered in her ear. I could feel her body shiver to my voice and the feel of my arms around her. I could tell when she confirmed her theory about us being mates. I felt her happiness, love, lust and determination. I wish I could tell what the determination was for.

From behind me I could feel Peter coming inside from where he was helping me.

"What about me sweet cheeks, do I get some love too?" He asked at the same time I felt my mate tense. I growled at him and he stepped back with his hands up.

"Sorry Major, I didn't mean any disrespect." He said, while getting himself in a submissive position. I looked back at my mate to make sure that she was alright.

"Bella, it's alright that's my Captain, Peter. Remember I told you about him. Are you scare because he is a human drinker?" I told her. I didn't want her to be scared of him because of his red eyes.

"I remember Jasper but that is not the reason I tensed. He called me sweet cheeks. There is only one person that calls me that." She said while still thinking and trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked, but before she could say anything Emmett and Rose walked in with her things.

"Hey Bro, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, just finish a few things I added to the house. I was just working on the new patio porch when you guys drove up.

"Hey Rosie, how are you sis?" I asked as I hugged her. Out of all the Cullen's Emmett and Rose where the one that I missed the most.

"Happy to see you. I've missed you Jasper. I can't believe you left us to deal with those two. I should be mad at you but I love you and missed you too much. Now give me a tour of your wonderful house" She said.

"OK follow me." I would have to come back and ask Bella later what she meant. I gave them a tour of the inside. Five rooms, two bathrooms not counting the master bath, one living room, dining room and kitchen. I showed them outside. I took both of them to the garden and the garage. She felt in love with the massive garage that I have. I was hoping for them to come live with us in the future but I won't ask. It will put them in a difficult position but they can always come and visit anytime. While we were walking she started asking me about Bella.

"What about Bella, Rose?"

"How do you feel about her. Don't think for a minute that I forgot about that little dance on her birthday and then sneaking out and not letting her see you."

"Well simply put I figured out she's my mate. I didn't want to tell her, I wanted her to figure out herself." I told her. I waited for a blow out from her, telling me that I was in the wrong but it never came. When I turn to look at her she had a smile on her face and so did Emmett. I looked at her confused and projected said confusion to her. She laughed.

"Oh Jas, I'm happy for you. We are happy for you. I had a suspicion that, that was the case but I didn't want to say anything. You should have seen the look on Bella's face when you left that night. She was sad and about to cry. She hasn't really been happy since then. She doesn't show it but I can tell. I'm her big sister after all." She smiled after that. I finished and we went back to the house.

**BPOV**

Peter that was my mystery vamp. I couldn't believe it. All this time, it was the man that save Jasper's life that was helping me out. When Emmett and Rose left with Jasper I stayed behind. As soon as they left I ran to Peter and gave him a hug, arm and legs wrapped around him. I kept telling saying thank you over and over again, and then I started to cry.

"It's ok little one I'm here now. I told you everything would work out" he said. I sniffed and got down from him. I didn't know what to say he saved my mates life, my life and has been there to help me figure out some hard decisions.

"Why didn't you tell me, it was you? It wouldn't have change anything, I would have believed you regardless." I asked him because I really did not see the point on him with holding who he was.

"The reason for that is because I wanted you to start using your other gift." He said. What other gift, I don't understand.

"What do you mean other gift Peter. All I have is my shield nothing else."

"That's where you are wrong little one. What about that feeling you get deep in your gut. That thing that tells you when something wrong is going to happened, that feeling I told you to listen to that it will help you." Oh, now that I think about it I have been relying on that feeling for awhile. Most of the time I don't even notice that I'm using it.

"Ok I get it now but why?"

"That special gift would become very handy when you get changed, which won't be too long."

"Huh, what do you mean? I intent on going to school and according to the Volturi I don't really have a time frame. I wasn't planning on changing any time soon." I told him.

"Sorry little bit, but that's all I can tell you know. I don't have all the specifics yet. Now keep your new gift to yourself. No one needs to know, and don't worry about Jasper, he already knows."

I sat down pondering what did all mean. If I was meant to be change earlier than planned the question is why. Is there danger coming my way or one of the guards gets a little hungry and tried to take a bit out of me. I hope that is not the case. I would hate to be on the bad side of Aro. Umm I wonder where the guards are.

"Hey Peter, where are the guards that were supposed to meet me here?"

"They are staying in the woods. We thought better for them to be out of site but close by if we needed them. They will be scouting and running perimeter along with Jasper and I to make sure there are no surprises.

"How long are you staying here? Don't you have a mate?" I was curious. I was surprised that she was not here.

"She out shopping for some things you might need, like food and bathroom stuff." He said

"She didn't need to do that Peter but I appreciated it. Do you know where I am staying? I'm getting tired."

Before he could answer Jasper walked in with Rose and Em.

"I'll take her upstairs Peter."

"Come on Darlin, I will show you to your room so you can take a little nap."

I followed Jasper to the stairs by the door to the second floor. We walked down a hallway and at the end to the right was my room. He opened the door and I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped me. The room was gorgeous. Soft grey walls, white molding. The furniture was white and cream. The bedding was beautiful, white sheets with a black comforter. On one side, there was a mini library with a chair and a lamp. Next to it were a set of French doors looking out to the forest onto a balcony. And lastly a mini living room with a TV, sofa, center table and desk. I turned towards Jasper and I was speechless.

"Do you like it Darlin'"?

"Like it no" He looked upset but I won't let him feel like that. "I love it Jasper, it's like my dream room. How did you know?" He stepped toward me and held my face in his hand.

"I know you sweetheart and I want you to have everything that you heart desires. I remodeled this room by myself for you. I wanted you to be comfortable and love being here with me." I had no words for him. Everything he has done for me is priceless. I felt loved and cherished without feeling inadequate. Instead of answering him I leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sweet. His lips tasted like honey and he smelled like leather and sandalwood. I couldn't contain myself and I deepened the kiss. I felt myself being pushed back little and the next thing I know Jasper is hovering over me and I'm laying on my comfy bed. I ran my tongue on his lower lip asking for permission. He opened his mouth and took my tongue into his. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue caressing mine. He tasted so sweet. I pulled back to breath and he continued kissing me down my neck. I shivered at the feeling and I didn't want him to stop. I moaned "more".

He kissed me a few more times and pulled back.

"I know you want more sweets but we have all the time in the world. Get some sleep and we can talk later." He kissed me one more time before leaving the room.

I kissed Jasper Whitlock and it felt amazing. He is so yummy. If he wouldn't have stopped I would have continue and take the kissing farther but I can wait.

I took off my shoes and jean and laid on the comfy bed to take a nap.

**A little longer. What did you think? Please R&R. ;)….. Should Edward redeem himself or die?**

**Chapter 22 it's halfway done but I'm stuck on a few limes. LOL. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**All mistakes are mine. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to post this last week but I couldn't get it to flow, wrote it way to many times. I hope you like it.**

***Don't own***

**Ch 22**

**BPOV**

It's been a few weeks since we kissed. Rose and Em already went back to Forks to help Carlisle and Esme watch over my dad. So far nothing has happened with the evil twins and I am bit scare that they are waiting for us to drop our guard. The guards outside are getting restless with all the waiting and are itching to go back to Italy. I hope they don't leave. I have a bad feeling that if they do leave the shit will hit the fan.

Jasper and I haven't done much besides kissing. He wants to take things slow and pretty much drive me crazy. All he does is walk around with almost no clothes on and smirking every time he feels my lust increase. That boy will be the death of me. I need to have a talk with Charlotte or Rose and see if we can come up with some plan to make him break.

I don't have any school tonight and I will be home alone since Jasper and Peter are going out to hunt. I'm not sure what Charlotte is doing but hopefully she will come back before they do, I need her advice and her help. Jasper drives me fucking horny and crazy and he won't do anything about it. I know I'm ready; I don't need any of that romantic crap. I don't need roses, or for it to be at the right moment. I need it now.

I sit on my bed and boot up my computer. I go to Victoria secrets and order a bunch or lingerie sexy and comfy. I also order sexy sleep wear. Once I'm done there I decided that if he won't help me I will get myself help. I log into Adam and Eve and order some toys and get them express delivered. Once that is done I decided to call Rose and get some input.

"_Hello"_

"Hey sis. I need your help with something. Can you go somewhere and talk? I don't want Em listening."

"_Sure, hang on."_ I could hear her running in the background. I'm guessing she is going to a different place to talk.

"_OK, what can I help you with dear sister?"_

"Ugh, Rose. He is driving me crazy. He is doing anything possible to make me horny and doesn't follow through. Help me Rose. I don't want to wait any longer." I whine. I could hear her laughing in the background. She thinks this is so funny."Stop laughing Rose. It's not funny, it's fucking frustrating!"

"_Ok, ok don't get your panties in a twist. Have you don't anything to get him all hot and bothered. Or are you letting him get to you?"_

"I haven't done anything. When I finally get the courage to do something I chicken out and he just smirks, like he knows something I don't know. Today I finally bought some sexy underwear and I bought some toys from Adam and Eve. I figure if he won't get me off then I will."

"_That's good sister, nothing like a good visual to get a man going. Are Peter and Charlotte still there?"_

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"_Just wondering. Now this is what you do. Walk around in your underwear the boy shorts one. His favorite colors are black, red and green. But when you do, act like it's the most natural thing in the world. It is your home too, so if he gets to walk around half naked you do too. Don't make it obvious. When your toys come in used them whenever he drives you nuts. He will realize that working you up and not delivering a release doesn't mean that you will wait for him. You have needs and well you are going to get them."_She giggles at that. I think it's a good idea. I might do it tonight, but what about Peter? I have to figure something about that. He doesn't need to see me in my underoos.

"Thanks Rose. That helps a lot. I guess a little flirting and teasing doesn't hurt anyone. What do I do about Peter and Charlotte?

"_Don't worry I have that covered."_

"Rose" I warned, "I don't need them knowing my business, I know they will know eventually but I don't want them to know right away." I tell her. Peter will tease the hell out of me and I don't want that.

"_Don't worry I promise Peter won't tease you. I he does then Charlotte will cut him off."_

"Ok, thanks Rose. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye sis. I want details later." _She laughs and then hangs up before I could say goodbye.

I went into my fantastic bathroom and started getting ready for tonight. I'm just going to keep it simple. Some innocent black boy-shorts and a white wife beater no bra of course.

**PPOV**

My senses were tingling with a lot of information lately. The Major is in for a rude awaking for not taking care of his mates needs. I won't tell him what's coming is his own fault. But that is not as important as the other pieces of information that I'm getting. I can't figure out how but Maria is involved with Edward somehow. I see her coming sometime late may but I can't see if she is bringing newborns or what the hell are they doing up here. I need to keep an eye on them to find out what will happen.

Now the pixie from hell still thinks that the Volturi are working on helping her but is not sure what is taking them so long. She will make a phone call to Aro in the next couple of days. I need to call him and give him a head up.

While I'm waiting in the woods for the Major to finish hunting my phone buzzes. Its Rose calling, I know what she needs too. I grin and answer the phone.

"Yes Rosebud, how can I help thee?"

"_Haha funny Peter. I need to you to keep clear from the house a few times during the night a week. Our poor sister is sexually frustrated and needs room to work the major up."_ She laughs.

"I know Rose. He is in a world of hurt when he sees what she has planned and I won't tell him. It serves him right."

"_Thanks for helping Pete. How are things over there? Any sighting of Edward or Alice?"_

"Not yet but Alice will call Aro in a few days wondering if her favor was cashed and Edward is planning something with Maria but I don't know what."

"_WHAT! What do you mean Edward goes to Maria"?_

"That's all I'm getting at the moment. I'm not getting the full info yet and it's driving me crazy."

"_OK, keep us posted and make sure you let Jasper know about that and don't get him out of the loop and don't do it with Bella either, she will flip."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Talk to you soon Rose." I hung up just as the Major was walking up to me.

"You ready to head back Jasper?" I asked him. I will wait until the morning to tell him about Maria. I don't want his bad mood to taint what little bit has ready for tonight.

"Yeah let's go. I'm missing Bella."

"Are you really missing her or do you miss getting her all frustrated?" I asked. I needed to know what was going through his mind. Why hasn't he taken her yet?

"Umm… both?" He said making it sound like a question.

"Geesh Jasper where did your balls go. Why haven't you taken your mate yet? What are you waiting for?"

"Ah... I umm. I don't know man. I really want too but I'm not sure I can. I love getting her all worked up but then I feel bad. I don't want to hurt her."

"You have definitely lost your man card. She is your mate and you won't hurt her. Keep playing with fire Major and you will get burn." With that said I took off to find Char and let her know to stay clear of the house for a bit.

**JPOV**

What the hell did that mean? Peter and his cryptic shit. I make my way home; it's kind of late so I figured Bella will be in bed already. I step on the porch and take a deep breath and walk in. I make way to the kitchen sink to wash up a bit and the sight that greets me has me hard as a rock.

Bella is swinging her hips to the beat of her music on her iPod making some sort of snack in some short ass shorts and a wife beater that I think it's mine. Are those even considered shorts? They leave nothing to the imagination.

I went to take a stop forward to let her know that I was home but as soon as I do she turns around and _Oh shit!_ She's not wearing a bra. Oh god this girl is going to kill me and I am already dead.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. She smiles like she doesn't know the effect that she has on me. She walks up to me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jasper, how was your hunt?" She asks, then walked away back to her snack while her hips swing back and forth. I gulp a mouth full of venom and try to get under control.

"It was fine darlin'. How was your night?" I asked her as calmed as possible.

She looks up and smirks. "It was fine cowboy. I did a little shopping online and then I talk to Rose for a bit and now I'm getting ready for bed." She put her dirty dishes in the dish washer while bending over showing her glorious ass and then some. She closes the door, walks up to me, gives me a kiss good night and disappears upstairs.

What the fuck just happened. Is this how she feels when I work her over? If it is then I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I'm still stuck in the kitchen speechless and hard. I want to move and follow but my body is frozen.

-0-

**Hehe poor Jasper. Bella is not even done she with her torture, she will get him back and make him beg. How did you like it? Let me know. R&R :)**

**Check out AdamandEve. com for all you sexual pleasure. LOL Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a mini chapter. More Jas and Belle next, hopefully by Friday if not by Sunday. Enjoy.**

**CH 23.**

**Malice POV**

It has been a couple of months since I called the Volturi about Bella. I was expecting a faster job from them but I haven't heard anything. Aro assured me that I would receive a call when the job was done and a reward for assisting the Volturi and I am still waiting on them. I want to know what is taking them so long she is just a human. How hard can it be to kill her? I need to call him and find out what has been done and why is taking them forever so of speak. But first I need to find out how my Jazzy is doing, I'm sure by now he is missing me and waiting for me to call him so he can take me back. He is nothing without me and he knows it.

I check my visions for him. I want to know where he went. I haven't had any luck in finding him for some reason and every time I look all I see is black. I need to make my way back home and see if I can find out where he is hiding and how to get a hold of him.

Once I make it home I made my way inside to notice that only Esme is there. I walked up to her so I can asked her where everyone went to.

"Hey Esme". I say. She just looks at me and ignores me. Huh she's never done that before I wonder why.

"What wrong Esme? why won't you talk to me?" I asked her. Once again she ignores me but this time instead of looking away she gets up slaps me and walks away. She took off from the house. I was stunned silent. I couldn't believe that our lovely mother just slapped me and walked away.

I kept walking I wanted to go upstairs to my room but before I could make up I saw that my things were all at the bottom of the steps. All my clothes and belongings were in suitcases and bags. I ran to my room to see that is was empty, stripped of everything including the wall color. It looks like a guest room instead of mine. I went to Jaspers room but his looks the same even more him than before.

What the fuck is going on. I checked my visions but I can't figure out for the life of me why am I being thrown out. I made my way down the stairs and waited for someone to tell me something. I still need to call the Volturi and I need to find my Jazzy, he'll know what do to and take me back.

***What did you think of Alice? Isn't she delusional?* I hope you like the mini, Should I continue with what happens to her or more Jas and Belle. Maybe I would post another mini but with Edward and see what is he doing? Let me know what you think =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yea, yea, I suck I know. You can blame the Dr. who marathon I was watching with my husband. (That show fucking rocks.)**

**Here you go some Jas and Belle. ***all errors and typos are mine*****

**BPOV**

I can't believe I pulled that off. I thought I was going to combust right before he walked in but I'm glad I didn't. The look on his face was priceless. I can't wait to do more and drive him crazy with want. I know he will want me to give in but I won't. I will keep my shield up as soon as I feel like he wants to influence me with lust so I give in. I have plans I want to complete to drive him nuts.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I took care of my morning routing and decided on something sexy but not slutty to wear. I put on a pair or dark blue skinny jeans, and halter top in red and some knee high boots with a 3 inch heel. My balance has improved a lot and I don't fall over much anymore. I put a little on some light make up and went downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to get some food when I found Peter laughing, well more like snickering under his bread. I stopped and made my way to him.

"What's so funny Peter?" I asked him. He wasn't doing anything special but sitting on the couch like a lazy couch potato that he is.

"Oh sweet sheets! I was just laughing at the look on Jasper face last night. What you did was priceless." He said.

"You know about last night? You weren't here watching were you?" I asked with some wariness on my voice. Peter didn't need to see me in my underwear. That was for Jasper only.

"Nah. He came crying to me because he didn't understand what happened. You left him speechless and hard. Good job and keep it up." I blushed a little at his comment but smile at the same time. I'm glad my plan was working.

I shook my head and centime my way to the kitchen I was getting hungry. I made me some pancakes and waited for Jasper to come down so we could have some fun. I was lost in my thoughts about how else to tease him, when I felt him behind me.

"Morning Darlin', how was your night?" He asked while he wrapped his arms around me and put his shin on my head.

"It was fine cowboy, how was yours? I heard you had quite a night last night. Want to tell me about it?" I ask while trying not to laugh. He growled in my ear and I laughed I couldn't stop it.

"You find that funny little lady? I can tell you right now that it wasn't. You left me speechless with no idea what the hell what's happening. Care to share what was that all about?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just finishing my bed time snack when you came in. Did something happen?" I answer him with a coy smile on my face.

"Oh so you don't know what happened huh? You are playing with fire honey and you will get burned." He whispered in my ear. I shivered from the closeness and his voice.

"Maybe I want to get burned" I whispered back. Then I got up and cleaned my dishes while he stood there. Not even a second later and he was behind me, pulling my hair back, getting access to my neck. He started nipping, sucking, licking and kissing my neck. I was turning into a puddle of good at his ministration. I could only think about how good those lips and tongue will feel somewhere else on my body. I could wait to get him into bed but first he needed a lesson taught about teasing.

I moaned out his name and he took that as permission to continue. He hands started to wonder and as soon as I felt them under my breast I moved away. I turned around and kissed those sweet, plump lips of his.

"Jasper, (kiss), baby (kiss), and its time you take me on a proper date." I told him. I stopped kissing him and he looked at me shocked that I had stopped him. As much as I wanted him I'm not giving in just yet. I won't make him wait too long because his kisses will be the death of me.

**JPOV**

She just stopped kissing me. I thought for sure she would give in and I would be able to kill both our frustrations, but she did have a point. All these time thinking I am a gentleman and I wanted to wait until she was ready and I haven't even taken her out on a date.

"Where would you like to go Darlin', or do you want me to surprise you?"

"Ummm for this first time, we can go to the movies then get some food for me and then come home. I just want something simple. You can plan the next one and surprise me." She said.

"Oh there would be a next one? I didn't think that would have been necessary. I though with this date I would be able to woo you enough to make you mine."

"Now, now Mr. Whitlock. What kind of girl do you take me for? I need wooing, lots of wooing and kisses, hugs and more kisses." She told me while walking back into my arms and kissing me with as much passion as possible. We started to get carried away when a throat clearing broke us apart. I looked over and Peter was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Yes Peter, can I help you with something?" I asked him. I was a little irritated that he interrupted my make out session with my loving mate.

"I was wondering if we could make this a double date. Charlotte want to go out too and we can get to know little bean better." He said, but before I could say no my mate answer for me.

"Yes, that's a good idea Peter. I'll go check the movies and get ready with Charlotte." She said as she walked away but before she was too far she turn around.

"And Peter if you call me bean again, I'll make sure Charlotte hurts you for me." Then she went looking for her.

"Peter what the hell. I'm trying to seduce my mate here and you add yourself to the equation. I don't share; now care to tell me why you are going out with us." I asked irritated with him once again.

"Yes Major I always have my reasons. One Charlotte want to get to know little bit more, two the guards are heading back to Italy today so the more people out with you the better and three I wanted to come."

"Why are the guards leaving? Did something happen?" I yelled whispered to him. I don't really want my mate knowing anything yet. I will tell her but not tonight if can prevent it.

"They are leaving because they have a plan for Alice in Volterra. I don't know the specifics yet but she will be taken care of sooner rather than later." He said

"What about Edward? He still out there and most likely about to cause problems."

"Edward won't be an issue for much longer. He was heading towards Maria but something made him change his mind and now he is headed back to Alaska. I'm not sure of anything else. That was all my 'knower' told me.

"Ok keep me posted Captain. Now let's go get ready and take our women out for a nice afternoon. It will be clouded today so no problems there with the sun." with that I made my way to my room to get ready. I decided to take a quick shower. Not checking my senses before walking in I found a naked Bella, well not naked but in a towel bent over drying her hair with another towel. Why didn't I hear the shower earlier, or feel her before I walked in?

Once she was done, she stooped up and turned around facing me.

"JASPER" she screamed. I just stood there smirking at her. I could feel her now, she was embarrassed and horny. I saw her checking me out on my lack of clothing. My smirk got bigger when I felt her lust increase. I made a move toward her.

"Umm Darlin', what is that I'm feeling from you? Do you like what you see?" I asked her, almost purring out the words.

She gulped then stood straighter and cut off her feelings from me. Damn that shield. She just smiled at me, moved closer and whispered "I sure do like what I see cowboy, do you like what you see?" Then she turned away and went to her room. Once again leaving me speechless and hard as a rock. She is really good at doing that.

**BPOV**

It took all of my will power not to drop my towel and mount him. God he looked yummy standing there only on a pair of jeans that were not even buttoned up. And then that southern drawled that comes out when he is horny. That beast under his jeans was not being shy and I could tell it wanted to come out and play. Soon, I kept saying to myself. I give him until Friday to cave. Its Saturday today and my goodies come in on Monday. I have to think what I will wear for my night snack tonight.

I went to get ready for our double date, I put on the same jeans and boots I had on earlier today and I went with a black of the shoulder shirt. I put some hoop earrings on, black eyeliner and mascara and I was ready to go. I met Charlotte at the top of the stairs and we made our way down. The guys were waiting for us and we could tell they like what they saw when their eyes popped out. Char and I giggle to each other as we reached them.

"You look beautiful my Belle. More stunning than normal. These are for you?" Jasper handed me a bouquet of flowers. They weren't the typical roses. He got me pink carnations and camellia flowers. They were beautiful. I gave him a hug and a kiss.

-0-

After the movie and dinner we went to a park close by the house. There was a blanket down and Peter was carrying a basket with him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well I figure we could have some desert to end today's date, and talk about us and do you want to happened between us." Jasper told me.

I saw Peter and Charlotte on a different blanket starting at the starts that were out already. I sat down on the blanket and opened the basket to see what kind of dessert I was going to be eating. I saw chocolate cover strawberries and some white wine.

"Oh Jasper, this is incredible. Thanks so much. You didn't have to do any of it." She said. Her emotions have been open to me all afternoon and I could feel how calm and overjoyed she feels at the moment. That made me smile.

"That's nothing sweetheart. I want to spoil as much as you would let me. Now let's talk. What do you want?"

"What do you mean Jasper?" she asked.

"Do you want to be with me forever? I know that you feel the pull but I won't make you be with me if it's not what you want. Would you want forever?"

"Silly Jasper, of course I want you. I love you and I want to be with you forever." She said she loved me. I didn't think she would tell me that so soon. I'm so happy right now that I don't know what to say. I kept looking at her and I guess I took too long because she started to close herself up in her shield and I could tell she was feeling sad.

"I didn't tell you so you can tell me. If you are not ready yet I understand Jasper. I have been in love with you for awhile and I just wanted to let you know how I felt." She told me. Smiling sadly at me. She looked down and went to take a bit out of a strawberry.

"Idiot" murmured Peter and Charlotte agreed.

I finally snapped out of my stupid shock. I took her hands into mine and made her look at me.

"Sweet Bella I too have been in love with you for awhile. I didn't want to pressure you into loving me because of the mate pull but I so love you very much. This will sound cheesy and juvenile and I know that we are so much more than labels but would you be my girl?"

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Up next shortly is the rest of Malice and what's going on with Edward. It most likely be short. You know what to do. Please review. Hugs and kisses to all *muah***


	25. Chapter 25

***Not mine***

**Ch 25.**

**Malice**

I just sat there at the bottom of the steps waiting for someone to come home and explain to me why my things are all packed up like I'm going somewhere. I went got up and started pacing. I need to call Jasper and ask him where the hell he is and why are my things packed up. That's, he is taking me with him and we will leave happily ever forever without Bella. She should be gone by now and he needs me to comfort him. Yep that's. I'm going to call him and ask him when he is picking me up.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.

_I'm sorry the number you have call is no longer in service, please hang up and try again._

What the fuck. I looked at the number and it was the right number. I kept calling and the same recording kept of happening.

_I'm sorry the number you have call is no longer in service, please hang up and try again._

I even called 411 (information) and ask to be transferred to Jasper Hale in Washington. Nothing came up. The operator said that there was no one with that name in Washington. I just about threw my phone against the wall when rose and Emmett walked in, hand in hand smiling like there is nothing wrong with the world.

"Hey Rose, hi Em" I said. All they did was look at me like I was the lowest of the lowest.

"Only my family and friends call me Rose, you can only call me Rosalie." She said with a snotty tone while walking away. I looked at Em wanting some sympathy but all I got from him was hatred and he looked like a Vampire would. The lovable Emmett was not there at all. He just shook his head and walked away leaving me with more questions than answers.

I was about to go after them and demand some answers when Carlisle came in with Demetri and Felix behind him.

"Oh good you are home. It prevents me from looking for you. As you can see all of your things have been packed. You are going to Volterra. Demetri and Felix are here to escort you." Carlisle said.

I don't know if to be happy or scare. Why would Aro not call me and told me that he wanted me to go there. Why sent the guards and why are my things all packed. I should be coming back here after whatever happens over there.

"I don't understand why are all my things packed?"

"Aro has requested you and since I'm in no position to refuse him you will be going over there. You must likely won't be coming back here. Please leave all your current credit cards, the Cullen crest and anything that was given to you by us. You no longer are a Cullen." Huh? What the hell. Why would he make it sound like nothing bad is happening but at the same time kicking me out of my home? I don't get it.

"Carlisle, what? I don't get it" I asked

"There is nothing to get, for what you have done you no longer belong here. You will go to Volterra and do as you are told. Good Bye" He then walked away leaving me there standing between Felix and Demetri. I turn to gather my things, when I notice that they were not there any longer. I went to ask but Felix told me that they were loaded in the vehicle already. They both grabbed my arms and escorted me to the car.

-0-

Once in Volterra I was to meet with the kings. I made my way to meeting room and waited.

"Hello Alice"

"Aro" short and to the point. I am probably getting my reward for my services and that's why Carlisle doesn't want me. Oh well here they have more money, and I could shop till I drop and I won't have to answer to anyone.

"Why do you think you are here?" He asked.

"To get my reward for the service I provided, which by the way I never received a call. Was she terminated?"

"Humm so you think you are here to claim what you think belongs to you? Alright here is your reward for lying to the Volturi. That alone is a crime punishable by 200 years of service **to** the guard **not** in the guard. Then we have the fact that you call the Volturi to kill a human something that should be done by you and not to waste our time. For that crime you will be in the dungeons for 50 yrs. And for going after the Major mate, well that crime will be done by the Major and his mate when the time comes. How do you like your reward?"

I sat there speechless. I thought everything would go my way. My visions are never wrong. Om my god I'm going to be a slave for 200 years and I don't know what they will ask me to do. I look over at Demetri and he had a sick smile on his face. It made my body shudder. I went to speak and demand my rights that this was all wrong, but before I could say anything I was being sent to my new quarters. A room on the east wing, where all the people that worked for the Volturi resided. My room was the size of the walking closet back with the Cullen's and the closet was the size of a cleaning closet. At least I had all my designer clothes. Or so I thought.

**EPOV**

Running to the south to find Maria was the stupidest idea I have ever had. On my way down I encounter multiple vampires and had my ass handed to them. I've been torn, beat up and almost killed all because Bella left me. I decided that is not worth it. After the last beating I decided to go back to Alaska. I really need to think what I really wanted to do with myself. On way up I analyzed my feelings and my thought on Bella. I can't believed I left it go so far as to be abusive to her. I may have never hit her but I did abuse her verbally, no wonder she left me. The call of her blood drove me nuts. I wanted her to drink dry from her. I understand that was the vampire in me calling the shots not the man. Being away from her these past months cleared my mind. I no longer are dead set on killing her and draining her. I don't know why I listen to Alice. I hope she can be stopped before anymore damage can be done.

I arrived at Alaska but I'm not sure where to go. I could go stay with the Denali's or go back home. If I go home I would have to face all my wrong doings and I am not ready for that. If I go to the Denali's I have to put up with Tanya. I guess the less of two evils will be the Denali's.

Arriving at Elzelar's I took a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Edward, what a surprise. What are you doing here"? He asked.

"I fucked up Uncle E, and I'm not ready to go home a face my wrong doings. Can I stay here for a while? I need to sort my thoughts out before making amends to those I hurt." I told him. I always saw him and Carmen and my aunt and uncles and I knew they could help me.

"Yes, sure, come on in. You know where your room is if you want alone time. I'm here when you are ready to talk."

"Thanks Uncle E." I told him and I walked inside. They were all there sitting talking amongst each other. It seemed that they had company.

"Hello everyone this is Edward. He came up to clear his head about some things. Edward this is the Moon Coven. (From right to left) This is Adea Moon and her mate Talon Moon they are the head of the coven, and this are their daughters. Alexis (Bliss) Moon, Velvet (Mist) Moon and their son Adrian (Darkness) Moon."

"Hello everyone" I was about to say more but then I took a look at Alexis and I was speechless. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Her eyes were an interesting shade of blue and gray. Her hair was dark with blue streaks in them and it was long all the way to her waist in soft curls. She was sitting but I could tell that what she was wearing would drop me to my knees once she stands. She had a beautiful dark blue dress. I know now I'm sounding like a girl but I just couldn't help it. I walked up to her and took her hand in mind and gave it a kiss while introducing myself.

"Hello Beautiful I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." I told her. I felt sparks shooting up my arm to my dead heart and I felt warm all over. It seems like all my problems went away once I looked at her but I know I still have to fix my wrongs.

"Hi Edward." She said with a big smile on her face. I blocked everyone around me except for Alexis. We were just looking at each other and smiling the whole time.

"Edward?" Uncle E was trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I looked at him and he just smiled and shook his head. Why don't you take Alexis out so you can talk and get to know each other?

I took her hand and we walked away.

_**Longer than I thought Oh well. I don't think you'll complain.**_

***continue it or not* I didn't want to kill him. I love evilward and I love to see him dead but for this one it just wasn't happening. Don't worry they won't be all living under the Cullen's happily ever after they will have their own homes. Let me know what you think. If I should continue with the Edward mini story or just wrap it up at the end of this story. (Not much left)**

**All mistakes are mine. Until next time. I don't know when. *muah***


	26. Chapter 26

**POV's will change between Bella and Jasper. Enjoy. Remember this is M for a reason. **

**CH 26**

**BPOV**

He told me he loves me, holy shit I am glad is not one sided. I threw myself at him and hugged him and kissed him with everything in me. We packed up all of our things and got ready to head back to the house. Peter and Char decided to stay in the city and enjoy the night life and everything that it brings.

Once we got home he walked me up to my room game me a chaste kiss and bid me good night and sweet dreams, if he only knew that the last thing on my mind was sleeping. Now what do I where to drive him a bit more crazy and to the brink of insanity. I looked through my drawers looking for something to wear for my midnight snack. I mean I have to look good and really for bed right.

After looking for what it felt like hours but it only was five minutes I found a set of lazy/cotton underwear that Alice Rose had given me awhile back. It was black with a red lacy hem at the end on the boy shorts and the top was red with a black lacy hem to the top. I changed and stood quietly to see if I could hear what Jasper was up too. I heard him pacing so now was my chance, it was now or never.

I tipped toed out of my room not that it mattered if he was paying attention and with his vampires senses he would know I left my room. I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and opened it to get something to drink, I decided not to eat anything this late but a drink sounds good. I couldn't find anything until I saw the orange juice at the end of the fridge. I bent over so I could reach for it when I felt a presence behind me. Before I could get up I felt him push his erection into me. The boy was not small by any means. I moaned his name at the feeling of his hard cock on my ass and I wanted to give into the feeling.

**JPOV**

I dropped her off at her room with a chaste kiss and bid her good night and went to my room. It took me everything I had not to push her against her door and kiss her and take her right there. She looked so beautiful today and I can't wait to make her mine, but I'll wait until she gives in, into this game she seems to be playing. She thinks I don't know what she is up to but she will give in before I do. I won't let her have the open hand.

I heard her opening and closing drawers in her room and I figured she was getting ready for bed so I paid no mind, that was until I heard her door opening and closing her door. I waited a few seconds before following her to see what she was up to. I found her in the kitchen bent over in the fridge looking for something. Damn look at that ass, I had to stifle a groan, her ass looks so delectable I just want to take a bite. I had to touch it. I went up to her silently and pushed my hard-on on her. I felt an increase of lust when I did and her struggling to control it. She stood up and went to grab a glass for her drink. Once she had it she went back to the fridge bending over even more and widening her stance while doing it. I groaned once again and I went back to her. She turned to me and asked.

"Jasper" she purred. "What are you doing? Are you trying to me naughty?" she asked while her voice sounded all husky and sexy.

"Me? I not doing anything darlin', I just wondering what were you still doing up. I mean isn't it past your bed time little girl?" I ask while I was stalking her, making her retreat her herself and pinning her against the kitchen island.

"Umm last time I checked cowboy I was a big girl and didn't need a bed time." She said, taking a drink of her juice. I waited until she was done before continuing with my pursuit. Once her glass was down, I push my nose into the crooked of her neck. I inhaled her sweet smell; I nipped and kissed my way up her neck stopping at her pulse point taking a mock bite out of it, hearing her moan. She threw her head back giving me access to her, I kissed and licked and gave her a love bite. I moved my way up to her cheek and kissed her slowly and sweetly. I made my way to her lips and kissed her. She kissed me back but there was no urgency on it. We enjoyed the kiss; it was full of passion and want but no urgency. I heard he sigh my name and we pulled back.

"So princess, I mean big girl are you ready for bed now?" I asked her. Her eyes we closed as she was enjoying my kisses but I could tell she was tired and was fighting it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." She said with a smile.

"Lead the way princess." She made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, with me checking out her ass on the way up. I'm a man and can't help it. I felt her smugness and lust. She knew I was looking at her. Once we made it to her door I pulled her to me and picked her up before slamming her on the door. I moved my hands down to her ass and squeezed while I kissed the hell out of her.

She moaned and tightens her legs around my waist and I could feel the heat coming off from her wet center. I could smell her, I wanted her. But I won't fall first for her game. She pulled back first, gave me a kiss and slid down my body. I grunted at the feeling but let her go.

"Goodnight cowboy, see you in the morning." She purred.

"Night sweetheart." I told her and she closed the door. I went into my room with my cock hard as fuck and I really wanted to do something about it.

**BPOV (sexual reference)**

Wow that was one hell of a kiss it was out of this world, the best one yet. I can't wait until he fall at my feet and begs me to let him claim me and when that day comes I will gladly submit to him. He makes me so hot. I love him so much more than I thought I loved Edward. Jasper is the best man I've ever meet, he is sweet, compassionate, loving and when he gets angry it's a turn on. I'm getting wetter just thinking about it. Fuck it I need a release. I m all wound up and I won't be able to sleep unless I take care of the problem.

I took my clothes off and laid down on my back. I ran my hands on my chest caressing my nipples until I made them hard. I pinched them and felt it go down to my pussy making me wetter. I took a deep breath and move my hand down to my pussy and ran a finger on my outer lips moving them on the inside slowly. I felt how wet I really was and I moaned at the feeling.

I slipped a finger inside of me and thought about how it would feel once Jasper did it. The feeling was incredible. I kept pinching my nipples harder; I've always loved a little bit of pain with pleasure. I slid another finger inside of me and pump harder just thinking of Jaspers cock on my pussy, pumping hard into me, making me scream with desire and want.

I brought my other hand down to touch my clit and I moaned, Now with two fingers in my pussy and two circling my clit I went faster, My breathing increase and I knew that I was closed. I picture Jasper fucking me from behind and I screamed his name as I came JASPER!.

I was fully satisfied for now and I was ready to fall asleep. I can't wait for my care package and put the final nail into the coffin so to speak. With that thought I went to sleep.

**JPOV**

I could feel the waves of lust coming from her room. It wasn't helping my problem in any way and instead of taking a cold shower how I was thinking I decided to fuck it and do what she was doing. I took off my pants and sat down on my chair. I grabbed the base of my shaft and rub up and down to the beat of her breathing. I could tell when her breathing got faster and I sped up my hand to match hers so of speak.

I though how wonderful she would look kneeling in front of me, with her lips wrapped around my cock. That thought sent my unnecessary breathing faster. I jerked my cock faster and harder and I could tell she was closed. I felt my balls tighten and my release coming. When she screamed my name cumin I came after her. I was satisfied for now. I cleaned up my mess and went to check on her.

I could feel waves of relaxation and satisfaction coming from her room. I went and picked and saw her fast asleep. I smiled and went back to my room. I could wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**A/n: Well what did you think? Did you like my mini lemon. That was my first so be nice. Next chapter will be posted within the next few days 2 or 3. I'm writing a new story and I'm exited to post it but I want to finish this one first. Its E/B let me know if you guys want a summary of it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch 27 *not mine, if they were I would be rich but I'm not***

**Rated M- Another sexual reference at the end of the chapter. If masturbation hits wrong with you skip the rest of Bella's POV after her conversation with Peter. The area its marked with *****

**JPOV**

It was ten in the morning on Monday and Isabella was still sleeping. I guess her little love session worn her out. I chuckled. I was making her something to eat the door bell rung. I know Peter and Char would have just walked in so I was confused at who it could be. We haven't made any friends at school. I could hear the heart beat at the door so I went to check whom could it be. I went to the door and opened it, there was standing was the UPS guy with a delivery.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have a delivery for Isabella Swan, is this right place."

"Yeah, does she need to sign? I'll go get her."

"No, you can just sign here to show that the packages where received." He said. I signed for them and thank him. I took them inside and looked at them and I almost dropped them. There were two boxes one for Victoria Secrets and the other from Adam and Eve. From knowing Emmett I knew that one of those boxes was from a sex toy store. Holy shit! What does my little dove want with such dirty things?

I will have to ask her. I mean she has me now, there is no reason for toys and I know she still a virgin, would she let me used them on her or maybe watch her pleasure herself. Just thinking about it, it's making me hard.

I heard her getting up so I put her mail on the kitchen breakfast bar where I'm putting her food. I want to see the reaction to her mail and see if she will give something away. I heard her come down.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"In here sunshine." I called out to her. She walked into the kitchen and came towards me.

"Good morning Darlin', how was your sleep?" I asked her while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She turned beet reed and giggle at my suggestion but kept her head held high.

"I slept wonderful, how about you? How was your night?" she asked with mischief rolling of her in waves. She wasn't even trying to cover up her emotions with her shield.

"My night was good as well, nothing really extraordinary happened." I told her with a smirk.

"Anyways sweetheart, I made you something to eat, its right behind you on the breakfast bar." I told her. She turned around and saw her food. She walked up to it and sat down to eat without acknowledging her mail.

"Umm darlin', are you going to open those?" I asked her.

"Um, what?" she ask innocently, but I wasn't buying it.

"The mail sitting next to your food Bella, are you going to open them"? I asked.

"Oh, what's this?" I sigh exasperated, she was playing and I was getting impatient.

"You should know you order it." I told her

"Humm, oh yeah I remember now. I'm glad it's here today, I've been waiting." She said smiling and with lust rolling of her. She didn't say anything else and just continued eating her brunch since it was already about ten thirty. I cleaned the mess I created in the kitchen and waited for her to finish.

Once she was done eating, she took her plate and glass and put it in the sink to get cleaned later on.

"Thanks for breakfast babe, now I'm going to take this things upstairs." She gave me and went to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"Why would you take it upstairs, wont you open it here?" I whispered to her. I could feel her lust increase and the goose bumps on her arms. I was turning her on just with my closeness. She pulls away after awhile and smirks, bites her bottom lip and began to walk away.

"No, no, no darlin' come back here; please open them here with me."

"Nope, I will open them in my room… _alone_." She said smirking the whole time.

**BPOV**

He seemed so sad and frustrated with me it was almost comical.

"Ah, ah, ah cowboy don't look so sad, all in due time. I'm pretty sure you know where each package comes from so you can wait." I told him and his face fell even more.

"That's not nice darlin'. I'm going to imagine all sorts of naughty things; there is only so much you can get at a sex shop. Why are you shopping there anyways, you have me at your disposal all the time." He said

"Oh but baby a girls gotta have her toys for when her man is in trouble or away. I mean just because I cut you off doesn't mean I should suffer." I smiled at him

"That's harsh baby, harsh I tell you. You wound me. So... can I see? He asked hopeful.

"Not yet, it's not time Jas. Be patient. All good things come to those who wait." I told him. Before he could say anything else Peter, Char, Dem and Felix walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Morning sweet cheeks, we came with some news when you are done come with the Major to the living room we need to talk." He said and walked away. I looked over at Jasper and we followed them. We sat on the couch and waited for Peter to start.

"I spoke with Aro this morning and they are sending Felix and Dem here to Forks. He decided on a punishment for Alice and wants them there to escort her to Volterra." Peter explained.

"So how are they going to get her, is she even in Forks?" I asked.

"As far as we know she is not there yet but our sources tell us that she will be in route in the next twenty four hours or so and will go home. They will be there waiting for her and as soon as Carlisle gives them the signal they will take her."

"Ok well, be careful guys and let us know how it goes. Give my hellos to the Kings." I told them

"We'll do Princess." And with that they walked out. I looked at Peter and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why did they call me Princess Peter?"

"Umm, I'm not sure." He said looking all nervous and shit. I looked over at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders looking confused as I felt.

"Peter." I warned. "You know something don't you, tell me what it is." I said.

"I gotta go. Have fun with your toys. I'll let you know when they have Alice. Let's go Char-Bye." And they took off. I gave Jasper at what they hell look.

"Ohhh, k, well I'm off to my room to put my new things away and do my homework for class tomorrow." I gave him a kiss and left. I wasn't going to really do any homework. All my work has been done already. I was going to try out my new things.

Once in my room I locked the door, not that it would stop him but my intentions known. I wanted to be alone. I felt giddy at being able to seduce him. Tonight will be the night I will let him take him as long as I don't chicken out. I'm ready to put this game to a stop, all we are doing is teasing each other and as much as I want him to beg me I want his cock more.

*Hey Peter, please pick me up some candles and I need you to take Jasper away from the rest of the afternoon.-B*

**Will do Princess. FYI Alice showed up already and they are waiting for Carlisle.-P**

*Peter, one day you will tell me they reason why you, Fe and Dem are calling me Princess.-B*

**LOL, one day soon I will PRINCESS ~wink~.-P**

I opened my Adam and Eve box first and took out my brand new purple dildo out, ready for a test drive. I used to have one back in Phoenix but I threw it away before moving to Forks I didn't want my dad finding it.

I put the new batteries in and took off my sweats off. I was still wet from the teasing this morning and I was ready to put my fantasies to use. I know he would love to 'help' like any man would but not this time.

I got comfortable on my back took a deep breath and turn on my magic wand. I ran the tip of it along the outside of my folds, teasing myself, enjoying the vibrations the toy provides. I pushed the tip inside my folds and coated the dildo with my juices, run it up and down towards my clit and I moaned. The vibrations against my clit felt incredible. I forgot how much I love these things.

I brought it back down and push it inside and all I could think about was how big Jasper cock would be. Is it bigger or smaller?

"Oh Yes" I moaned at loud. That feels so good. I sped up my movements and thrust it into myself faster and harder. I could feel my orgasm approaching with the tingles I was feeling that started at my feet and are setting in by belly. I took it out and turn it on high and out it against my clit. I exploded hard and screamed "JASPER!" seeing stars behind my eyelids and I was completely spent.

I got up and went to take a shower. Once do with that I noticed that I had a message on my phone.

**Princess, the candles are in the back porch. I took Jasper with me as requested. I will have him back by seven… Oh and nice set of lungs you got there. Poor Jasper-P**

*Thanks Pete, and poor Jasper indeed-B*

I snickered and made my way downstairs and to the back porch to get the candles. I went back up and set up the candles in my room. I changed the sheets and opened my door leading to my private porch. Once my room as set I left the house. I got into my car and went to the local beauty salon.

I got my hair, nails and eyebrows done, and I also got waxed from the neck down. I know he doesn't like make up on me so I left my face alone except for some glitter here and there, making me all shinny. I look at the time and its already six fifteen.

I made my way home open the VS box and looked through it and see what I'm going to wear tonight. I find one of the babydolls I bought. Its black sheer with lace and it ties in the front, across my chest with a big lacy bow. The panties if you call them that are super tiny and red. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I have to say I look fucking hot and I can't wait till Jasper tears them off.

I propped my pillows on my big bed and laid in the middle of them. The time read six fifty, and now I wait.

**A/N: All mistakes are mine, I have no beta. So what did you think? Hope you like it… Thanks for all the lovely reviews from yesterday and all my new readers. You might have a new chapter tomorrow if not then Saturday. Please review ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews and new alerts. I'm glad you guys are still reading and liking it.**

**S. Meyers owns it all I only like to play with them. ~MINI LEMON~**

**CH 28**

**JPOV**

Damn that girl always leaving with the last word. Not more than ten minutes later I felt waves upon waves of lust, then I heard the unmistakable buzz of a vibrator, holy shit this girl would be the death or true death of me.

"Oh yes." I heard her moan. "Ummm" she continued. I was about to head upstairs to see if I could lend a hand. She was killing me with the noises she was making and I was hard as a rock. I was ready to throw the gauntlet and beg her to let me make her mind. I stood up and before I could put a step forward I felt a hand on my shoulder. I growled in frustration and looked over to see whose head I was ripping off.

"Peter, WHAT!"

"Sorry Major but now is not the time and I need you to come with me." He said.

"What the hell Peter, you are always telling me to man up and find my balls and when I finally do you want to stop me. Tell me why, and it better be a damn good reason before I rip your head off."

"Ok, ok calm down. All I can say is that sweet cheeks asked me to take out for a bit and bring you home by seven." Peter explained.

Before I could answer I her cum "JASPER", she screamed. Fuck waiting I have to go up there and lick all the sweet cum that coming out of her pussy. If her smell is any indication, her taste is probably wonderful. I have to show her whom she belongs too and no toy will be making her cum unless I'm there doing it for her.

"Come on Major, now is not the time. We need to go feed, and after you are full and satisfied we can come back here, and then you can do whatever you want."

"Fine, let's go." I grumbled. While we were running I thought about it and it was probably best. I kept thinking how I didn't want to hurt her and if I would have gone up there without feeding I could have harmed her.

We went to Vegas for Peter to feed and then on the way back I stopped behind the house and had my fill. It was six fifty when we were back at the house. We were standing in the back porch and I was ready to enter the house when Peter stopped me once again.

"Major, when the time comes just do what feel right." He said and ran off to find Char. I fucking hate his cryptic shit, why can't he just come out and say what he needs to say. I took a deep breath and made my way inside. It was six fifty five and I was ready to see my girl and see what naughtiness is she up too.

I walked up the stairs and heard soft music playing from her room. Once I got to her door I stopped and took a deep breath against. I'm not sure what's up with all the human mannerism that I have been doing lately, but that's for another day to think about. I knocked and a soft come in was heard.

I opened the door and walked in and what I saw almost made me fall and that is a hard task to do for a vampire.

There she was like a fallen angel. She was/is exquisite. Dressed in a dark sheer baby doll and the tiniest panties I've ever seen. She looked good enough to eat and I'm planning on it.

"Hello cowboy." She purred.

"Hi angel." I said while walking up to her, climbing on her bad and crawling towards her. "What's all this"? I asked while picking the edge of her baby doll.

"It's for you, I'm ready for you to take me and I'm tired of playing head games." She said. "Claim me Jasper make me yours." She whispered. I could see and feel her love for me; I could tell that she was a bit nervous for not scare of anything that would happen. She was ready and so was I.

I leaned in and kissed her. She melted into me. I kissed her harder and pressed my body to her. She moaned and opened her legs for me. We fitted like a hand to a glove or a puzzle. We fit together perfectly. I ran my hands up and down her side, sneaking them under her baby doll all the way to the underside of her breast. I can feel her squirming under me, pushing her chest up asking me silently to touch her.

I took my other hand and pulled on her bow, opening it to expose her beautiful breast. Giving her smirk I leaned down and ran my tongue down her chest. She squirmed some more and moaned at the contact.

"You are beautiful my sweet, your body is exquisite and I can't wait to lick, bite, kiss and suck every inch of your sexy body, would you like that?"I whisper in her ear. Her answer was a moan and the fisting of her hands on the blanket.

"Would you like that'?

"Yes, please Jasper." She asked arching her back towards my touch. I lick and nipped at her neck, she threw her head back to give me access to her neck more. I moved my lips all the way down until I reached her breast. I looked at her and put a nipple in my mouth and sucked. She arched more and fisted her hands in my hair.

"Oh Jasper, that feels so good baby. Please I want more"

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want you to touch me."

"Where? tell me where you want me to touch you. I said while kissing all the way down her torso, reaching her tiny panties. I looked up to her waiting for her answer.

"Please just touch me, I need you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk princess." I stopped. "I won't continue until you tell me where you want me to touch you." I told her.

"Ugh Jasper please. Fine I want you to touch my pussy." She said.

"Like this?" I asked. I moved her panties to the side and ran a finger on her outer lips, moving it up and down, feeling her wetness. I push it in and coated my finger with her juices and circled her clit.

"Oh Jasper, please don't stop that feels so good." She moaned.

"Humm I wonder how you taste." Before she could answer me I spread her lips open and licked her from her ass to her clit. She jumped and the unexpected touch but then melted at my touch. She was making sounds that got me harder. I sucked and licked her clit. I pushed a finger into her wet pussy and I groaned.

"Oh baby, you are so tight. Do you like this?" I asked while pumping my finger in, losing her up to accommodate a second. I pushed another finger in and her moans increased. I tore her panties off and she yelp at the sudden sting. I continue to lick and suck her pussy and I could feel her walls fluttering.

She pulled on my hair; it seemed that she was close to cuming. I pumped my fingers faster and harder.

"I'm so close Jasper, please go harder." She whispered moaned. Who was I to deny a lady? I kept pumping my fingers, curling upward and I bit her clit. She exploded around my tongue."Fuck…yes" Oh my god her taste just got better than before. Tangy, sweet, musky and all Bella. I could live down here for the rest of eternity if I could.

"How was that, darlin', did you like it?"

"Um Jasper that was wonderful." She said with a satisfied smile on her face. I grinned at her and gave her a cocky smile.

"Don't get too cocky cowboy, I'm not done with you just yet." With that she rolled me over, well I let her and she crawled on top of me. I'm going to enjoy this. I pulled my hands behind my head and waited to see what she would do.

**I hope you like it. I know it's shorter than the other two, but there is madness to my writing. Next chapter will have the actual lemon and it will be up sometime Monday. If any of you, readers would like to read it and give me pointers pm me. I would love the help.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Thanks to the lovely ****katandjasper that read over this chapter to fix the kinks. Remember this is M for a reason. If you don't like don't read. Thanks for all the new alerts and reviews.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**S. Meyer owns I just play.**

**CH 29**

**BPOV**

He has one hell of a tongue, that thing has magical powers. I saw stars and planets. I think his tongue made me cum harder than the little play session I had this afternoon.

After I told him that I wasn't done with him just yet, I pushed him back and climbed on top of him. He lies down and put his hands behind his head and smirked at me.

"Do your worst darling.'" he purred. I thought about returning the favor and suck on his hard cock but I really wanted him inside me. I will do that during round two.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. I planted kisses on his chest and made my way down until I got to his pants. I could tell he was enjoying my attention because his breath hitches a little when I was kissing him. I could tell that he was waiting to see what I would do. I looked at him from under my lashes and he groaned. I winked at him and continue kissing him; I lick the top of his hip bone right at the edge of his pants making him squirm.

"What are you doing darlin, teasing is not nice." He gasped.

"Oh but is so much fun." I said. I know what he wanted but she will be slightly disappointed. After all I have plans to ride him like the cowboy that he is. I'm all about saving a horse and riding a cowboy.

While still looking at him I pulled on his belt and slowly pulled it out of the hoops on his jeans. I knew I was teasing but I couldn't stop. Seeing squirm, hearing him groan, was turning me on.

"Baby, please stop teasing."

"Good things come to those who wait darlin.'" I told him

"Cum is something I will do before you wrap those beautiful lips around my cock." I groan. I love hearing him talk dirty to me.

"Who said anything about me sucking your cock?"

"That's just mean darlin', if you are not sucking my cock then what are you doing." He asked. I just blew him a kiss. I popped the button of his jeans, pull the zipper down and gasp.

"You alright there darlin?" he asked with a smirk. The man will be the death of me, he was going commando and I don't know how he was able to hide the monstrosity that is his cock in this tight ass jeans.

"Naughty, naughty cowboy, commando? Where you expecting something to happened?"

"Me, nah. I always go commando." He said smiling.

"Oh I see I will keep that in mind for later." He just hummed at me. I pulled on his pants; he lifted his hips for me to strip him completely. He was a god, ripped in all the right places and his cock. Oh my I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth. I so want a taste. I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells.

I leaned and licked his mushroom head. He threw his head back and groaned. He tasted so good, like leather and whiskey.

"Oh that feels good darlin, please don't stop." He gasps. I wanted to continue but I want to ride him more.

"Maybe later." I said while kissing my way up his body. Once we were chest to chest, hip to hip, I grinned into him. I could feel my wetness coating his cock. I leaned in and kissed him. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened up to him. I hummed at the flavor. He tasted so good. Our tongues battle for dominance for a bit until I surrendered. He thrust upwards and I moaned.

"Umm Jasper that feels so good baby. I want you. Take me." I moaned.

"Are you sure darlin, I don't want to hurt you."

"I am sure Jasper, I'm ready to me yours." I grab a hold of his cock; I could feel it harden even more. I ran it over my lips to make sure we were both wet enough then I slid down. We both groaned at the feeling. I feel so full. I looked at him and I could see the questions in his eyes of why no barriers. I stopped real quick, one to adjust to his size and another to explain. I leaned over to his ear.

"No fear baby you are my first. I fell of my bike when I was little and my barrier broke in the fall and…." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "today wasn't the first time I used a toy." I saw his eyes darkened even more and in a move I didn't see coming he flip us over. He pulled out and thrust back in harder.

"Oh god, Jasper." I said. He kept pulling in and out, harder and faster each time.

"There is no god here darlin', just Jasper." He said. "Do you like that princess, does it feel good."

"Yess, yess, that feels amazing, please don't stop." I gasped. He swivel his hips and angle his cock up.

"Oh shit! Do that again." I panted. He hit that spot he hit earlier with his fingers.

"You are so tight, ugh and so wet. Is that all for me?" I couldn't answer him. The tingling had started at my feel and it was moving across my body finally settling at my stomach. I was getting ready to cum.

"ANSWER ME, are you wet for me?" he asked again. Well more like demanded it.

"Yes Jasper, just for you. Harder please."

"So you want harder, sweetness?" he asked, and then he pulled out. I whimpered at the loss and I have cum yet. He picked me up and flipped me over on all fours, the pushed into me hard and fast.

"JASPER!" I screamed the sensation felt so good. He grabbed my hips and kept pumping in and out of me. My body was tingling again and I was going to cum. Jasper could feel my orgasm approaching and picked up speed. I was getting fucked six ways to Sunday and I couldn't care.

"Touch yourself." He growled "I want you to touch your pussy for me ISABELLA!" holy shit, this wasn't Jasper anymore. I could tell by the way my body reacted even more. I never meet the Major before and I got a bit scared but not enough to make him stop. I was his mate as well.

"Yes Major." I said out of breath.

"Oh so you know who I am little girl. Do you like how I fuck you?"

"YES!, harder please." He lifted me up a little still inside of me and pumped harder. He wrapped a hand around my hair and pulled my head back, giving him access to my neck. He brought his lips down on my pulse and sucked. I moaned at the felling. I could feel my heart quicken more and he chuckled.

"Oh princess, no need to fear."

"Not afraid Major, just turned on." I could barely talk with the way he was fucking me. He continues to kiss and lick my neck, leaving a trail of cool venom on my skin, it tingled. With the hand not holding my hair he moved it down and took over touching my clit. He pinches it and I came. I heard him growl with his own orgasm. Next thing I know I feel him biting me which sets me off again. Once I came down from my orgasm bliss I felt the heat in my body increasing until I passed out.

**JPOV**

Once I came back from the haze I had fallen into I notice that Bella was lying in my arms. I looked at her thinking that she must have fallen asleep after she came but then I notice that her breathing was shallow. I looked her over and I notice that there is a bite mark on the left side of neck towards the back a little. Then it dawn on me. I bit her. Oh shit, I fucking bit her. She is going to kill once she comes too.

I got up and got everything cleaned up around her. I moved the dirty sheets, washed her off with a wash cloth and put her in the middle of the bed naked. Once I got her situated I called Peter.

"Peter, you fuck. Is this what you meant? Why didn't you tell me." I yelled at him.

"Because you would have stopped it and it was meant to happened now. You will know tomorrow why." He said and hung up. Now I have to call Charlie. Oh he's going to kill me.

**So what did you think? Did any of you saw that coming. Hope you like it and weren't too disappointed. I'm taking a little break from writing for a couple of days; I got to be a mom and all, LOL. Next chp should be up by Wednesday. Please push that new button and review. xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay. RL got in the way, so here we are with ch 30. Enjoy**

**SM owns all I just like to play with them.**

_Previously:_

_**JPOV**_

_Once I came back from the haze I had fallen into I notice that Bella was lying in my arms. I looked at her thinking that she must have fallen asleep after she came but then I notice that her breathing was shallow. I looked her over and I notice that there is a bite mark on the left side of neck towards the back a little. Then it dawn on me. I bit her. Oh shit, I fucking bit her. She is going to kill once she comes too._

_I got up and got everything cleaned up around her. I moved the dirty sheets, washed her off with a wash cloth and put her in the middle of the bed naked. Once I got her situated I called Peter._

"_Peter, you fuck. Is this what you meant? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him._

"_Because you would have stopped it and it was meant to happened now. You will know tomorrow why." He said and hung up. Now I have to call Charlie. Oh he's going to kill me._

**CH. 30**

**JPOV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don't want to call Charlie, he will have my balls in a platter and force feed them to me as soon as he gets a hold of me. I think I'll call Tori first, then Rose and Em. Yep that is what I will do. Now to find my phone... Where the hell is my phone, I'm a fucking vampire that is not able to forget shit. I need to fucking calm down.

I found my phone by the door. I scrolled down to Tori's number and called.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Tori, um I need to tell you something and I need you to tell Charlie for me." I told her nervously.

"_What did you do Whitlock, did you turn Bella?" she asked laughing at me._

"Umm, yes?" I told/asked her. The line went silent for a second before she replied.

"_Oh shit! ok now I understand why you sound so weird. I had planned on changing Charlie this summer after the new Chief came in but now I'm guessing he might what to change sooner. How long into the change is she? And yes I will tell him for you." _She snickers.

"Not funny Tori and she's in about an hour into it." I said.

"_Ok, I'll tell Charlie when he comes home from work and good luck. Give my sister a kiss or I should say my daughter."_ She laughed and hung up. Before I could call Rose and let her know I got a text from Peter.

**I'll stage her death.-P**

I read the text then looked up Rose's number and called.

"_Hey Jas, how are things."_

"Well, umm I kind of bit Bella by accident and now she's changing."

"_You WHAT. Holy fuck Jasper, what the hell happened?" _she asked _"You know what don't tell me. We will be on our way shortly. How long into the change?"_

"An hour, hour in a half."

"_Ok, we will be on our way, don't do anything else stupid." _With that she hung up.

I went to check on Bella because she is too quiet. As soon as I walked in I noticed all the changes happening way to quick. He skin is already cool to the touch and he features are changing as well. I want to call Elzelar but I know Eddie boy was headed there and I don't want any issues with the mama's boy.

"Major". Peter said standing on the doorway. I quickly put the sheet to cover her since she was still naked.

"Captain, report." I could feel myself switching to the Major with the confusion about the situation concerning my mate.

"Classic car over reeling done. Body was dragged away with the current. People will believe she is dead and no one would suspect any foul play." I nodded.

"What about her change, why does it seem so fast?" I asked him.

"She will be done around thirty hours. Well twenty eight now. The reason is because is meant to be or at least that's all my knower is telling me. We need to alert the brothers of her change. A lot of changes are coming our way Major. Some you will like some you will have to get use to."

"More cryptic shit Peter, you know I hate that." I told him

"I understand Major, but that's all I know at the moment, if I learn anything else you will be the first to know."

"Ok thanks. Go call the Kings and let them know of Isabella's change." With a nod he left to do what I asked.

"Char." I called out.

"Yes Major."

"Please make sure all the spare rooms are clean and ready for company. We need three rooms that I know of, but I'm not sure if Isabella's dad would want o come up, so get them all ready.

"Yes, Major." Then she left.

I walked closer to Isabella's bed and took a hold of her hand. She was almost the same temperature as me. I took a deep useless breath and switch back to Jasper.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to change you so quick. I hope you can forgive me." I told her. I felt a wave of forgiveness. I looked around to make sure I was alone and not going crazy but there is no one here besides her and me. Was that her, could she hear me?

"Baby, can you hear me." I asked her. I felt a wave of affirmation, love and forgiveness.

"Oh baby, I know you feel like you can forgive me but I'm still really sorry it happened so soon." I whispered to her.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked. She sent a negative emotion. That's good that she feels no pain.

"Your dad is going to kill me when he finds out. He will shop my balls off and feed them to me." I told her. She sent a wave of humor towards me.

"It's not funny darlin', how am I supposed to satisfy you if he cuts them off." If she could laugh she would be with the amount of amusement flowing from her.

I kept talking to her, telling her jokes and just plain keeping her company. Char and Peter came in and sat down as well and waited. I told them how she can hear me and how she can send me her emotions. Peter just smirked at that.

-0-

_**8 hrs later- 20 hours to go**_

"_Jasper" _I heard whispered. I turn to look at Peter. "Did you say something?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"_Jasper."_ I heard again. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

"Hear what? Are you alright Jasper?" Char asked.

"Yeah I think so, I thought I heard something." I shrugged. They nodded and went back to their conversation. Shit I think am loosing it and I'm hearing voices. I felt a wave of playfulness.

"_Ohhh Jasperrrr."_ Damn it. That voice sounds familiar. WTF I'm I being haunted? Then I heard the voice giggle.

"_Hehe, ohhhh Jasperrrr." _

"Bella?" I asked at loud. Peter and Chard look at me funny.

"_Yes Jasper it's me."_ She said.

"Oh shit, guys Bella is talking to me, did you guys hear her?"

"Um are you alright, we didn't hear anything. Do you need to go hunt or get some fresh air." Peter asked.

"_Baby, they can't hear me, just you."_

"Ohhh Okaayyy." Peter and Char are still looking at me like I have to heads. I waved them off.

"_Try thinking your thoughts to me, so they stop looking at you like you are crazy."_ She said chuckling. I closed my eyes and pretended to be resting while waiting on her to finish her change but in reality I was trying to do as she asked. I'm not sure how is this going to work but here goes nothing.

(Conversation in italics is between the two of them)

"_Bella can you hear me sweet heart?" I asked_

"_Yeah I can. Are you ok. I feel that you are worried."_

"_Baby I'm not projecting, how did you know?"_

"_I'm not sure, I just do." _Oh Great another Peter.

"_Hey! I'll try not to be so annoying like him." She said laughing. _Damn did she hear me think that? That's going to take time to get use to. She giggles.

"_Yeah babe, I can hear you. We are going to have to practice to only sent out what we want to hear and not everything that we are thinking unless you don't mind." She said_

"_Something to think about. I don't mind you being in my head but sometimes privacy is nice." I told her_

"_Yeah I get it, but are you alright?"_

"_Yes I am fine, just worried about you and how will you take everything once you wake up."_

"_Don't worry about that. I can already feel that I will be different. Oh and I only have three hours left instead of twenty." She said_

"WHAT!" I exclaimed at loud.

"Peter!" I barked. "Anything I should know that you haven't told me?" I asked him irritated. He just looked at me funny and confused. He shrugged his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "She will be done in three hours Major. Sorry I didn't see it before, I don't understand why. It seems like any information that I need comes to me slow like its dragging." Bella giggled at that.

"I know already. Don't ask how I just do." I told him. Bella sent a wave of humor and laughed in my head.

"Not funny Darlin'." I told her. Everyone got up after that and went to check that everything was ready for our visitors as well as Bella, in case she turns out to be a normal newborn.

I sent a text to Tori letting her know of the new changes and Rose too. Rose let me know that she would let Carlisle and Es know as well. Peter texted Dem and Fe and they will let the Kings know. Now we wait some more.

_**3 hours later**_

We heard her heartbeat stop and we all took in a breath and didn't move. A minute had passed when she finally opened her eyes.

"Darlin'?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm sorry I took so long, RL got in the way, a little writers block as well and my kids were driving me crazy….How did you like it? Chapter 31 is already written I just have to type it. So maybe tomorrow or the day after I'll have that posted for you. Please review and show me some love.**


	31. Chapter 31

**WOW 300 reviews you guys rock. Thanks so much. :)Here you go.**

** SM owns all I just like to play with them. All mistakes are mine. There is a lemon be warned.**

**Ch.31 **

**BPOV**

I know why I was changing so quickly but I decided to keep that information to myself for a bit. Once everyone was here I'll tell him. I don't want to have to repeat myself. I'll let them know the reason why the change was so quick and why it was meant to be so soon. _Damn pixie!_

I didn't forget anything while I was changing, I remember everything about my life specially the conversation I had with Peter awhile back about my gift, and I gained more information as well. I have a feeling that I will have to use my new gifts sooner rather than later; sooner than everyone expects. I know that Jasper doesn't know what's going to happen but Peter does and shit will hit the fan soon.

I heard my heart speeding up, I was almost done cooking. I giggle. Then all of the sudden its quiet, finally it stopped.

"Darlin'?" I heard my Jasper ask. They were waiting for me to open my eyes but I needed a quick second. Since I wasn't sure what to expect I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel them glow. I don't know how I knew they were glowing I just did. They only thing I wasn't sure of was color they were glowing.

Everything looked brighter like watching high definition television. I could see particles of dust everywhere. It was pretty cool. I heard someone gasp to my right and looked over. My vision was assaulted with a bunch of lines and colors when I looked at Jasper, Char and Peter. I had to blink a couple of times before they went away. That wasn't a gift I was expecting but it's awesome. To be able to see and tell what type of bonds people closest to me had was really cool.

I sat up holding my sheet and just stared. There were beautiful before but now with my enhance vision they were breathtaking. Charlotte had golden strands in her hair a long with her blond streaks and the red of their eyes were magnificent. They looked like the most vibrant rubies you could ever find, and Jasper. Oh my Jasper he was gorgeous, stunning I had no words to explain how sexy and hot he was.

"You are drooling sweet cheeks." Peter interrupted my ogling.

"You would too if see an angel upon waking up." I told him with a smile.

"Aww chucks darlin', no need to flatter."

"Not you doofus, Jasper." I laughed.

My voice was like bells, it startles me a bit but I didn't let it show. Jasper walked towards me and gave me a hug. I rested my head on his chest and breathed him in while I hugged him.

"Hi Cowboy." I said while looking up at him. He smile and kissed my forehead.

"Hello darlin', how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. Why am I still naked?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. They just laughed. Peter and Chard walked out to gives us some privacy but before he left he had to be cheeky and cryptic about shit.

"Have fun Princess but not too much, the Cullen's will be here in an hour or so." With that he left the room with Char while laughing. Before I could thing about the Princess comment Jasper lips where on me. I moan at the feeling of his lips. I reached over and pulled him close to me.

"What are you doing love." I purred

"Umm since you are still naked, it thought we could take advantage of it but first I want to know why your eyes were glowing bright green earlier." He said while kissing, nipping and licking my neck all the way to my jaw, driving me fucking crazy. His hands pulled the sheet off my body and went to explore my new body.

"Jasper." I gasped "How am I supposed to tell you when you are doing that, you are distracting me." He continues with his exploration while pushing me back down on the bed, setting himself between my legs.

I could feel how hard he was and getting harder by the minute. My body was hot and my pussy was wet, feeling him between my legs was making me hotter. I raised my hips looking for friction and wanting him closer. He pulled back and chuckled but I thrusted up harder trapping him with my legs and moaned at the feeling.

"Jasper, please." I whimpered.

"Please what Darlin'."

"Take off your damn pants already; I want you inside of me NOW." I growled at him. I was impatient, I wanted his cock and I wanted now. He was taking too long to get those pants off. I decided to take charge. I flipped him on his back and ripped his pants off. I climbed on top, took his hard cock and lined up to my wet pussy. I rubbed it a few times and slammed myself down on him. We both moaned and growled at the feeling.

"Damn babe, you feel so good… so tight… so wet…ugh." He said. He grabbed my hips to help me out with the pace he wanted and I grinded harder on him, rocked faster.

"Oh, ohhh, sooo good." I moaned. I could feel my orgasm coming and it was coming hard. He moved one of his hands and brought down to where we were joined and rubbed on my clit hard. "Oh shit, I'm coming Jas."

"Cum foe me my sweet… I'm so close." He swivel his hips and pushed up hard and I exploded.

"YES, YES, YES!" I screamed. He followed soon after biting me again, injecting more of his venom into me, marking me making me his and I explode again. We laid there catching our breath and cuddling with each other. Jasper stood up and extended his hand for me to take.

"Come on Bell lets clean up and go hunting, you have to be thirsty by now." I hadn't felt any discomfort until he said something. I nodded and did as he suggested. Once we showered, we got dressed and went downstairs. We told Peter and Char where we were going and left to go hunting.

**JPOV**

When she opened her eyes I couldn't believed it. They were glowing, a bright emerald green. Char gasp at the color startling Bella. She looked over at us with her glowing green eyes but she looked confused. She blinked at couple of times and looked back up. Her eyes were the normal red now. I wonder what that was.

She sat up holding the sheet close to her since she was still naked and I couldn't stop myself. I had to have her now. After Peter and Char left I did just that. Once satiated we decided to hunt, since out activities pretty much drained me and she hasn't hunted yet.

"Alright Darlin', close your eyes and take a deep breath. What do you smell?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated.

"I smell some deer half a mile to our right and some type of carnivore two miles west of us but I can't tell what kind they are."

"Those are cougars, pick what smells the best to you and let instinct take over? She closed her eyes again and took off west to the cougars. I stood back behind her to give her enough room to hunt her meal and not me. She was magnificent, definitely not a typical newborn. Bella hunted with grace, with finesse and did not make a mess.

"You got a bit of blood there darlin'." I told her as I moved closer to her and lick it off her lips. She moaned and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

"I need to hunt babe, we have to go back to the house and meet the others." I gave her a chaste kiss, a slap on her ass and took off to hunt my own meal.

I hunted real quick and headed back where I left her. I found her laying down under a tree looking at the stars.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets go. I want to tell you everything I know about my change and something I learned while changing, but I only want to say it once, so let's go meet with the family." She said and we took off towards the house.

We made it to the house in record time since we weren't that far away. We could hear them in the living room talking and I could tell they couldn't wait to see the new Bella.

"So how is she like Peter?" Carlisle asked.

"Tsk, tsk, you just have to wait until they come back. It's better if you get the full experience." Peter told him. I looked over at Bella and she's trying not to laugh at him.

"Come on Pete, tell us." That was Emmett whining like a little boy.

"Nope you have to wait but you don't have to wait long, here they come." Peter said.

We stayed outside and waited for them. Once they stepped out they all gasp. I could feel shock, love, and amazement. I looked over at Bella to see how she was feeling since I couldn't tell _damn shield_ and saw that her eyes were glowing again. I really want to know why they do that. She blinked and they went back to red.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review you know you want to and tell me what you think. Ch 32 is in the works but I'm not sure when I'll post since this chapter ended differently from what I had.**

**Thanks for reading and all the new readers and review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32 *All mistakes are mine***

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

_Previously_

_We stayed outside and waited for them. Once they stepped out they all gasp. I could feel shock, love, and amazement. I looked over at Bella to see how she was feeling since I couldn't tell damn shield and saw that her eyes were glowing again. I really want to know why they do that. She blinked and they went back to red._

**BPOV**

They were all staring. My eyes glowing green, I could see the lines of different colors tying to each other, from me to them, from them to me and Japer, from me to Jasper, and from Jasper to me and them. Bonds, that's what the lines were. Wow the colors are so pretty. I blinked and the bonds were gone.

I saw them and they were smiling, I couldn't help it and I smiled too, I missed them. I was so happy to see Rose my sister and my big brother Emmett.

I wanted to see my dad, but I guess a phone call would be best right now.

"Belly!" Screamed Emmett. He started running toward me and I couldn't help it. I let my eyes glow and my shield a bubble the same color popped up. Emmett ran straight to it, it was too late for him to stop.

He bounced off and landed on the other side of the house. I just laughed, and laughed hard. The look on his face was priceless.

The others were shocked at first but once they realized what happened they were laughing as well.

Emmett can back and had a pout on his face; he looked like a baby who got his candy taken away. Lip quivering and all. I giggled at his face and he pouted more.

"Aww Belly boo, why did you do that? I thought you missed me." He said. I just smiled at him.

"I did miss you Em, but I thought it would be funny." I chuckled.

"I told you not to do that, but you didn't listen." Said Peter.

We all walked inside the house to get the discussion on the way. There were many things to discuss and we need to get the ball rolling.

I hugged my sister on my way in and breathed her scent. She smelled of roses and lilacs.

"Hi Rosie. I've miss you."

"Hey sis, I've miss you too, how are you holding up? You look more beautiful and hotter and before." We giggled at that. I took her hand and we went into the living room.

I gave Carlisle and Esme a hug and sat in the love seat next to Jasper.

_Awkward_

We looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up. We all giggle under our breath before Peter spoke up.

"Alright little darlin'. Please enlighten us with your change."

"What do you guys want to know?"

"Your eyes darlin', why do they glow?" asked my Jasper.

"I'm not sure exactly why they glow but I know and I'm sure you've notice that they glow when I use all my gifts except for one. The first time it happened was when I woke up, when I saw the Cullen's and when I used my shield." I told them.

"Gifts?" they all said at the same time.

"Yes I said gifts. I have five so far but I don't know if there would be more or not."

"What are they dear?" Esme asked.

"Well I can see the bonds we all have, my shield that you all know about and saw outside, I have a six sense similar to Peter but not really. It's more of knowing if someone I know and care about is in danger, I can feel Jasper emotions and I can talk to him telepathically."

They were all speechless, even Peter. I don't think he knew that much.

"Wow Bella you are awesome, wicked cool." Said Emmett.

"Do you know what the color's mean?" asked Carlisle.

"It's weird. I know but at the same time I don't know. I see the bonds, and their different colors but I don't know what each color mean, it's like I have the information but I can't access them.

"Sounds like Marcus gift, maybe he could help you." Carlisle said.

At the sound of Marcus name I started to get a bad feeling. My eyes started to glow and I started to pace.

Something is wrong or something bad is going to happened soon. I looked at Peter and he nodded. He took his phone out and sent a text to someone.

"What's wrong darlin', I can feel your emotions and they are going all over the place. What are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong, and I got it as soon as Carlisle mention Marcus."

"Peter do you know anything." Jasper asked him.

"I just received a text back from Felix and he said that everything is alright."

I continued to pace, something is not adding up. If Felix says that nothing is wrong in Volterra then why am I feeling like this. Is Marcus in danger, is he hurt? This feeling is going to drive me crazy.

"Peter do they have Alice?"

"Yes, they got her about fifteen hours ago. She is in Volterra now, serving the guard. She got a sentence of two hundred years serving them not with them." Huh, what a great punishment for the bitch.

"Peter this won't go away, something is not right." I said

"Calm down Princess, we'll sort it out."

"Umm Belly your eyes are glowing again." Leave it to Emmett to just notice that.

I looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"I know Emmy, Its alright." I told him. I looked at Peter and growled

"Spill it Peter." I said while raising an eye brow. I'm tired of this Princess shit.

"Tsk, tsk, that's not becoming of a lady, Princess Bella." He laughed.

I was about to lounge myself at him when Jasper stopped me and gave him a hard look.

"Ok, ok. So everything started when sweet pea's visit with the Kings. They liked her so much that they decided to make her _not_ offer her the spot of the Princess of Volterra once changed. Every vampire in the Volturi knows that she is the Princess and that the Major is the Prince."

I was stunned. They wanted to make me Princess, but why. I mean I am nothing.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius will be coming in the next couple of days to make it official to you before going back to Volterra to make the official announcement to the Vampire world. Now, I know what you are going to say sweets but it's your destiny and you would be great along with the Major." He continued.

"Wow I don't know what to say Peter, I guess I am honored. This is huge."

"_Jasper, what do you think baby." _I asked him mentally.

"_I don't know babe, I think it would be a great thing but scary at the same time. Many from my past would probably come into the light sort of speak to raise hell once they find out I'm in a position of power. You also be a permanent target for those that do not like the change, but at the same time you will have lots of followers that will just love you and stand by you, just like I will."_ I smiled and took his hand into mine.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked

"The day after tomorrow I supposed… Bella call Charlie so he don't worry. They should be here tonight by night fall." Peter said and I nodded.

"Peter, I need you to call Aro. This bad feeling in increasing. Tell him to check on Alice before they leave." He nodded and went to do just that.

The call to my dad went just fine. He is eager to see me and see how the change affected me. I told him that I would be a little wary at first since I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm immune to human blood but that I couldn't wait to see him.

We said our good bye since I would see him soon and waited to see what news Peter had for me.

**Aro POV**

"Hello Peter, what can I do for you?" he never calls and this worries me some. I gave him my direct line in case our Princess needed our help and he never used it before now.

"_Hello Aro, sorry for disturbing you, but I'm calling in behave of our Princess."_

"Does she know? How did she take it?"

"_Like a true Princess, she was shocked and did not believe me but accepted her faith. You should see her she is wonderful."_

"Good, good. Now why are you calling since I'm sure this is not a social call."

"_Our Princess has many gifts and one of them is similar to mine. A sixth sense which provides her the knowledge if someone she cares about could be in danger. While speaking to Carlisle, he had mention Marcus name and she started to get worried. She asked me to contact you in regards of Alice. She says something is not right but is not sure what it is."_

"Wow who knew our Princess would be so talented. Anyways, I will check on that for her and I will let you know as soon as I know something." I hung up.

That's a very interesting gift my little sister has. It's good that she cares about us already and is looking after our well being from so far away.

"Jane." I called

"Yes master."

"Please go check on Ms. Cullen, and bring her to me."

"Yes Master Aro." She left and Marcus and Aro walked in.

"What's wrong brother?" Caius asked.

"Our Princess requested to check on Ms. Cullen, it seems that she has a sixth sense, similar to Peter and has been feeling like something is wrong with our new 'member'.

Before Marcus could answer Jane ran in looking worried.

"What is it Jane, where is Alice?"

"She's gone Master. Her guard was in pieces outside of her door and she's gone." She said.

"Felix, Demetri."

"Yes Master Aro." They both said.

"Felix call Peter and tell him Alice escaped but we don't know how long ago. Demetri see if you can track her down and find out what the hell happened. Felix help him after your call." They nodded and took off.

**Shit is about to hit the fan. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be the last one. Please review **

**~Aixa00~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33 *All mistakes are mine***

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

**Sorry for the delay my 3 yr old deleted my chapter and RL got in the way…. Welcome to the end of Love after control. Hope you guys like the end chapter and thanks for being with me on my little journey. See ya at the bottom.**

_Previously_

"_Felix call Peter and tells him Alice escaped but we don't know how long ago. Demetri see if you can track her down and find out what the hell happened. Felix help him after your call." They nodded and took off._

**JPOV**

After Peter got off the phone the second time, shit had hit the fan. It turns out that Mary Alice decided to deceive the Volturi and escape. She took off who knows where and now we have to find her and end her.

Demetri is trying to get a track on her but for some reason is not working.

"Major we need to start training. My knower is telling me that this might come to a fight, if they don't catch her on time."

"Don't worry Peter; it won't come to a fight." My Bella said. We all looked at her wondering what the hell does she mean and how did she know.

"What do you mean darling'?" I asked her.

"Just that! Somehow Alice found out where you are Jasper and she is on the way here."

"Are you sure Princess?" asked Peter. She shots him a dirty look and gives him a curt nod.

She starts to pace around the living room muttering under her breath so low that I couldn't even understand what she was saying.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"The Volturi has a leak; someone who helped Alice escaped and told her where to find you." I wonder who could that be only the Brothers, Demetri, Felix and Alec knew where we lived.

"Peter, think. Did they get any knew people that may have a gift that we don't know about?" she asked.

"Any one missing that shouldn't be missing? I have this nagging feeling that someone close to us was changed, taken to Voltera and then they ran into Alice and helped her out, but who could it be." She ranted.

"Oh shit." Said Peter and then he ran off to the computer.

"Um Princess… I have bad news, really bad news."

"What is it Peter?"

"My knower told me to check on Kevin Morgan." He said. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow to him in confusion.

"Who's Kevin Peter?"

"Kevin is the guy that I told you to stay away from, the one who got arrested after your birthday for assault and attempted rape."

"Oh yeah I remember, what about him?"

Now I'm confused who is this Kevin guy and what are Peter and Bella talking about.

"Jas, he is the guy that Bella was going to give a chance when she was confused about her feeling for you. She meet him at the coffee shop where she worked." Rose whispered to me. I nodded on acknowledgement.

"It says here that he was killed in a prison riot but his body disappeared from the morgue and haven't been able to find him."

"Are you telling me that someone changed Kevin and he is the one that is helping Alice?" she asked him.

"Yea."

"Why would he help her? I don't understand?" I asked at loud

"I guess we'll find out when he gets here. Peter call Aro and ask him about Kevin and what talents he has and if he know who changed him and why. Everyone else needs to come outside with me and Jasper and train. Things might not come to a fight but better be safe than sorry." She said and everyone moved.

Damn that was hot. I just want to bend her over the couch and have my way with her right here, and claim her in front of everyone.

"Later cowboy." She whispered and kissed my cheek before walking out.

-0-

After training for like seemed hours Peter came outside with some answers.

"Its turns out that he was changed by a nomad working for the Morgue. Reason is not know only that he was found by Felix after leaving Forks before you came here. He was feeding off an older lady behind her house and being very sloppy. His talent is that he can make himself or someone he is touching invisible. That's probably how he was able to escape with Alice." He said

"Did Demetri ever get a track on her or is his invisibility blocks out his power?"

"It seems that while he is using it, Demetri can't get anything on him but it drains him pretty quick. Last time he was able to 'feel' them, they were on a plane. I guess Alice has some connections and was able to rent a charter plane and put it under Cullen without showing Identification."

I could feel the spike of fury coming from Carlisle and even Esme. I'm guessing they are going to want a piece of her when she shows up.

"Holy shit she has balls. I mean Carlisle cut her off but she still is able to use his money. That's fucked up."

"Language Emmett."

"Sorry ma." I chuckled.

"The one question that still remains is how do they know where I live?"

*crickets*

No one had an answer to that. This Kevin guy has never met me and he's never been to Bella's house before.

I pulled out my phone and called Tori.

"Hey Tori how much longer until you guys get here?"

"_Two more hours I think. Why was up?"_

"Alice escaped the Volturi with help. Have you notice anything missing around the house?"

"_Shit that fucking cunt… no I haven't notice anything misplaced why?"_

"Just trying to figure out how Alice and her helper knew where I lived. They are both coming here."

"_Do you know when will they show up?"_

"No we don't know anything about their arrival yet. We are training but Bella says it won't come to a fight."

"_How does she know? Are her spidery senses tingling?"_ I laughed. That was funny.

"Yes I guess you could say. Ask Charlie if he had noticed anything 'off feeling' lately."

I waited while she asked Charlie and looked around our yard. Everyone seemed to be sparing off. Getting reading for her impending arrival.

"_He said that he his addresses book is missing. He swears he left it at work but hasn't been able to find it since December."_

"Thanks Tori. See you soon."

"Well I think now I know how they are getting here. Apparently Chief Swan's address book has been missing for a while now. It possible that Kevin went looking for it to maybe find Bella." I said to them.

**BPOV**

While listening to what Jasper was saying I started to get a weird feeling, my eyes glowed and a sinking feeling appeared. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it.

The feeling of someone in Voltera being in danger was gone but it was now replaced to an uneasy feeling closer to home but I'm not able to pin point where.

"Peter, any changes?"

He closed his eyes and shock his head no.

"What's the matter darling?"

"Not sure cowboy. I feel something besides Alice is coming. Something bad. How much longer until Tori and my dad get here?"

"She said about two more hours." He said

We continued training but the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away and increased tenfold. Then suddenly a sharp pain hit me in the chest and I screamed.

"DAD!"

I dropped to my knees and clutched at my chest where my heart would be.

"Isabella!" screamed Jasper. I felt him next to me, asking me what's wrong.

"Dad something is wrong with dad." I whispered. I feel out of breath and I don't understand why.

Peter and Emmett ran off while Rose and Jasper try to get me to calm down.

After I calmed down enough I was finally able to stand up. I was ready to take off after Peter and Emmett when I noticed movement in the trees.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the voice said.

I tuned to it and saw Kevin coming from the trees on the left side of the house.

"Hello Kevin. I see you have been changed. To what I owe this visit?" I asked. I could feel Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlotte and Jasper standing behind me.

"Well since you never call me back for that one date I figure I come and cash up." Jasper growled at that and went to step forward. I took his hand into mine and clasped them together.

"I don't think that would be possible Kevin. You see this man here, he is my mate and I don't think he would appreciate if I went out with you, not that I want to." I told him.

"Oh but you don't have a choice kitten. You see I have your dear daddy and he will be dead soon if you don't come with me." He said but before I could panic Jasper's phone buzzed

"_Peter has your dad sweets and Emmett and Tori have Alice. They are on the way back now."_ Jasper thinks to me.

"Umm is that so, how sure are you that you have my dad, I mean do you really think that this is all my entourage and that I don't have more out there? After all I am the Princess of the Volturi and you are committing a major crime right now."

He stood there speechless. I don't think he knew that I was the princess and that I he didn't have the situation secured.

"You are bluffing you bitch. Come with me right now and no one would get hurt." At that Jasper and I laughed and laughed hard. If I still had tears they would be falling down my face right now.

Jasper's phone buzz again but he didn't say anything.

"Why are you laughing, this is no laughing matter. Come with me now Bella."

"No."

He went to lounge at me when Jasper whispered to me "Shield, Now". I popped a bubble around him and surprised him.

"Did you think I didn't have a talent myself? And I would be defenseless for any danger around me and my family. You are very naïve Kevin and tonight you will die."

To my right I see Peter and Emmett holding a struggling Alice and I immediately popped a bubble around her and pulled the bubble next to Kevin. Victoria was carrying my dad in her arms and if she could she would be crying.

"Tori, how is he?" I asked her.

"He is hurt badly and I don't think he will make it unless I change him." I nodded at her.

"Hi daddy, I now you are hurting now but soon you will not hurt anymore. I'm going to change you along with mom and you won't suffer for long. I love you daddy. See you soon."

With that Tori put him down on the ground and we both took a wrist and bit, then the elbow, behind the knees, and ankles. I let her do the ceratoid artery and the final one over his heart.

"Esme show them their room and please help her clean him up. They are towels in the linen closet next to the hallway bathroom. Emmett Please get their things from the car and bring them up so he can have clean clothes. Peter call Aro."

"So Alice explain to me why did you do all this? What have I ever done to you besides amuse your every whim?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you bitch. You are no one. I just want my Jasper back."

I looked over at Jasper and smiled.

"Do you want her cowboy?"

"Nope." He said popping the p at the end. She shrieked and made a lot of noise. I wish I could sound proof the bubble so I don't have to hear her babbling.

"Princess Aro in on the line."

While looking at Alice and Kevin.

"Hello Brother, how are you?"

"_Ahh sister of mine I heard that you have Kevin and Alice in your custody?" he asked_

I could see Alice when she realized the big mistake she made by coming after me. Now instead of just living under someone else she will die if I have any say in the matter.

"I sure do Aro, are the others with you?"

"_Yes principessa, they are listening."_

"What would you like done to Alice? I am killing Kevin he doesn't deserve to live."

"_I think you should choose. We will agree with whatever decision you make."_

"Thank you bothers, you should also now that my dad is changing at this time since Alice or Kevin made enough damage for him not be able to come out of it alive. He is with his mate and Esme at the moment."

"_Ok little one. Let us know when the punishment have been passed." Marcus said_

"I will father. I let Peter know when to call you. I hope to see you soon." I replied and hung up.

"Do any of you have anything to say before I end you?"

"Come on Bella we are best friends this was just a silly game. You know I love you." The bitch said.

"Nope try again." I told her. I looked over at Kevin while Alice thought of another lie.

"How about you Kevin, do you have anything to say for yourself."

"Not really, is not like it will matter, you will kill me anyway."

"That is the smartest thing you have said all evening…. I want to try something. Honey can you find me a light?" I asked Jasper.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. I flicked it and threw it into the bubble where Kevin was. The lighter didn't bounce off like I thought but instead went in and lit Kevin on fire.

"Cool little sis, now we don't have to pull him apart." Emmett said. I just smiled at him and turn back to Alice.

She was looking horrorstruck at Kevin or what was left of him.

"So Alice anything yet?"

"Jazzy please. I know you love me, please tell her to let me go. We can keep her as a pet if you want. I love you Jazzy please." She sobbed.

He looked at me then at her. He went to the pile of ashes floating next to her and asked me to put them down. I did. He reached in and pulled out his lighter that someone was still in one piece.

"Cowboy what are you up to?"

"You'll see darling." He walked up to where Alice was and turn to her.

"Sweetheart do you think you can uncover one body part at the time?"

"I could try. Which one first."

"Jazzy don't do this please. You know you love me. Please don't do this." Alice pleaded with him.

"Shut the fuck up Alice. I don't want you. I don't love you; you pathetic excuse for a vampire. You are manipulative and only use your visions for what you want and never for the well being of others. You will die today and it will be painful."

"Carlisle, Esme do you guys have anything to say to her?"

"No she's nothing to me." Said Esme.

"No, I already wiped my hands of her. Do what you wish but I won't watch. I'll be inside." Carlisle said and walked inside with to be with Esme while they waited for Charlie to wake up.

"Emmett? Rose?"

"Nope" they both said.

"So darlin' how about that arm?"

"Sure cowboy." I concentrated on uncovering her left arm without removing the bubble completely. I visualized it like rolling the sleeve up your arm but instead of stopping at the elbow I continue until it was all the way to her shoulder.

Jasper looked at it and tore it off of her. The metallic sound and her shrieking was like dragging your nails on a chalk board.

He lit it on fire and she wouldn't stop screaming.

"Babe will she scream every time you burned a body part?"

"Yeah sweets, why?"

"Umm it s kind of annoying can we just end her and move on with our lives."

"OK darling' whatever you want. Can you do that trick again that you did with Kevin?"

"Sure." I took the lighter from him when he walked back over me and threw it into her bubble. Since venom was already dripping from her the fire caught a lot faster than it did Kevin.

We stood there watching her burn. Once she was done I release the bubble and her ashes flew away with the wind.

Now we can finally move on with our lives.

I have my mate, my dad and a new mom. Sisters, bothers and another set of parents.

Life cannot get better than this.

**That was it. One short epilogue that would be posted shortly and the story would be done.**

**Thanks for all of you that read and review, I can't thank you enough.**

**Aixa00**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34 *All mistakes are mine***

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

***New story info that the end***

**10 years later-BPOV**

It has been ten years since we got rid of Alice. Our lives have moved on to the better.

My dad's change went along the same lines as mine but his lasted thirty six instead of twenty four. No pain and no blood lust. Him and Tori got married six months after the change and decided to travel the world and see the things that my dad has never seen before.

One kick ass thing about his power is that he kept his eye color.

We are all envious to that, but at least it helps him blend in more with the humans and he is able to hold down a job better when he is not traveling.

Emmett and Rose moved in with us permanently and I couldn't love it more. The rest of the Cullen's moved away from Forks to go to Alaska. They wanted to talk to Edward and make amends.

Apparently he met his mate at the same time all the crazy things were happening to us.

I am still mad at him at the way he treated me but I won't go looking for him and create problems. When he comes here and apologize I'll decide if he needs an ass kicking or not.

Peter and Char went back to Texas. I will miss them a lot but we visit each other all the time. A Christmas here and winter there.

Jasper and I stayed in Portland for two years just enjoying each other. We got married five years later and we couldn't be happier. I love him with all my heart and he is the best.

After Portland we moved to Greece for a little bit just the two of us, it was a mini honey moon. We were in a secluded island with no worries about scaring the population with our sparkle.

We finally settle in New York with Em and Rose and going to school. Not high school but college. I'm finally going to finish my Literature degree with a minor in photography.

I want to write and take photos and I can do both things while being a Vampire.

Last week I received a call from Aro that he wanted all of us at the castle for the induction ceremony of Jasper and I.

I'm here packing our things when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Hi sweetheart, where were you?"

"Just thinking of the past ten years." I turn into his arms and kiss him.

"Ok we are all packed, are we ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yes lets go sweets." We locked up and went to the airport.

-0-

Arriving in Volterra was like déjà vu for me. I know I've been here before but it's different this time.

"Welcome Princess. How was your flight?" asked Demetri

"Hey Dem, it was good. How are you and Heidi?" those two finally got together eight years ago after denying the mating pull for twenty.

"We are doing well. I finally asked her to marry me and the ceremony will be next month. I hope you can come." He said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Oh Dem am so happy for you and I will definitely be here. Right Jasper?"

"Yes sweets we'll be. Congrats man." Jasper said while shaking his hand.

"Ok let me show you to your rooms. You guys will be in the wing as the Masters. The ceremony will start at seven this evening, but you are required to be seated in the throne room by five to do a meet and greet." He said while taking us to our room.

"Or room was beautiful and I can't wait to christen it with Jasper. Just thinking about it, it's making me hot."

"Not now darlin', after the ceremony we will have time." Jasper said while hugging me to his chest.

"I know, let's get ready it's already three and we have to be downstairs in two hours. Want to conserve some water cowboy?" I asked him while taking my clothes of leaving a trail to the bathroom.

I shrieked when he picked me up and took us in the shower and proceeded to shower me thoroughly.

-0-

Sitting in the throne room is surreal. Jasper and I have our own thrones next to the Masters. It was cool and scary at the same time. Who would have thought that little Isabella Swan would be vampire princess and married to the Major of the South.

People started to come in and out family was first. Carlisle, Esme then Rose and Emmett and finally Peter and Charlotte.

We went down and greet them with kisses and hugs. We were not going to act above them in any way. They are our family and it will never change.

The Denali's were next and with them came the Moon Coven. I introduce myself since they didn't know me and they introduce the Moon Coven to us since neither of us knew of them.

"Isabella it great to finally meet you. We heard so much about you from Carlisle." Elzelar said.

I look over at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow at him. He had the decency to look somewhat chagrin but he gave me a smile. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"It's great to meet you as well Elzelar and welcome to you and your family."

"Thanks you. We are missing to coven member but they will be here in a bit." I nodded at him and continue greeting others.

-0-

"Hello Everyone. Welcome to Volterra and our special occasion. Today we welcome to our family to new members that are very special to us and we are happy to have within our family. Please welcome to Volterra our Princess Isabella Marie Whitlock-Volturi and Major Jasper Alan Whitlock-Volturi." Aro said

Everyone clasped but I heard a few gasp in the mix. I looked around to see where the gasp came from and found Edward and what I'm guessing is his mate.

We mingle and talk to our family. We were ready to leave when Edward and his mate came up to us.

"Bella." He said

"Hello Edward." I replied coldly and went to walk away from him. The past is the past but I hold grudges and I don't want to do something that I might regret

"Bella please. I need to apologize. Please hear me out."

"Fine Edward. Say what you have to say you have five minutes then I don't want to see you again."

"Don't be such a bitch and let him apologize." His mate said. Jasper growled at her and Edward held her against him.

"How about you watch how you speak to me. I may not use my title a lot but I will if I have too so watch yourself. Edward get a hold of your mate because you damn well know that after what you have done to me I don't have to listen to you." I told him

"I know and I'm sorry. Please Alexis I need her to hear me out and you know what I did so you must understand that if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to hear me out." He said to her, and she nodded.

"Bella I know what I did was wrong and I wish I could have stop it but my beast wanted you and it took control of me. Your blood was the sweetest thing I've ever experienced and after I tasted it I wanted more and that's why I tried to control you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't see the truth between Alice's lies and what my beast wanted. I hope one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me." With that he gave my cheek a kiss and walked away.

"Are you ok darlin'?"

"Yeah cowboy I am. I guess I kind of understand but I'm still angry. It will take time for what he said to sink in and for me to forgive him. Even if I do I would never be comfortable with him close to us."

"I understand. Let's go watch the sunrise and have some fun in our room" I giggle at that and took off to the roof.

The view was beautiful. Oranges and pinks highlighted the sky and I was in the arms of my best friend and husband.

**THE END**

**New Story:**

**It's been ten years since them. Her parents are dead because of their loose end, but she has moved on with her life. Still dealing with the supernatural in a daily basis but she never thought she would hear from them again so soon. Now two of the Cullen men need her assistant but only one wants more. Will she let them in her life again or cast them off like they did her. Hum/Vam -Jas/Belle**

No title yet. I already have four chapters done but I won't post until I have some more. If you can think of a title ideas let me know.


End file.
